Empty Whispers
by yeknodelttil
Summary: After 'celebrating' his tenth anniversary as Grand High Vampire, Vlad and Erin's lives are shattered by a rogue sect of vampires. Can Vlad pick up the pieces and restore things to how they once were? Vlad/Erin ADDED 29 & 30! COMPLETE! Added Thank You
1. Ten Years

Empty Whispers

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: Series 3 of Young Dracula._

Summary: After 'celebrating' his tenth anniversary as Grand High Vampire, Vlad and Erin's lives are shattered by a rogue sect of vampires. Can Vlad pick up the pieces and restore things to how they once were?

_A/N: This isn't a song fic but the idea came from a two songs when a couple of key lines jumped out at me. One from one of my favourite TV programmes inspired it and the other is from a favourite artist of mine. I won't say them just yet as it may spoil the story._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Chapter 1: Ten Years

This was the key thing about being Grand High Vampire that Vladimir Dracula didn't relish – being on display like a glass ornament.

The mindless conversation, the smell of the blood, the boot licking and the speeches.

This was his tenth anniversary of being Grand High Vampire and he hadn't been looking forward to it at all. The Council had been planning it for what felt like, in Vlad's opinion, the last nine years. Vlad honestly didn't see what the fuss was about. It was just another year to mark a 'job' he never wanted.

He straightened out his collar, tugging on it slightly. This new sets of formal leathers was slightly too tight around the neck. He groaned as the popper came undone – again.

With a small growl he pressed it in, his fingers digging into his neck as he tried to fasten it once again.

"VLADIMIR!"

It was amazing that how being Grand High Vampire hadn't changed how his father treated him. He still liked to summon him. Vlad played along knowing his father was still finding it hard to adjust to Vlad being the one with the power now even though it had been ten years. Deep down Vlad knew his father was sulking at not having any power but Vlad wasn't going to hand it out as if it were sweets, influence (especially influence concerning their kind) was earned not bought.

It was also amazing that he was summoning him in his own 'palace' although Vlad shuddered whenever someone called it 'the palace'.

The Count still lived at the school but Vlad and the others couldn't. No matter how old they were now they still looked the age they transformed at. Too many questions would be raised about how they hadn't seemed to age in ten years.

Vlad and Erin had moved partly at the insistence of the Council and partly because they knew it was time to leave Garside Grange Independent Day School.

They now resided in a large Stuart Era manor house. Vlad wanted to seem as normal as possible so he didn't want a castle, it would stand out too much and it sparked too many memories of Stokely, it hadn't gone down well with the Council at first. Vlad had 'gently' reminded them who was the one in charge and they'd backed down.

It wasn't as large as the school but it was still impressive although it did have more acreage than the school.

It had two large halls inside, larger than those at Garside Grange and a number of large living quarters. Vlad had his own library where he kept all his books on vampire law mixed in with a number of breather books of Erin's.

They had a large training room, kitted out with punch bags, gym horses and other equipment that was regularly used.

Vlad had his own staff, he'd insisted on no vampiric staff so it was staffed by breathers who had no idea what he was. They thought he was a young, rich heir and it would stay that way, while their kind wasn't exactly in hiding the less people who knew about them the better.

He shook his head slightly, he'd better see what his father wanted before everyone in their home was disturbed by the clan patriarch.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad strode into his own throne room. His father was spinning around looking at it with barely restrained disgust on his face. The Count had never been impressed by his son's choices and Vlad had grown to accept it. Vlad was comfortable with who he was now and that's what mattered.

The young couple (by vampire terms) had opted for a normal look in their home. There were antiques but Vlad hadn't stopped the passage of time as his father had done. There were a number of modern technologies in there such as a laptop and phone; the thrones had been removed for the feast. The large table was oak and the walls of the room, while red, gave the room a lighter feel. Open lampshades gave the room a brightness that was usually lacking from vampire homes.

This room wasn't used as much as the other rooms. It was used for more formal receptions than anything else.

The Count pointed to a section of the room. "More cobwebs need to be added there, Renfield." Renfield immediately darted off towards the chairs in the corner of the room.

Vlad groaned shaking his head. "Leave the room alone Renfield." His two new guests jumped at the sound of Vlad's voice. Renfield dropped the dust he was holding all over the floor and Vlad bit back a comment. "Dad." Vlad greeted with a smile.

"No Erin?" That was typically his father's style of greeting. Vlad shook his head slightly; Erin had escaped this 'pleasure'.

"She's overseeing everything in the hall."

"As she should be." Vlad bit his tongue at that one, Erin's place wasn't to oversee the feast but she'd opted to do so knowing exactly what Vlad would prefer while he attended to a few last minute duties.

"I wouldn't say that to her Dad." A female voice interrupted, Vlad didn't jump unlike his father. He'd detected the scent of his sister immediately.

The Count's face screwed up, "Shut up Ingrid."

"Nice to see you too Dad." Ingrid moved to stand next to her brother. Vlad and Ingrid saw each other more often than he did his father as Ingrid was Vlad's number two and it had been that way for years. Vlad still didn't trust her completely but the task he'd given her kept her mind occupied completely.

Ingrid studied Vlad carefully, "New outfit?" She noted slowly, it was plain black. There was no embroidery or embossed leather just plain black. "Bit tight in the collar." She noted and immediately Vlad lifted his hand to pull at it, he'd forgotten about it until she'd mentioned it.

"Thanks Ingrid." Vlad muttered quietly, his sister had never learned to curb her tongue. "Bertrand's here already." He told them both. Ingrid put on an indifferent look immediately. Vlad shook his head the pair had been playing a cat and mouse game for the last eleven years and it had already gotten old.

"I've put my things in the room." Ingrid told him quietly, it was the only liberty she took in his home and the only time she respected his privacy. "Is…"

"No." Vlad answered, knowing his sister's question. "You can see her before the feast if you want." He offered, Ingrid shook her head. It was better not to disturb her.

The Count shook his head, rolling his eyes at his children's conversation. Disturbing anyone didn't do them any harm.

"I'll see her…"

"Leave her alone Dad." Vlad warned slowly, knowing his father would upset her it had taken a while to calm her down last time after a casual remark had upset her.

"Fine." The Count pouted, "But I'm seeing her later."

"Sure, whatever." Vlad muttered before leaving them to it, he didn't want to be around when his family began bickering.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin growled slightly as she moved another vampiric item away from the door. If she saw one more skull she was going to scream. She'd winced when the decorative 'lights' (and that term was used loosely) turned out to be skulls with candles inside them; they'd been the first things to go. Unlike Vlad she didn't have the ability of making them disappear with a wave of her hand, although she wished she could at times like this.

She surveyed the room slowly. The drapes along the wall were the deepest black with the Dracula clan crest embossed on them in red silk. The table was in a giant, rectangular horseshoe shape so no one had their backs to the door.

Pewter plates had been set out for the food. There would be a mixture of breather and vampire food at the feast, she couldn't stomach the vampire food and Vlad wasn't partial to it having been forced to grow up with it.

The lights were clear and exposed simulating the sunlight but not UV bulbs. Vlad preferred to see everything that went on at these feasts.

Vlad slowly wrapped his arms around Erin's waist, hugging her from behind making her jump slightly. His head ducked down and chuckled into her neck, after nearly eleven years he could still make her jump.

Erin shook her head slightly at Vlad's antics.

"I'll put a bell around your neck." She told him as she finished adjusting her necklace so it sat correctly around her neck.

Erin turned to face him slowly, smiling as Vlad dropped a small kiss onto her lips. Erin knew that some of the Council were looking their way; she'd stopped being prudish years ago and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened briefly for a few seconds before Vlad slowly pulled back.

He rested his forehead against hers briefly; Erin's eyes slid shut as she relished him being near. This would probably be the last intimacy they shared for the rest of the evening.

Vlad slowly pulled away, glancing over her shoulder at the Council members. No matter what they said, he wasn't going to be secretive with how he felt for Erin.

"Ready?" He asked her quietly, looking down at her flowing black silk dress. It had very thin straps that held it in place, it hugged her figure before flaring at her waist. It didn't have a train, she hated those dresses, she preferred ones that she knew no one would tread on. "You look fantastic."

Erin dipped her head in embarrassment at his compliment before nodding slowly; she gently brushed his jet-black hair away from his blue/green eyes. He hadn't changed at all in ten years, it didn't matter that he was twenty-eight now. He looked the same age as the day she met him.

She squinted as she realised something, there was something missing from him. "Where's your crown?" She asked although she wasn't expecting a straight answer from him.

Vlad shrugged, "I don't know." He tried his eyes moving slightly as he spoke. Erin knew him too well to take his answer at face value. He'd tried to lose it in the past but it had always been found. Erin stepped out of his grasp, folding her arms to look at him.

"You need to wear it." Her voice was soft as she spoke.

Vlad's head dropped he knew he *had* to, he just didn't *want* to…yet. It was the symbol of his authority and the symbol of his trappings. "I know."

Erin looked away, slightly nervous. "Vlad there's something I have…" She began but followed his gaze towards the table. Vlad's eyes narrowed dramatically as he watched the item being added to his place.

Immediately he walked across the room, leaving Erin staring after him.

"What for the love of garlic is that?" He asked Augustus pointing directly at the red liquid in its container.

"Blood." The most obvious answer in the world.

"I can smell that from over there. What is human blood doing *in* my goblet?" His voice was dangerously low as he spoke. Augustus stepped back under the powerful vampire's glare.

"It a celebration, I thought that you…"

"I drink soy substitute." Vlad told him angrily, "That will never change no matter the occasion."

Augustus screwed up his face in confusion, "But you…" 

"*That* was the only exception." Vlad's voice had dropped to dangerous levels. Augustus nodded understanding immediately to drop that particular topic. He'd challenged his ruler and if he went further Vlad would be within his rights to stake him.

Augustus bowed, picking up the goblet. "As you wish Sire."

Vlad moved back towards Erin, a look of relief on his face. The Council always tried to push him to drink blood. He knew all of their tactics, the thing they always forgot was his heightened sense of smell. The only day they'd fool him was when they used scent free blood – an impossibility.

He took her hand gently, lacing their fingers together. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Erin tipped her head, his eyes held an apology for them being interrupted. "I'll tell you later." She told him.

Vlad looked at her, "Are you sure?"

Erin grinned widely at him, "Yeah." She wouldn't forget.

Vlad gestured with his head upstairs. "Ingrid's here, Dad too." He added that last bit slowly, Erin was still angry over last time.

"If he even dares…" She began but stopped as Vlad tipped his head in understanding.

"He's keeping away until later." Erin nodded slowly after last time she wasn't exactly eager to see his father.

A figure skidded passed them, landing in a heap on the floor before straightening. "Master Vlad your guests have begun to arrive."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad watched the crowd of vampire in front of him. They bowed to Erin showing her the respect she deserved, they hadn't taken kindly to her at first but Vlad had been firm with them all.

Vlad knew them all by name and face but he didn't know them personally. Out of the two hundred there he knew about fifty personally. There was a mixture of men and women at the feast, all were over the age of eighteen. Before Vlad had taken the throne there would have been only men at the feast but by allowing equality to creep in slowly his position had grown stronger.

He wanted to get this feast over with quickly. He reached a hand to fiddle with his crown but Erin grasped his hand tightly, squeezing his fingers. He lowered his hand and made his way across the room to the centre of the table.

The other vampires watched him with interest before mimicking his actions taking their seats at the table.

The Council were the last to take their place; they enjoyed showing their authority over the rest of them. There were seven members of the Council one to represent each continent on the planet. Atilla represented Russia, Augustus represented Europe, Ramanga was Africa, Zola a elderly male vampire with flowing hair represented Australia, Amia a young woman with bright (dyed) ginger hair and orient ancestry represented Asia, Tomak represented South America he was another young vampire only one hundred or so and lastly Loki who, as his name, suggested enjoyed creating mayhem, he represented North America.

Augustus raised a goblet and held it high in the air. "To Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula, who celebrated his tenth year as our Grand High Vampire a week ago," Vlad had suggested the feast on the day he was officially crowned, a week after his birthday so he could have a quiet affair with his family. "These last ten years have been a steady change among our culture, we have grown stronger each year. The truce has held and our numbers are rising once again to what they were before the Slaughter," The Slaughter had become the term for the time the slayers had reigned and wiped out almost half of their number.

Vlad looked at Erin, who had a similar but disguised, pained expression on her face, she tipped her head one of Augustus' speeches could go on for hours.

"Eleven years ago at the Carpathian Feast…"

Vlad wouldn't have to suffer the speech for much longer. Although considering the circumstances he would have preferred the speech.

The doors slammed open, one flying off its hinges and onto the floor. Dust flying upwards – clearly Renfield had managed to sprinkle some dust around their home.

Vlad and Erin sharply turned their gazes towards those who'd arrived.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	2. Done

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_If there's anything you'd like to see in this please let me know._

Chapter 2: Done

The hall burst into a frantic flurry of chatter at the actions of the thirteen vampires who stood in the doorway of the great hall. They were all of various ages but they were all male. Not a single woman was among them.

Each and everyone were dressed in a black garb, with no distinguishing marks on it. Not even the smallest crest was embroidered on it. All were large and muscled.

Vlad immediately pushed Erin behind him. Erin hated being protected but she knew Vlad couldn't change his habits now, not after eleven years. Erin nodded slowly to him, she couldn't object in front of the other vampires.

Bertrand let out a small hiss and Vlad's gaze automatically snapped to him. The authority in it quietened him immediately and he nodded respecting Vlad.

Vlad deliberately didn't show his fangs, they were uninvited and Vlad was determined to show them that their presence hadn't demanded a reaction from him.

"What do you want?" He commanded of them. The hall was silent.

"A new leader." They looked with distain at Erin, "One who doesn't have an ex-slayer for a consort." Vlad's head dropped lower as he looked at them daring them to go further. That was a low blow, one that didn't matter to him anymore. He'd heard all of it before. "And a 'woman' for a number two." They directed that one at Ingrid, spitting out woman as if it were a bitter pill.

Vlad had seen this before, he was resented because of his young age and power. A number of vampires didn't like the fact Ingrid had been given power simply because she was a woman.

The vampires stared at him expecting him to take his eyes off them but Vlad didn't look away once – he wasn't going to bow down to them.

Ingrid grinned at them, her comment too quick for anyone to stop her. "Better a woman than a wimp who needs twelve vampires to hold their hand."

"INGRID!" Vlad snapped at his sister.

That had definitely been the wrong thing to say as the vampires' lips curled in a ferocious snarl.

Then all chaos broke loose.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad could tell this would be a fight before either side moved. Ingrid, the Count and Bertrand shot to their feet along with two of the younger Council members – Amia and Tomak.

Vlad looked around, he wasn't going to risk any unlives in this fight, he wouldn't allow them to be used as weapons or shields.

"GO NOW!" Vlad shouted to the hall, immediately the crowd vanished with a bow or curtsey. Vlad rolled his eyes, protocol could really hinder their kind when unlives were at stake.

Vlad looked across to his left, Ingrid and Bertrand were ready. To the right Tomak and Amia were also ready.

Erin ripped at her dress tearing it so the length shortened to just above her knees; she'd liked that new dress but she couldn't fight in it.

Vlad nodded to Erin, immediately they all dove into the action.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad immediately aimed for his challenger, or rather his challenger aimed for him. He swung a blow at Vlad, Vlad hadn't been thoroughly prepared and his head whipped to the right. His neck cricked as it turned sharply.

It hadn't hurt, he'd withstood more than that.

He spun slightly but his challenger caught his cloak and held him, Vlad's back arched backwards at an uncomfortable angle. He knew the cloak would hinder him at some point. He clicked his fingers and it dropped from around him to the floor. Vlad remembered to readjust his weight to stop him from flying backwards.

Vlad kicked out his leg backwards, hitting the vampire in the stomach and the vampire went flying backwards. It wasn't a powerful kick from the angle but it gave Vlad the time he needed to compose himself.

The vampire rushed at him but he was ready for him, Vlad quickly deflected his blows with his arms. Vlad landed a powerful one in the vampire's chest hearing the ribs crack and wincing as they did so.

"Why are you doing this?" Vlad asked, his voice slightly tainted with anger. His voice was even as he didn't breath he didn't pant from the exertion. His enemy aimed for his head, Vlad dodged it easily kicking his leg out again, the vampire fell to the ground.

His opposition easily rolled and stood in a swift motion.

"You're weak. You let women control you, slayers too." Vlad let out a growl; no one 'controlled' him. "Our kind deserves better." His fangs revealed this time, his eyes turning onyx black. The vampire hesitated briefly, fear gripping his dead heart. He'd heard the Chosen One was to be feared but he'd never realised why until that moment. Regardless he'd gone too far to beg forgiveness, there was no choice but to continue on.

"So you're going to take my place?" He asked curiously.

He let out a small chuckle, "Not me."

Vlad wanted to ask more but didn't get a chance as the vampire prepared to launch a fireball at him. The ball of fire pulsed in his enemy's hand.

The vampire looked down as a long, wooden medieval slayer's lance protruded through the front of his stomach. He let out a squeak before turning into a small pile of ash.

Vlad let out a frustrated growl, he'd wanted to learn more. He nodded to Tomak, he could reprimand him but Tomak had protected his sovereign the first law of their kind.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The rogues attacked Erin as soon as Vlad was cornered.

Erin hid a small smirk. She wasn't being smug – far from it, she just didn't like the fact they thought she wasn't able to defend herself.

The first vampire lunged for her sloppily and she easily sidestepped him. That first move was designed to test how she would react.

They really didn't have a clue.

He laughed and lunged for her again.

Erin ducked, extending her right legs outwards, spinning in a small arc. The vampire fell backwards, landing on his spine and crying out as his head cracked against the floor. The vampire stumbled as he struggled to stand.

The shock on his face couldn't be disguised and Erin felt a thrill of pleasure at that, she wasn't the weak Consort they'd taken her for. He'd underestimated her.

She'd been thoroughly trained as much as Vlad by Bertrand for two years and Vlad for the last nine. Granted she'd never beaten either of them, her skill was unmatchable.

The vampire let out a roar and charged at her sending her spiralling backwards into Vlad's throne. She let out a cry as it smashed under the force of the throw and gravity. Shards dug into her back making her grimace.

She rolled taking some of the throne with her, leaving a trail of wood and destruction on the floor.

Erin dug her feet into the floor and arched her back forcing herself upright and into a fighting stance.

The vampire's reasoning went out of the window; he'd expected her to remain on the floor – weak and powerless. He realised in that moment she was as highly trained as the Chosen One. This meant their plans were changed.

The vampire aimed for her throat trying desperately to mark her in her most sensitive exposed place.

That definitely was cause for treason in the vampire world. Attacking the Chosen One's 'Chosen' was punishable by ritual staking, as it had been for a millennia.

Erin drew back her fist and sent him flying. There was no way he was going to bite her and make her loyal to him. She had no desire to become loyal to anyone, Vlad had her allegiance willingly. She'd rather be dead than lose her free will.

The vampire in front of her gnashed his four sharp, pointed fangs trying to intimidate her. Erin tipped her head; Bertrand was far more intimidating when he was angry. The four hundred year old (approximately) always lowered his fangs in anger, it was instinctive with him, so Erin was used to seeing fangs gnashed in anger.

The vampire covered his teeth in surprise as he realised she wasn't swayed. She looked behind her at the throne that had been destroyed in the fight.

Before she could grab a shard of it she was yanked backwards by her right leg, the ankle twisting violently and she let out a strangled cry. It wasn't broken as there hadn't been a crack but it hurt just the same.

Erin spun one hundred and eighty degrees as the vampire tried to attack her again. She kicked out her legs knocking him backwards giving her chance to crawl backwards and grab the shard of the throne inbetween her fingers. She felt the splinters dig into her hand but she didn't care. She'd used it if she had to.

Erin gripped the makeshift stake, memories of Vlad finding out what she was filling her. They always did when they had to oversee (although they'd only had to perform three) executions over the years. Usually Vlad had to be the one to do this but she had no choice.

That momentary hesitation gave that vampire the chance he needed. Erin was twisted until she was underneath the vampire. He ripped the 'stake' from her hands and sent it flying across the room. Panic filled her, she was defenceless.

However the vampire's actions surprised her.

Erin was grabbed and roughly yanked up to face her attacker. Her shoulder felt like it was being torn from its socket.

Pain rushed through her arm, spreading out through her chest as she looked into the eyes of the vampire holding her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid saw it, she quickly dodge the sloppy punch. Bertrand anticipated her needs and threw something over to her, she caught it quickly – a stake. She twirled it around in her grip before plunging it into her attacker. She hated slaying another of her kind personally but it was in self-defence. It was either him or her. The vampire would have no qualms about slaying her.

As she spun she threw it back to Bertrand, she never understood why her brother didn't carry weapons about on his person, right now they could do with more than one stake between them. Although in the dress she was wearing she couldn't carry one.

Something caught her eye and she panicked. "Vlad!" Ingrid shouted to her younger brother. Vlad spun slowly turning in the direction she gestured with her eyes.

Erin was being held by their thrones by a burly, dark, shoulder length haired vampire. The vampire was taller than them, definitely taller than Bertrand, his fangs were lowered. Vlad feared he was going to bite her but he was just looking at her.

Vlad suddenly ducked another fireball that just skimmed his head, he threw one of his own successfully catching the older vampire in the chest who instantly disintegrated. He never relished taking an unlife but it had to be done to protect those he loved and his kind.

Vlad ran towards Erin, mindful that the other vampire had the advantage.

The male vampire seemed to sense Vlad before seeing him. "It's done." He told Vlad with a smug smile. Their task was complete now.

"What's done?" Vlad demanded; although he had a feeling he'd never get an answer from this vampire.

The vampire didn't answer he just smiled at Vlad before withdrawing a stake. If Vlad's heart still beat it would have stopped at the gesture. It looked a few centuries old at least by the rough exterior; modern stakes were smooth and rounded.

Before Vlad could react the vampire had turned the sharp, glistening stake in on himself and plunged it into his stomach.

The vampire didn't react; instead he continued to smile unnervingly, slowly his eyes closed and a relaxed expression crossed his face before he 'exploded' in a shower of glittering dust dropping harmlessly to the floor.

That must have been the signal, the remaining five vampires vanished from the room vertically – that was worrying in itself.

They had just been a distraction

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad didn't hesitate for a moment; he sped towards Erin as fast as he could.

Erin remained staring into the space ahead of her; Vlad began to grow more and more worried. She didn't seem to notice he was behind her at all.

Vlad gently took Erin's arm, turning her slowly to face him.

"You okay?" He asked as soon as he saw her face. "Erin are you okay?" He repeated, lifting a hand to brush her cheek. He searched her eyes but found he couldn't read them for the first time since he'd met her; even then he'd managed to read some of her emotions. Now it was as if he was trying too look through tinted windows from the outside in.

Erin's expression was blank before a look of pure terror replaced it as she looked upon him.

She wrenched her arm from his tender grasp, moving as far away from him as possible and as quickly as possible. Vlad followed her thinking she was in some kind of shock.

Her eyes darted around looking for a way to escape. There was none. She pressed herself against the wall, desperate to disappear into it.

Vlad's world shattered into a million pieces with her next panic filled words.

"Who are you?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Date

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I will be uncovering more and more background as the story goes on…_

Chapter 3: Date

Vlad felt like the world was crushing him, if he was a breather he knew he wouldn't have been able to breath and his heart would be racing. He felt light headed and his stomach was churning. He'd only ever seen that expression once on her face when she'd been scared when he'd lost his temper at her that first time, although it had been more hurt than anger when he'd found out she'd 'slain' a vampire.

Erin was completely confused as she looked at the attractive young man in front of her, he looked the same age as her but with his kind looks could be deceiving. He was an intimidating sight dressed in black leather, parts of his jacket were torn and his hair fell into his eyes

She didn't know him; how he knew her name she didn't know. He was a handsome young man; compassion laced his eyes and love. She wasn't used to seeing love on anyone's face, especially not love directed at her.

She didn't want him to touch her; she didn't like strangers touching her. The way he touched her with familiarity and affection scared her. No one touched her that way.

She looked at his fangs; they were still extended from the battle. Erin's eyes traced the four, white sharp points.

"Bite me and get it over with." Erin whispered exposing her neck to him. Vlad stepped backwards, stumbling slightly shaking his head. He forced his fangs upwards, forcing the urge to gag as they vanished.

"Erin this isn't funny." Vlad told her firmly, searching her eyes for any sign that she was playing a prank on him. That this was some kind of joke.

She trembled in front of him and he moved instinctively towards her. Erin jerked her head backwards, hitting the panelled wall. Vlad reached out to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted. Erin's eyes were fierce as she looked at him. "I don't know you."

Vlad drew in a breath, something he hadn't done for years. "It's me Vlad." He spoke slowly, pleading and praying for her to remember him.

"Vlad you're scaring her." Ingrid told him gently.

Vlad realised that Ingrid as right and Vlad stepped backwards, placing enough distance between him and Erin.

He watched as she relaxed, the nausea in his stomach tripling.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin looked around at the group, they were all clearly vampires but the youngest seemed to know more about her than she realised.

Her eyes darted around looking for her brother; then she remembered he was still in the boot of her car. She couldn't risk mentioning him for his own safety and hers.

Erin watched the family nervously. She searched her dress for her stasis spray. Her fingers toying with the silk dress. Erin had never felt anything so fine and delicate. She shook her head thinking back to searching for her spray, it would mean her death if they found out about her. She couldn't find it; she could only hope that it wouldn't wear off for a while yet.

"How did I get here?" She asked them quietly, the last thing she remembered was driving through Stokely, she'd never seen this place before.

"You live here." The handsome dark haired on that had touched her earlier spoke gently, this time he was keeping his distance from her. Erin felt an unexplained pull towards him and that terrified her.

Erin shook her head, she didn't live here. She lived with her twin brother right up until that female vampire in front of her bit him. Anger filled her and she wanted her revenge, she must be his sister. They were Draculas. The Draculas were the most feared of the vampires because of the Chosen One. The Chosen One was to be slain but she didn't care about that she cared about curing her brother.

"Erin you're safe here." His words contrasted the scene of chaos around them and Vlad knew his words did little to reassure her about that fact.

Her eyes darted around the room, not focussing on something for more than a few seconds.

She honestly didn't have a clue where she was or who they were.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count looked across to Vlad's Consort, he'd never seen Erin so fragile. She was usually strong around them; she could give the Council what for. "They mind wiped her." He answered. It would only take one glance to trap her in their gaze and bend her to their will.

It was one thing they'd never thought to train her in, hypnotic defence, as Vlad couldn't hypnotise her. Now they realised that had been a mistake.

Ingrid looked back towards the young woman across the hall. She was glancing around the room; traitorous tears were making their way down her face even though they could tell that she was fighting them.

"It's a simple hypnotic mind wipe." She told her brother quietly. "You can undo that." He'd undone them before.

Ingrid had forgotten one thing.

"I can't undo it!" Vlad told Ingrid fiercely, this is why the vampires had done it. Only he was powerful enough to undo another person's mind wipe except there was a problem with that – he couldn't hypnotise someone he was in love with. "They made sure it wouldn't be undone when he committed suicide!" When the vampire had sacrificed himself, he'd made sure that the only other person who could undo the wipe was out of the picture.

"I knew your 'feelings' would get the better of you." Bertrand hissed at him, this was why vampires didn't 'feel' anything.

Vlad's eyes blackened, his voice lowering until it boomed around the room. "My feelings saved your life nine years ago traitor, don't forget that." That's when Bertrand had tried to betray him again. "And Erin was the one who saved you that time." It was Vlad's feelings for Erin that allowed Bertrand to live. "Believe me next time you'll be dust." He wasn't going to accept betrayal again from his former mentor.

Vlad hated bringing up the past but sometimes it was the only thing that reminded Bertrand of his place.

Bertrand nodded stiffly; he was out of place with that remark. He always knew the slayer girl would be Vlad's undoing.

"The went after her because they know what she means to me." Vlad told them, he'd never made it a secret how he felt about Erin and he'd never wanted to.

He'd dodged the courtships thrown his way, pulling every trick in the book before they'd settled on Erin.

"They know how much I need her."

The gravity of his words left them in complete silence.

Vlad did need Erin in every way possible; she was the only person who kept him grounded in his position. She provided a sounding board and the only one who wasn't afraid to knock sense into him.

They ruled together, neither had a higher position than the other and that's why the vampire nation flourished.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Minutes ticked by in silence, no one wanted to risk scaring the young woman further. They were trying to give Erin time to adjust but it didn't seem to be working.

"Maybe its just a delayed reaction." Ingrid told her brother being optimistic. "She'll remember in a few minutes."

Vlad raised his eyebrows, somehow he doubted it. He glanced back at Erin she seemed to study her surroundings and calm down a little more but she didn't have a clue where she was.

The Count pointed across to Erin, he enjoyed putting a damper on Ingrid's ideas but this time there was no pleasure in it. "I don't think its working."

Ingrid held back a hiss of anger at her father's comment. It had been a valid suggestion.

"How far back can't she remember?" Bertrand wondered softly, "Does she know about her brother?"

"I can't exactly ask her can I?" Vlad snapped angrily at him.

Ingrid tipped her head to one side. "Maybe you can…" She trailed off.

Vlad always felt his stomach churning whenever Ingrid had an idea, usually they didn't turn out well for any of them and that hadn't changed in a decade.

He chased after his sister as she glided along the floor towards Erin.

Erin jumped as she saw the older Dracula sibling move towards her. This time there were no fangs so she didn't think they meant her any harm but with vampires there was no way to tell.

Ingrid lowered herself in front of Erin, maintaining a respectable distance so not to invade her personal space. Invading Erin's personal space could spell more disaster.

They needed t be careful how they handled this, Erin was a former slayer. She could snap if she thought she was in danger.

"Erin what's the date?" Ingrid asked her quietly. Erin looked at the female vampire in front of her, it didn't seem like a trick question

"30th October 2011." Erin answered automatically; she wasn't the least bit uncertain. She remembered it clearly.

Vlad's eyes filled with pure pain as Ingrid gasped out. "The day before she met you." Erin didn't meet Vlad until the Hallowe'en of that year, she hadn't even met Ingrid until the day after either.

The vampire had erased her mind to the day before she'd met him. Someone had been determined to make Erin forget about everything from the day her life had changed forever.

"Vlad?" She asked quietly, Vlad's eyes lit up in hope. She'd remembered his name, maybe her memory was returning slowly and she was too strong for it to take effect.

She looked at Vlad; the youngest vampire didn't seem to want to harm her but scared her at the same time. He seemed to be the one most distressed out of the vampires. "Who are you to me?"

Vlad's eyes dropped as he felt tears burning their way forward. He stretched out a hand towards her necklace; she looked down at the crest. "Your husband."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	4. Reflected

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm not sure how long this will be at the moment. It could be the same length as my other fics or it could be shorter. I'm not sure._

Chapter 4: Reflected

Erin didn't have a clue what he meant to her. He needed to get out of there. Vlad clutched the wall as he left as fast as he could. He couldn't cope with the blank look Erin had given him or the way she was looking at him. Her eyes were unfamiliar to him, they were so cold.

He sped to the training room in their mansion and hit the punch bag as hard as possible.

The bag flew off the hinges, hitting the ceiling and exploding into a shower of damp straw that flew and drifted to the ground in various directions.

It had helped but he regretted using the force straight away.

He shouldn't have run away from her, he hadn't run away from anyone in the last fifteen years but he needed to compose himself. He had to be the strong one until she remembered…if she remembered.

He couldn't do this role on his own, from the first day of his rule he'd had Erin by his side to guide and support him. Now he was left with someone who thought he was a stranger no matter how intimate they were.

He couldn't rule his nation, look after his family and take care of her on his own; he needed her more than he needed anyone. They were a team. He'd never taken her for granted yet she'd still been taken from him.

Vlad unclenched his fists from his side, forcing himself to breathe; while the air did nothing for him it still served as a calming technique.

He needed to solve this fast but the first thing was getting her to trust him again. They couldn't make any progress until she trusted him.

Unfortunately it had taken him almost a year to knock down the barriers she'd built around herself before thanks to her slayer training and her parents…Vlad didn't have a year.

Taking Erin's memories and leaving a shell had been step one in their plan, he knew an attack was being planned with each passing second.

The sooner she remembered the safer his family would be.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Wolfie!" Vlad called down the hallway, within seconds his youngest sibling appeared in front of him. Wolfie had always had the speed of a werewolf even though he was half vampire.

"What?" Wolfie asked Vlad quietly, looking over his brother's shoulders.

Wolf was fifteen now and none of them knew exactly what was going to happen when and if he faced the mirror. They weren't sure which genes were more dominant, his vampire side or his werewolf side however he hadn't shown any signs of developing powers yet unlike Vlad and Ingrid.

As Wolfie had grown his features resembled Ingrid more and more, certain features matched his brother but he was still more like Ingrid than him. Wolfie had grown to the same height as Vlad, his hair wasn't as dark it still remained brown.

Wolfie was staying with Vlad and Erin for a few weeks to save time moving him back and forth while the celebrations for Vlad's birthday were underway. Wolfie's exams weren't for another few weeks and Erin had been making sure her young brother in law had been studying.

"Keep Dad away from her. I don't want him anywhere near her when she's on her own." He whispered lowly, gesturing with his head.

Wolfie nodded to his brother, he knew it was important. He'd perform the task to the best of his ability.

Wolfie lowered his voice, Vlad had to tell Erin. "You need to tell her." Wolfie told him seriously, word had reached him already then. The one thing about vampires was that they couldn't keep a secret; their grapevine was quicker than the Internet.

Vlad wasn't good at keeping secrets from Erin and Wolfie had a feeling that Erin would see through his brother immediately like she had when she'd first met Vlad. Erin had a right to know. This affected her life a great deal, it couldn't be ignored she'd find out sooner or later and it would be better if it came from her husband before she found out accidentally.

"I will." Vlad promised him, "I just don't know how to." He glanced in the direction of Erin; there was one thing that might help them get the old Erin back. "Tell Ingrid to contact Ryan. Maybe he'll be able to help."

Ryan would be the only person Erin would recognise and at the moment he knew she was terrified of them. She felt alone. Having Ryan around would help her and them somewhat while they tried to figure out how to fix this before it was too late.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin hugged her knees tightly, her hands shaking as she clutched the material of her short and tattered dress. She rocked slightly forwards and backwards trying to comfort herself on the sofa.

Vlad crouched down opposite her, he froze looking at her seeing that she wasn't about to flee he seated himself down fully.

"Why did we marry?" Erin asked him, she couldn't imagine him ever accepting her. He didn't know she wasn't a half fang that was the only explanation. She must have had to marry him to keep up the pretence of being a vampire.

"Because we're in love." He told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

What Vlad had just said went against everything she'd been taught as a woman and as a slayer. Her parents had made it clear love had no place in carrying on the slayer family name and in vampire culture. "I thought vampires didn't do love." She whispered, scoffing slightly. Vlad closed his eyes and winced.

"Most don't." He admitted quietly. "But I'm not most vampires." He tried to give her a small smile but it came across more watery than reassuring. "I married the woman I love and that's you Erin Elizabeth Dracula." Erin's eyes closed as she felt the affection was over her in his tone.

Her eyes snapped open as she realised she'd let herself be drawn in by his words, "I don't remember you." She whispered, she wished she did then she would know whether he meant her harm or not.

Vlad's throat clenched and his voice came out strangled, "I know, I promise I'll find away for you to remember everything."

Remember what? She didn't know what he meant.

In his eyes she could tell he was keeping something back from her but she didn't know what, and she wasn't sure she actually wanted to know what it was.

"How long have we known each other?" She asked him quietly, she wanted to know how long he'd known her for or rather how long he'd had time to learn everything about her.

"Eleven years." Vlad told her quietly, he remembered every part of it. He remembered the fights, the love, their wedding, their dates, his proposal... "We've been married for almost seven years." All that was gone now in the blink of an eye. 

"I'd never marry a vampire." She shook her head firmly; she'd never willingly marry one. He must have hypnotised her, that's why she'd lost eleven years, the hypnosis had reversed at long last. Her parents would kill her when they found out – that's if they'd ever found out.

Vlad ducked his head quickly, biting his lip as waves of hurt ripped through him. The way she'd said it with so much conviction hurt him to the core. He bit back an angry comment himself – he was forbidden from marrying a slayer but he'd done it anyway.

It wasn't her fault but her words still cut him deeply.

"Sorry." She told him quietly, she hadn't expected to hurt him but she had. He was different she realised from other vampires but she didn't know how different.

Vlad wasn't sure how to respond to her apology. He glanced across at her seeing her tug on her altered dress to try and cover herself more.

Perhaps she'd feel more comfortable with him if she were dressed more comfortably.

He held his hand out for her to take automatically.

Erin flinched at his offer, screwing her hands tighter into a ball; she could feel her fingernails digging in but not deep enough to draw blood.

Vlad looked down at his hand and realised what he'd done. He dropped it to his side automatically.

"Do you want to get changed into something more comfortable?"

Erin nodded slowly, standing awkwardly, tugging her hem down again. Vlad waited for her to take her place beside him but she didn't move, she opted to remain behind him instead, he was definitely feeling uncomfortable now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad gestured to the door in front of them, it was a large double door.

"Here's our room." He whispered lowly, he grasped the handle of the door before pushing it open slowly. He gestured for her to enter, Erin slowly brushed passed him. "I'll be out here."

She looked at him in surprise, not expecting his gallantry, and Vlad suppressed the urge to flinch. She really didn't know him. He slowly closed the door with a click leaving her alone inside.

Erin spun slowly in the centre of the large room taking it in with a gasp, there was something familiar about it but it was beautiful. The panelling matched the rest (or what she'd seen) of the building perfectly. The red drapes were still closed but dawn was approaching. She felt the velvet drapes between her fingers before seeing the bookshelf. She brushed her fingers along the tips of the spines; a mixture of books lined the shelves. A few were in Transylvanian; how she knew that she didn't know. She'd never been able to separate languages before.

In the centre of the room rested a large coffin, it wasn't wooden as she expected it to be. It was metal and arc shaped; it was clearly big enough for two people. It didn't fit with the décor but at the same time it did.

A glance at the door reminded her that Vlad would be waiting for her; she was brought back to her task.

The wardrobe didn't have any of her clothes that she remembered in it. There were women's clothes mostly jeans and a few t-shirts but there were no plaid shirts, but if the amount of time that had passed was what Vlad said it was then it was understandable.

She had been surprised to find her wardrobe stocked with men's clothes, she knew he'd told her they were married but it was still a surprise.

She was amazed at the lack of leather in there. There were two formal outfits but the rest were jeans and t-shirts. Erin traced the battered leather jacket in the closet, she felt safe when she touched it, and she dropped it like it was hot coals. She hated these sensations; they crept up on her and meant nothing to her at the end of the day. She didn't have the memories or so they'd claimed.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from the wardrobe and began to dress quickly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad leaned against their door, unsure what to do. He was used to going in unannounced, he'd done it ever since they were married. He remembered how he'd entered her room weeks after knowing her.

Vlad knocked on the door, grasping the handle and opening it before pausing in the doorway. He realised he hadn't given her time to make sure she was decent.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin brushed her hair, using the large, silver framed mirror to guide her, combing out the knots although she couldn't remember how they got there.

In the mirror she couldn't see any changes to herself at all. She didn't know why they'd lie to her but vampires usually lied. Her training had taught her that.

A movement in the mirror caught her eye, she looked towards it immediately.

Erin let out a small yelp as she saw his reflection in the mirror alerting her to him being there.

His reflected face was full of tenderness and fear of his own, sadness in his eyes that confused her. They also still held a secret, a secret he wanted to share desperately with her but couldn't find the words to tell her.

Erin froze as a thought crossed her mind. She shouldn't be able to see him in the mirror.

She couldn't understand it – why did a vampire have a reflection?

Then she went cold, as she looked at herself again for the first time in the full-length figure. She studied her whole body closely letting out a small gasp.

The brush slipping from her fingers, clattering loudly to the floor.

Was this the secret?

It didn't make sense.

His eyes told the whole story regardless.

This was *a* secret but not *the* secret he was hiding.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Brother

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 5: Brother

Erin shook her head turning her eyes away from the sight. She should have known when he said they were married. There was only one way to be married to a vampire.

Erin traced her hand over the frame of the mirror, she found a small hole drilled into the frame, she placed her finger over it and the mirror went dark. It wasn't a mirror it was a screen that was linked up to a digital camera to simulate a mirror.

That explained why she could see his reflection…

…and hers.

She clasped her hand to her neck, feeling the small bobbles of scarring that resided there. She turned back to the mirror, tracing the teeth marks with her hand. She hadn't thought to look at her neck as she dressed and she'd was sure she'd miss them on first glance. The scars were only small.

"I'm a half fang." She whispered, before turning to face him. His eyes were guarded at her words, almost as if he hated hearing the words. "You bit me!" She snarled at him, rubbing at her neck trying to make the marks disappear.

Vlad winced; it wasn't something he was proud of. He hated the fact he'd condemned her to this life.

"Is this the only thing you were hiding from me?" She asked him outright; if there was anything else that he was hiding she had the right to know.

His silence was enough to confirm what she suspected. There was something else he was hiding from her.

Vlad drew his eyes up from her neck, trying his best to ignore the marks that still haunted him ten years on. He still felt disgusted with himself whenever he faced it. The anger in her eyes was something he'd never expected to see.

Vlad's eyes dropped down as he looked at the digital mirror behind her, he knew that thing would turn out to be nothing more than trouble.

This was one 'secret' out of the way at least but he didn't have the guts just yet to tell her the biggest secret.

"You bit me." She repeated slowly, "You made me into one of you."

Vlad shook his head; he didn't want her to think he'd done it intentionally that he'd transformed her out of spite. "It wasn't exactly something I wanted."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

_Erin paced across the room; they were back to this argument again. "How are we supposed to be together?"_

"_The mortal way." He answered automatically, the answer was so obvious. He wanted her to have a normal life, a life that wasn't restricted to only being allowed out for twelve hours a day and wasn't restricted to organising her life around the bloodlust._

"_The older I get, the more protection I'll need." She reminded him, he couldn't rule his kind and protect her always._

"_I'd rather protect you than see you dead!" He answered fiercely, he hated going over this._

"_Is that what you think? I'll be dead?" She paused and Vlad waited for the thunderstorm. "You're already dead and I don't care about it!"_

_Vlad shook his head, he had no choice. "I was born this way. I wish I wasn't but I was born dead."_

_"The Council have made it clear, either you transform me into one of you or you'll have treason on your hands. You know your kind won't allow a slayer to be with you."_

_Vlad shook his head, he didn't care what the Council thought, he knew they were only bluffing. He could deal with any form of treason with a wave of his hand._

"_I can handle the Council. They can shout all they want but they're not the one's in charge. I am."_

_Erin stamped her foot in anger; this was the only time she ever lost her temper with him. Every time they fought over this she grew angry at his stubbornness. "What are you so scared of Vlad?" Erin asked him, folding her arms over her chest. This wasn't the first argument over it but it was the first time she'd asked him outright._

_Vlad's mouth opened and closed slowly, unsure how to answer. Her piercing eyes gazed into him waiting for an answer._

_Vlad looked away slowly, "I don't want to lose you." Erin's face relaxed as shock covered it._

"_You won't lose me…you'll have me forever."_

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I fought for it?" She was sceptical. She couldn't imagine fighting for it, but his eyes held pain as he spoke about it. She winced slightly as she felt her teeth begin to tingle as they spoke.

Vlad automatically went to stroke her cheek but he thought better of it. "I never wanted you to become one of us."

Erin saw his fingers twitching to touch her, to comfort her and she felt a fleeting rush of something flood her before disappearing. It was so quick she couldn't put a finger on the emotion she felt.

He looked at her as he spoke the words and Erin didn't doubt him. For some reason she wanted to become like him and he genuinely seemed distressed that she'd wanted it. She couldn't take everything he said to her at face value though – he was a stranger to her.

Her voice trembled hen she next spoke, "Did it hurt?" Ryan's had been painful and drawn out.

"No, you transformed straight away." Vlad shook his head, the bite hadn't hurt her. He'd been gentle as he pierced her skin. It had felt like a simple pinprick, he'd made sure to minimise the wound as much as possible.

"How long did you wait?" Erin asked him quietly, she wanted to know how long she'd been a vampire for. She didn't feel as disgusted with the idea as she thought she would, she was more angry she couldn't remember becoming one than anything else.

"A year and a half," He admitted softly. He'd bitten her when she was nineteen. Erin gasped slightly, she hadn't expected that answer. Erin had expected him to bite her immediately.

He noticed for the first time that she was running her tongue over her teeth. It was her classic sign that she was thirsty.

Vlad slowly walked over to the cabinet he kept in the room and pulled out a bottle of soy blood. He poured some into one of the blue mugs they had in the room. They didn't bother with goblets in their private room, it was their choice and they didn't like standing on ceremony.

He held it out to her. Erin took the cup from him hesitantly. She could smell the fruity aroma, it wasn't what she expected blood to look like. It was thick and more red than the crimson of human blood.

Erin could feel her fangs itch more and she rubbed her teeth more furiously.

"It's a blood substitute, soy blood" He told her nodding with his words, "Its for vegetarian vampires – like us." He gave her a small smile. He gestured with his eyes for her to drink it.

The female vampire cautiously lifted the cup to her lips, she sipped it slowly. It was bland but she could feel the hunger inside her being sated immediately. She nodded to him drinking the cup dry, she felt the tingling subside in her fangs slightly.

"Is there…" She hated asking but her fangs demanded it. Vlad nodded and poured her some more. This time she wasn't as cautious with it. Erin had to ask, "Have you ever drunk human blood?"

Erin's question threw him slightly. "I've only ever drunk yours." Her eyes widened, Vlad realised how that sounded. "I mean, I didn't drink it all the time." He corrected.

Erin let out a small smile, she couldn't help herself, the sight of the powerful Chosen One being reduced to a nervous mess was somehow endearing.

"When I bit you that was the only time." He trailed off lamely, running a hand through his hair with his nervousness.

A silence descended over them and to Erin it wasn't as uncomfortable as she expected it to be and that made her fell uncomfortable.

Her eyes alternated between Vlad and the mug, trying to distract herself from the silence. It was a lot to take in. A large chunk of her life was missing and she couldn't risk trusting anyone until she had time to think it through.

"Can you leave me alone for a while?" She asked, he'd never heard her sounding so timid before. His heart broke at her request, he felt hurt at her request but he probably would have asked the same thing in her place.

He nodded frantically, "Yeah, sure."

Erin gave him a small grateful smile.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid pounced on him as soon as he closed the door to his and Erin's room. "How are you?" Her question was genuine.

That was a stupid question. "How do you think I feel?" He was angry, repulsed, terrified and nauseous to name a few feelings running through his head. "My wife doesn't know who I am!" Vlad yelled at his sister. "You have no idea what that feels like." Ingrid looked downward, losing Will was nothing compared to what Vlad was going through. He knew everything about the woman in his room but she knew nothing about him.

"We'll fix it Vlad." She promised, Erin was the only person who kept Vlad on the straight and narrow when it came to his rule. Ingrid glanced back at Erin's door. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

Vlad's eyes automatically looked back at the door, he groaned he hadn't thought that through.

"I haven't slept on my own for seven years," He mumbled, it was going to be strange. "I'll go in the guest room," His old coffin was floating around the school somewhere, he'd be able to use that. It was the safest thing for him.

"She will remember." Ingrid promised him, there was no way her brother was going to be forced to go through this. The Council would be over the moon though; they'd never wanted a half fang for a Queen.

Then Vlad realised something. "Why are you here?"

"Ryan's arrived."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ryan's face was the picture of concern for his sister as he sped towards Vlad.

"What's wrong with Erin?" Vlad paused, he wasn't sure how to tell Ryan. "Is she hurt? Ingrid said you were attacked."

"Erin's not hurt…physically." Vlad told him hesitantly.

"Then what's wrong with her?"

"Why don't you go and find out." Ingrid suggested, perhaps it was better for Ryan to see for himself than to explain it to him. They wanted his reaction to be as natural as possible.

Ryan slowly pushed open the door to the room, "Erin?" He asked softly. His sister spun and ran towards her brother jumping on him.

Ryan stiffened as Erin hugged him tightly. Vlad looked across to Ryan who seemed very confused but hugged her back. Vlad felt an irrational wave of jealousy towards Ryan at the familiarity Erin showed towards him.

Vlad closed the door to give them some privacy and to stop himself from feeling jealous.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It took less than five minutes for Ryan to storm out of the room, on the rampage. He aimed directly for Vlad, only barely restraining himself from hitting the vampire.

"You were supposed to protect my sister. My sister thinks she still has to 'cure' me!" Ryan glared at Vlad, a flood of hatred he hadn't felt in years surfaced as he looked at his brother in law. "You swore on your wedding day that she would always be protected from our kind. The only way Erin would forget is if she was mind wiped." He trailed off as he saw Vlad's expression, "The did didn't they?" He kicked the wall, "I thought you were trained to deal with anything?"

"I didn't know they'd wipe her memories of me."

"So they found a loophole. You can't restore her memories because you need to hypnotise her to do that." Ryan really wasn't amused. Vlad should have thought about this possibility but he didn't realise how much Vlad hated himself at the moment for not thinking it through.

"How much does she remember about all of us?" Ryan asked he wanted to know the full picture.

Ingrid looked at her former servant, "Nothing."

Ryan ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't blame Vlad completely but Vlad should have protected her more. His sister hated being protected though.

"Will it wear off?" He already knew the answer to that, mind wipes had to be removed they didn't wear off although… "Have you contacted the slayers?" Ryan asked, he still couldn't help spitting out their name. It was something from his transformation that he'd never been able to shake off.

"Why?" Bertrand asked him quietly. This wasn't a slayer matter it was an internal matter.

"Didn't Jonno and Mina undo their mind wipe? Maybe they could undo Erin's." Ryan answered with a shrug.

Vlad and the others stared at each other. It hadn't crossed their minds, they never thought to ask about how they'd undone their mind wipe they were just used to the fact they had remembered.

Things had changed in ten years between their kind and the slayers – although not everyone appreciated it and that was probably one reason for the attack.

There was still the odd confrontation but nothing as serious as it once was.

For the first time in twenty-four hours Vlad felt hope fill him.

They had a chance.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	6. Apology

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Things will begin to make sense now…_

Chapter 6: Apology

Vlad paced the room slowly, looking between Bertrand and Ingrid. The Count hovered in the background, occasionally he gravitated towards Erin. He felt paternal towards the former slayer turned half fang, she'd saved him a number of times and complimented Vlad perfectly. She didn't deserve this at all.

"Any idea who was responsible for the attack?" Vlad questioned them quietly. He rubbed his neck he'd slept awkwardly on it. It was the first time he hadn't slept beside his wife in seven years.

Ingrid gave him a look of sympathy as she heard the bones crack into place as he moved his neck left and right.

"Are you sure she should be in here?" Ingrid asked him softly, gesturing to Erin with her eyes.

"I want to be here." Erin spoke quietly, her voice no louder than a whisper. Her gaze as slightly harsher as she looked at Ingrid, she hated being talked about behind her back.

Ingrid hadn't expected her to answer but vampires couldn't talk quietly to each other in a room together without someone overhearing like humans could.

Ingrid sat herself down slowly opposite Erin, it was safer if they left Erin on her on the couch next to the one person she recognised the most – Ryan.

An uncomfortable silence reigned for a few moments before Bertrand spoke, "There are factions that oppose you."

"I wouldn't have guessed." Vlad muttered sarcastically. Every leader had opposition and most were against him because they wanted chaos.

"There are ones that oppose the truce, a few want to have the chance to hunt again, others that hate a half fang Queen, some don't want women with..."

The Count growled at Bertrand. "Vlad didn't ask for a list." Vlad shot his father a grateful glance, his words weren't going to be as polite.

Ingrid shared an irritated look with Bertrand, "We need more time to do research to find out who they are, we've got some ideas so we'll look for patterns."

Bertrand chipped in, he hated suggesting it but the truce did have its advantages. Jonno and Mina would arrive in a number of hours, they were driving as fast as they could. "We can use the slayer technology to narrow it down…"

"Is this going to work or are you just saying it to please me?" Vlad hissed at Bertrand, his fangs bearing dangerously at the older vampire. He wasn't in the mood for them to play games with him. Vlad wanted leads not theories and a plan not a hypothesis.

A gasp of shock behind them made Vlad turn around sharply.

Erin automatically recoiled at the sight of him her instincts kicking in, then she cursed herself for being weak. She was like him now, she should be scared of what she was but she couldn't help it. She'd never faced a vampire before; Ryan had scared her when she'd seen him with his fangs the first time but then again he'd only ever revealed them once to her.

Erin shuddered and looked away, "Don't do that…please." She whispered. Vlad didn't understand then he realised, his fangs were down. He immediately withdrew them. Hurt flashing across his face, he looked away.

"I'm sorry…" He began slowly.

"I'm sorry," She apologised; she'd seen the hurt that crossed his face. He'd only been revealing his nature. "I should get used to it. I mean we are vampires." She tried to smile but Vlad felt guilt ash over him.

He hadn't had to hide himself for years and certainly not around her. He'd never hidden who he was around her before and he didn't know how to do it.

"I swear I'll try not to do it again."

Erin forced a smile at him. "You need to do it. Just warn me next time."

"I promise." Vlad told her.

Bertrand had had enough by this point. He grabbed Vlad's arm in a vice like grip and sped from the room with him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand stopped outside the door. He slammed it shut so he could have a private word with Vlad. He's committed treason but someone needed to confront Vlad before it got out of hand.

"Just because you didn't sleep in your own coffin last night it doesn't mean you can take it out on us." Bertrand hissed at his leader. He understood Vlad wasn't used to sleeping on his own after seven years but he needed to focus. "You just scared her because *you* lost control." Bertrand let go of Vlad realising for the first time how tightly he was gripping his leader. "You need to calm down and focus."

Vlad's lip curled upwards slightly. "I don't need someone to tell me to calm down. It was once…"

"You need her to trust you again. She can't do that if she's scared of you."

Vlad's eyes softened, Bertrand was right but he wasn't going to go through any more training like he had to when he was younger. "I know."

"I can tra…"

"No." Vlad answered quickly, he already had enough on his plate, he didn't need anything else. At the moment his family came above training.

Vlad clicked his fingers and the door opened slowly banging softly against the wall, he remembered then that he'd have to limit his powers too. Erin wouldn't be used to a vampire having the powers he had.

He glanced around the room, his eyes narrowing as he noticed something or rather someone was missing.

Vlad's eyes narrowed, "Where's dad?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Vlad!" The call echoed down the hall reaching Vlad's ears immediately. "The Count's got near her! Mentioned you-know-what to her again!"

Vlad groaned and turned towards the door, this was what he'd been dreading. This is why he wanted his Dad as far away from her as possible. He'd be up all night dealing with this now. His father enjoyed making things harder for him didn't he?

He looked at his sister seeing a matching expression of annoyance on her face.

"I told you to keep dad away from her!" Vlad yelled back down the hall, Wolfie had only had one simple task...

The sarcasm was in Wolfie's tone, "She wants you and she won't listen to me!" Vlad glanced at Erin quickly; she didn't seem to have a clue what they were talking about.

A tiny blur ran into the room, trying to grab the first adult she laid eyes on. Pure panic over her pale four-year-old face. Ingrid tried to grab her before she got too far but failed as the blur dodged her grasp with almost the speed of a fully-grown vampire.

Bertrand tried but she ducked under him, swerving around his leg. Her long black hair flowing out behind her as she ran.

Vlad grabbed the tearaway by the waist, hoisting her up into his arms as she made a direct beeline for a frozen Erin. Erin didn't have a clue what to do, they could all see that.

Vlad grimaced as the figure kicked at him in surprise at being grabbed. It didn't hurt but it was still uncomfortable.

She wriggled and squirmed in his grasp trying to escape, "I'm not going!" She yelled at him and Ingrid, they winced as her voice hit their ears. He was right the Count had upset her, "You can't make me go to a vampire school! I won't go!" Her face was shaped into a pout of pure stubbornness as she looked at the other vampires in the room with her small arms folded across her chest.

His father had definitely played the vampire school card on her…again. This was why he wanted to keep his father away from her. The Count's gleeful description and detail of what they were taught there was enough to give her nightmares for a month last time.

"Adria Amande Dracula!" Vlad scolded loudly turning the child around to face him easily in his strong grip.

Immediately she stopped struggling looking up at him with a guilty expression on her face, her eyes not once fixing on Vlad's, she glanced over to Ingrid hoping she'd help her out. Whenever her full name was used she knew she was in trouble. The young girl's bottom lip began to quiver. She glanced back up at Vlad as her eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears.

Vlad's eyebrows were raised waiting for an apology from the child; tears weren't going to work on him. They might work on the rest of his family but they didn't work on him.

She'd definitely inherited the Dracula stubborn streak.

Eventually the child looked at him with clear eyes, not a single tear had fallen, a sheepish expression as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

With her next words there were no more secrets to be kept from Erin.

"Sorry Daddy."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	7. School

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 7: School

"Sorry Daddy."

Everyone's eyes snapped to Erin, watching as she tried to process this new information. They'd warned Vlad that she shouldn't find out by accident there was no telling how she'd react.

Vlad studied Erin closely; this was too much information for her to handle in just over twenty-four hours.

Vlad had told they they'd been married for seven years, the girl looked about four, that made Adria…she gasped…hers.

Erin felt dizzy, her whole world spun. She tried to stand but collapsed back down on the sofa. Ryan placed a hand on her shoulder checking she was okay. Erin didn't respond she stayed focused on a mark on the carpet. A thousand thoughts rushed through her head.

Her eyes remained fixed for a few moments longer before she looked upon Vlad and his – their – daughter fully for the first time.

Erin could see his concern for her written across his face.

Erin's eyes were wide as she stared at the child; she clearly had Vlad's eyes. The blue green orbs that glistened and sparkled as she looked at her father, they held a raw power that had yet to be touched. Her hair wasn't as dark as Vlad's, it was a slight auburn colour, but it could easily be mistaken for black in the dark light. The shape of Adria's face was definitely hers along with the nose, but she had Vlad's mouth.

She was beautiful. She hadn't thought she would ever create something so beautiful but she had and it was right in front of her regardless of whether she remembered it or not.

Erin looked between father and daughter, the look of pure tenderness on Vlad's face was hard to ignore. Erin felt her heart melt as she gazed at him, he didn't care she was a girl he loved her just the same as he would a son – usually a no-go area for vampires.

"It's okay." Vlad whispered to the little girl, accepting her apology. Vlad cupped her head gently as she rested it on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead tenderly. Adria sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around her father's neck; she played with his dark hair there, enjoying the silky feeling.

Not once did Vlad's eyes waver from Erin's face at Adria's natural moniker for him, the girl seemed blissfully unaware of the situation around her. Her instincts and senses for detecting things wouldn't develop yet, the naivety of childhood still reigned over her.

"We have a daughter." She asked him, Vlad nodded slowly.

Erin knew this was what he'd been keeping back from her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to scare you." He told her lamely. In truth he didn't know how to and he didn't want her being too overwhelmed.

"I had a right to know." She hissed at him, her fangs lowering dramatically at him. Erin hadn't acted that way towards him in years, the last time had been when her hormones were overloaded carrying Adria.

"I'm sorry." He told her quietly but Erin shook her head. An apology wasn't any good this time, this was too big to be hidden and he'd deliberately stopped her from finding out.

Erin glanced at the young girl, this wasn't a conversation to have in front of her but she would come back to it later – that she promised herself.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count rushed into the room hoping to have beaten Adria to Vlad's side. He looked extremely guilty as he gazed at the young child in his son's arms.

Vlad directed a knowing glare at his father, "You told her about a vampire school again didn't you?"

"Why do you think…"

"I'm not going!" A tiny cry came from Vlad's arms and Vlad looked at his father with a triumphant smirk. At least there hadn't been tears this time, before it had taken an hour to calm her down – that had been six months ago.

YEKNODELTTILYENODELTTIL

Vlad kissed Erin's cheek lightly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Erin leaned back into him.

"_What did the Council say?" Erin asked him quietly, she placed a hand over her stomach – her now empty stomach._

_Vlad's head dropped, he needed to tell her the truth. "They were upset." They'd been more than upset, they'd held her responsible at first blaming it on her being a half fang until they'd been made to see reason. They were the ones who wanted a 'spare heir' in their eyes Erin had failed in her most basic duty as his wife – they didn't care about heirs they cared about having children they would love. Vlad was glad he'd insisted Erin not attend the meeting. Erin nodded, her throat clenching. "But it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault." Vlad turned her to face him, he lifted her chin, "It happens…even to vampires. We'll always have Addy."_

_A few tears slipped down her cheeks, "I lost our child Vlad, I should have known something was wrong…"_

_Vlad kissed her lightly, "You couldn't have known. You heard Renfield, he couldn't have stopped the miscarriage, it happened too quickly. You did *not* lose our child, sometimes things just happen and its no one's fault." Erin had barely been three months when it had happened._

"_I just wish…"_

_Vlad pulled her into his arms, clutching her to him as her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face in his chest. "I know."_

_He wanted their second child just as much as she did. It was unfair that the innocent life had been taken from them when they treasured it already._

"DAD! MUM!" Speaking of children. Erin stepped back wiping her eyes before their daughter saw them. They hadn't told Adria, they couldn't bring themselves to tell her about the brother or sister she'd never meet.Adria barrelled into the room grabbing Erin's leg, clutching it tightly to herself. "Adria?" Erin looked confused.The young girl looked up at them, horror in her eyes. "Don't send me there. I'll be good…evil I promise. Don't make me go." Vlad and Erin shared a confused look. Vlad bent down to his daughter's level, his formal leathers creaking as he moved."Send you where?"

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pounced onto her mother, gripping her neck tightly. Her response was slightly muffled. "A vampire school."_

_Vlad groaned, dropping his head down. Erin gave him a pointed look, only one person could have told her._

"_He said I'd get the good beaten out of me there." Anger flared inside Vlad. "They'd tie me to the desks so I couldn't escape and you'd never visit me. You'd leave me there until I was a proper vampire when you'd be proud of me. I'd have to bite rabbits for practice and they'd push me out of windows to teach me how to fly."_

_Those words weren't Adria's, Vlad would recognise them anywhere. They hadn't talked about sending her to school yet but she was due to start the following September, he was angry his father had interfered._

"_Adria you are already a proper vampire." Erin whispered, she was a proper vampire in the sense of being born one. "And we're proud of you."_

"_Promise?" She didn't seem too sure._

"_Promise."_

"_But Granddad said that you would say that then send me without telling me." Erin's eyes flashed black this time._

"_Adria, I didn't go to a vampire school, I went to a breather school," Granted the Count hadn't been impressed at first, "Your mum and me we'll send you to a school we chose not what Dad wants. You'll still be living with us."_

_"What's a breather school like?" She was curious now, pulling back to look at her parents._

"_Nothing like a vampire school."_

"_Will you and mum stay at school with me?"_

"_We're a little old now." They were twenty-seven, nine years too old despite the fact they still looked young enough to still be at school. "You'll meet friends and enjoy it." Erin told her, stroking her cheek._

"_It's nothing like a vampire school?" She asked again._

"_Its nothing like a vampire school." Erin swore, she hoisted Adria into her arms._

_Vlad stood stiffly, the Count had overstepped his boundaries this time. He was interfering in their lives and Vlad wasn't going to let Adria lose her childhood and the simple things that had made him happy. "I'm going to have a word with Dad,"_

"_Vlad…" Erin drew out quietly, she didn't want him letting go of his tight control._

"_He's not telling my daughter she's going to a vampire school, he'd not the one in charge in our home. We have the final say."_

_Erin knew she couldn't stop him, she'd go too if it wasn't for the fact she wasn't sure that she wouldn't stake him for upsetting his grandchild._

"_Just make sure he doesn't go near her on his own again." Erin asked, she couldn't deny him seeing their daughter but she'd prefer him to be accompanied._

_Vlad nodded slowly, either way his father wasn't going to baby-sit ever again._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked down and whispered in his daughter's ear like it was a secret but loud enough for them all to hear. "You're not going to a vampire school." Vlad told Adria firmly. An adorable smile blossomed on Adria's face in relief at her father's comment.

"Vladdy…"

"I didn't go to a vampire school and it didn't harm me…" Vlad stopped suddenly as he realised what he'd said, his head snapping around to face Ingrid. "Not one word Ingrid!" He warned his sister carefully seeing a comment about to cross her lips.

Ingrid shook her head as the flames in the fire burned higher and hotter before making her think twice about speaking.

"When it comes to Adria's education, it will be decided by me and Erin…" He trailed off realising he'd spoken automatically, forgetting about the current 'situation'. Vlad didn't look at his wife. "Ree," He used his pet name for their daughter, only he and Erin could get away with using it, to everyone else she was 'Addy' or 'Adria'. "Will be going to a normal breather school, I won't have her anywhere near a vampire school and nothing you can say will change that fact."

A breather school wouldn't know her importance to their kind as his heir but a vampire school would. Ree would be the source of jokes and be treated differently because of who she was. 

"But…"

"I know you want her to be big on vampire tradition but this is my home. You have no say in how we raise our daughter." Vlad paused to let his words sink in. "Are we clear?"

"Yes Sire." There was sarcasm in the Count's tone but Vlad took the answer for what it was.

Adria turned towards her mother, she reached for her but Erin didn't move toward her like she usually did.

"Mum?" She asked Erin quietly, unsure what to make of Erin's hesitance. Adria's eyes flickered up to Vlad, hurt in them.

"Your mum's not very well, Ree." Vlad told her quietly, then he remembered that Addy had never seen Erin ill. The last time that she'd been ill was when she'd lost…he didn't let his mind dwell there.

Addy nodded slowly, accepting what he said although she didn't understand it,

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As the conversation had drawn on Ryan had watched Erin shake more and more. She seemed paler than before as well, something that could have been impossible.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked his sister quietly.

"I need some air." Not that it would be any use. In the blink of an eye she was out of the room and away from everything that was crowding in on her.

"At least she can still speed." The Count noted quietly, Erin wasn't defenceless at least.

Vlad went to speed after Erin but Ingrid grabbed his arm. "Let her go." Ingrid told her brother quietly, Erin needed time to thing this through. Vlad nodded slowly before handing Adria to Ingrid who immediately clutched her safely in her arms.

He needed to get away as well.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad sped around the 'palace' trying to think clearly but his thoughts wouldn't clear at all. He eventually stopped in the library. Vlad hit the wall as hard as he could, his hand going straight through the panelling before sliding down it.

He pressed his palms into his eyes trying to think things through. He was an idiot for keeping Adria a secret from Erin as long as he had. Erin was right she had deserved to know straight away; he didn't know whether she'd trust him after this.

"Daddy?" Vlad looked up at the sight of his daughter watching him curiously. Adria was definitely a master of escape. Vlad swiped at his eyes plastering a fake smile over his face, he had to be strong for her. "Is mum angry with you?"

"No." He told her kissing her temple slowly. "Remember I said your mum wasn't well?" He asked her quietly. Adria nodded, she'd never known her mum to be ill before. "It's making her act different, it's just hard for her at the moment but it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you." He told her quietly. He didn't know how else to phrase it.

Adria looked up, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Do you still love me?"

Vlad's throat clenched as he saw the fear in his daughter's eyes, he couldn't believe she'd think such a thing. Vlad cupped her chin bringing her eyes to meet his. "Always. Don't ever think otherwise."

Addy nodded before stepping into Vlad's embrace.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	8. Open Door

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 8: Open Door

Vlad woke slowly, his arm wrapped around a small figure. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust and for him to remember where he was. The ocean blue wallpaper in the room threw him for a moment before he remembered that he was in Addy's room.

He smiled as he remembered Erin's argument that she wasn't going to turn Adria into a pink only child. Blue decorated her walls but there were various other colours in the room. Her bed sheets were bright red and the shelves were brown.

Vlad tried to stretch but found himself sinking back down into the soft surface he was lying on. He hadn't slept in a bed for nearly thirteen years; he'd forgotten how comfortable they were.

He tried to untangle himself from the small child but he hadn't counted on how strong Adria's grip was on his crumpled shirt.

Vlad lifted his hand and tried to unclasp hers from his shirt, he had to be careful with his superior strength. He accidentally jostled Addy, her eyes opened and she blinked blearily.

His voice was nothing more than a whisper as he spoke, "Go back to sleep, Ree." He brushed her hair back with his hand.

Addy nodded and closed her eyes as Vlad tucked the bed sheet around her. Within seconds she was asleep once more.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad knocked slowly on Erin's door, he heard no answer but he heard a slight choked sound coming from inside. He cautiously grasped the handle and lowered it slowly pushing it open cautiously.

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly, he saw her nod from where she was sitting in the open coffin.

"How could I forget?" Erin asked him, her eyes glistening. She couldn't explain it but she felt a rush of motherly love for the young girl.

Vlad looked around at her, noticing the picture she clutched in her hand for the first time. It was a digital capture of them a few hours after Addy had been born. She traced a finger over their faces, the happiness in her eyes couldn't be faked or hypnotised.

"You didn't do it on purpose." He told her softly.

"How did I forget?" She asked quietly. Vlad settled himself down, outside the coffin but opposite her. He didn't know how she'd react to him invading her personal space.

"We were attacked," Vlad spoke slowly, "We were 'celebrating' my tenth anniversary as Grand High Vampire." Irritation was in his tone.

Erin looked surprised at his tone, "You don't like it?"

"It wasn't something I wanted." He answered slowly, "A vampire mind wiped you before killing himself, I'm the only one who could undo another person's mind wipe but I can't because I'd have to hypnotise you into remembering and I can't hypnotise someone I love."

"Have you ever tried to hypnotise me?" She asked curiously,

Vlad shook his head, "There was never any point." He spoke quietly. Erin wasn't sure what to make of his admission, she was flattered.

"Will it hurt if you find a way to undo it?" She whispered, she wanted to remember him and Addy desperately.

"I don't know, but I will find a way."

Erin drew his attention back to the picture in front of her, "How old is she?"

"Nearly five." As Adria liked to remind everyone.

"You didn't tell me." She accused again.

"I'm know and I'm sorry." He repeated, "I wanted to before you found out you were one of us but when you found out I was a coward. I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"I though you were glad to get rid of me as her mother."

Vlad gaped at her, "Never, I just didn't want you to find out the way you did."

Erin accepted his apology but she was still angry with him over it. "Its an unusual name. Adria."

He gave her a small smile, "You picked it. You spent months trying to find a name that fitted with Dracula. You even listened to Dad's suggestions as stupid as they were." He smiled at her. "Do you want to see her?" He asked gently, terrified of her saying no.

Erin nodded slowly; she wanted to know her daughter. "She'll go to the main room when she'd awake."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Adria pounced on Erin a smile on her face as she held out the brush and hair bobble. The goblet of soy blood nearly staining the carpet if it hadn't been for Vlad's quick reflexes

Erin took them from Adria with shaking hands; she wasn't sure what the young girl wanted her to do. The girl jumped on her lap, flicking her hair backwards so Erin could reach all of it.

"Ree," Vlad sighed, moving to take them from Erin. He grasped Adria by the waist and lifted her off Erin and onto his lap.

"You do it wrong!" Adria told her father. "You always lose your temper with the band." She looked the spitting image of Erin there with her arms folded across her chest. It was no secret he struggled with the hair bobble when it came to Adria's long hair, it was easier to tie when it had been shorter in his mind.

"What about Ingrid?"

"She's worse than you." Vlad snorted at that one, Ingrid was worse than him at tying up his daughter's hair. "Only mum does it right."

Vlad gave Erin an apologetic look.

"It's fine." She offered him a small smile taking the brush back from him. Vlad saw his own smug smile reflected back at him on his daughter's lips.

Erin brushed Adria's hair gently, the locks were strong and thick but like silk as she ran the brush through it. Looking at Vlad's hair she wondered what his felt like to run her fingers through.

Vlad felt her eye on him and gave her a questioning look.

If Erin was human she would have blushed but she was glad in that moment she wasn't. She cursed herself for thinking it; she couldn't let herself get distracted.

She wanted – needed – to remember, the void that was left was gnawing at her minute by minute. Erin didn't like the fact that she was so close to someone and she couldn't remember it.

Erin gathered Addy's hair in one hand and began to twist in the red hair bobble. She tightened it once it was in the correct place. "Done."

Addy jumped from her lap giving Erin a kiss on the cheek before darting from the room. Erin brushed a hand against where Addy had kissed her a small smile crossing her face.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad glanced at the new werewolf treaty he was supposed to be revising for the next council meeting. Erin was supposed to help him on this but obviously she couldn't now.

"Where's Addy?" Wolfie asked as he jogged into the room.

"In her room," Vlad answered, he gave his daughter the freedom he was denied when he was her age. He was always under his father's watchful gaze in case he got 'hurt' being his son and heir when he was her age.

Wolfie shook his head, "She's not." Wolfie was going to fetch her because it was nearly lunchtime – not that any of them were looking forward to what was on the menu – and Addy always managed to be the last one down not to mention the fact he'd have to wait for her and he was starving already.

Vlad pushed his chair back, he should have known Adria would do this – she was hiding from the Count and that unfortunately meant the rest of her family as well.

"She's hiding in case Dad upsets her again." His coping mechanism had always been the same (although he hoped it didn't develop into running away like his had); she'd obviously inherited it from him. He'd hoped Adria would get over this quickly but then again his father did have the ability to make nightmares linger.

"Do you want me to get Ingrid and Bertrand to help?" Wolfie wasn't as close to Ingrid as he once was, the fact she was willing to bite him during the Sethius escapade made the scales drop from his eyes. He'd grown closer to Vlad and Erin over the years.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Yeah." It would be easier with them; they could cover more ground then. They could spread out all over the school and search the rooms while Vlad looked in Adria's favourite hiding places.

His home was a large place and without Erin he needed all the help he could get.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ryan poked his head around the door. "How are you?" He asked her quietly, Erin was clutching one of Vlad's cloaks as if hoping that by touching it she'd get some form of memory from it.

He stepped into the room, pushing the door to behind him; it stopped as it hit a rook in the carpet. Sometimes it could only be closed with a good strong kick.

Erin didn't know how she felt. "I don't know."

"Give it time," Ryan told Erin quietly, he hadn't been thrilled when he'd found out about Erin and Vlad eleven years ago but he knew they were in love. They'd beaten the odds for them to be together back then, they could beat them again.

"How long?" Erin snapped at Ryan. "Eleven years? Because that's what I've lost. I'm married to a stranger and I have an almost five-year-old daughter. I don't know what to do. I don't even know his middle name."

"Middle *names*," Ryan corrected automatically. "Slovodan Napoleon." He'd eventually learned not to chuckle at them, although he still found the corner of his mouth twitching upwards at the thought.

Erin's eyes narrowed and she fought the urge to hit her brother – hard. "That's not funny Ryan." Ryan's eyes flickered to hers and back down realising that she was right, it wasn't the time and place.

Ryan's eyes softened, "You love him Erin, you fell for him the moment you met."

"I can't just force myself to play happy families because I don't know how I feel about this whole thing."

Ryan shook his head, "You don't have to because you already love him, its there but you can't recognise it because you won't let yourself."

"You aren't listening Ryan." Her voice grew louder as she spoke. "I know I'm 'supposed' to love him but I can't do that. How can I even trust him when he kept me having a child with him a secret?" The doubt was still in her mind despite his words.

Ryan leapt to Vlad's defence, "He was scared." Erin didn't know the whole story behind Vlad's fear – her rejection of Adria when they'd lost their second child early on. Vlad was very protective of their daughter.

Erin shook her head; she wished everything were so simple. "I can't fake what I don't feel. I don't love him!"

A loud gasp filled the room.

They should have kicked the door shut.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	9. Talk

A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

_Sorry I've had a migraine and unfortunately my eyesight gets affected with them so this has taken me a lot longer to type. I've ended up touch-typing so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or typos._

Chapter 9: Talk

The gasp was loud and Ryan winced as he turned around, at the moment he wasn't sure who he'd rather it be in the doorway. It had been the last thing he'd expected Erin to say.

Erin couldn't see who it was; Ryan was a lot taller than her and bulkier.

Ryan moved to the left revealing the figures standing in the doorway.

Erin felt guilt rushing through her.

The gasp had been quiet and Erin was glad that it wasn't Vlad standing there in the doorway.

That all changed when another figure appeared in a flash of colours, pain and hurt written all across his face.

With his sensitive hearing he'd heard every single word.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Wolfie was staring at his sister in law, anger across his face at her words. He looked at his brother, the last time Vlad had looked like this towards Erin was when he'd found out she was a slayer.

He could see the glistening tears in his eyes. Vlad never cried publicly, the only time he'd seen Vlad cry was when they lost their second child, and Vlad was close to it now.

Vlad's face was emotionless but there was quiet acknowledgment on it as if he'd been expecting it.

Erin opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words; she never wanted him to hear her words. She looked away then, she couldn't bear to see the raw hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Erin spoke quietly.

Vlad shook his head fiercely, he didn't want an apology – he wanted his wife back.

"I just…love its…I don't…" She wasn't sure how to phrase it. It wasn't that she didn't want to feel it; it was that she couldn't at the moment.

Vlad opened his mouth to speak but snapped his jaw shut suddenly unable to trust himself to speak.

"You don't love him?" Wolfie asked her fiercely, ignoring her apology,

Ryan stepped forward concerned about protecting his sister, a werewolf could have a fierce temper and lash out, and they'd learned that Wolfie had that trait in the werewolf DNA inside him. "Vlad…"

"Any other vampire would have drained you the moment that they found out you were a slayer. All these years I thought you were happy together and you were just pretending?" Wolfie wasn't thinking clearly.

"Wolfie…" Ryan tried to calm down the half werewolf.

"Vlad nearly lost everything to be with you…" It was no secret that Vlad had nearly been forced to give up his throne and family to be with her.

"WOLFIE!" Vlad snapped cutting him off. Immediately his younger brother quietened.

Vlad looked at Erin an apology was written all over her face.

He didn't want it, he just walked out of the room. Completely numb inside.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad strode down the corridors looking for Adria, anything to take his mind off what he'd just heard Erin say.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the corridor after him,

"How can you be so calm?" Wolfie snapped at Vlad. "She just said…"

"I know what she said!" Vlad told him, his voice deepening threateningly. It no longer worked on Wolfie, "But what can I do about it?" If Erin felt that way, she felt that way he would never force her into anything.

Wolfie's answer was simple, "Make her fall in love with you again."

Vlad blinked furiously, shaking his head. "Its not that simple Wolfie."

"Erin still loves you, you just have to make her realise it."

He folded his arms across his chest. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Wolfie shrugged slightly, he didn't know how but if anyone could do it Vlad could.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin gingerly knocked on the door to the library; she couldn't explain it she had a feeling that she'd find him in here.

She saw him reading one of the books, from the sight of it, it was a well-loved book. The crinkled and creased yellowed pages, the finger marks and the battered cover.

"What are you reading?" She asked, her voice hoarse. From the way he didn't jump at the sound of her voice she knew he'd heard her.

Vlad lifted it up, 'Romeo and Juliet'. Erin smiled at it. "My favourite." She muttered, it had always been her favourite since she was a child. Something about forbidden love had always attracted her to the story.

Vlad gave her a half smile, "I know." It always brought him comfort whenever something was wrong and at the moment he needed all the reassurance he could get.

Silence descended over them, Erin gingerly sat next to him on the edge of the seat.

Vlad told her, "I understand. It's a lot to take in."

"I shouldn't have said what I said…" She'd been angry and hurt.

He gave her a small shrug, "You don't remember me," As painful as it was it was the truth.

"I've never been in love. I've had crushes so I don't know what it's supposed to feel like." She felt embarrassed as she spoke.

"I was never in love before I met you either." He admitted quietly.

His admission shocked her completely, her eyes meeting his. She was amazed at the clear truth inside them.

"Where did we go on out first date?" She asked quietly.

"We never actually managed a 'first date'." Vlad admitted, Erin gave him a curious look, "Long story." Erin chuckled slightly; it seemed to match the rest of her life. There seemed to be humour in his eyes when he mentioned their 'first date' and she was curious to know exactly what had happened. The way his eyes flickered over to his book and back made her even more desperate to know.

"I want to remember." Erin told him fiercely. "I want to know who I married."

"You can get to know me." Vlad spoke softly; he took a chance and lifted a hand to her cheek. Erin jumped slightly but she didn't move away. Something inside told her not to pull away from him. "We'll figure it out together." Vlad promised her. "I'll help you remember."

Erin decided to voice her biggest fear to him, "But what if I don't like who I am?"

"Erin there's nothing not to like. You're a fantastic mum, you love Ree and she loves you." Erin smiled slightly, she loved Adria she knew that. The way Adria reacted towards her showed her how much her daughter loved her.

"Were we planning on having any more?" She asked him curiously, there was something about the way Vlad was very protective of Adria and the fact he was such a good father that made her wonder.

Vlad hadn't expected Erin to ask that question, it threw him completely. Vlad tried to keep his face calm; it had barely been six months since they'd lost him or her. Their child would have been born sometime this month.

Vlad forced his words out through his teeth, "Yeah, eventually."

"I suppose its because we'll live for centuries that we haven't had another yet." Erin summarised.

Vlad looked away from her, he winced at the memories it stirred inside of him. "Yeah, something like that."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin rubbed her stomach lightly, "You okay?" Vlad asked her from the floor where he was playing with Adria.

"_Yeah," She smiled at him, "Slight cramps." Vlad gave her a concerned glance, "I had the same with Ree." She reminded him. Vlad nodded slowly, it didn't stop him worrying it never did._

_He passed Ree the crayon and she happily coloured the sky purple. She refused to colour things properly._

_A sharp intake of breath had Vlad spinning to face Erin; a look of horror was on her face. "Vlad?" Her voice trembled slightly. She doubled over clutching at her abdomen frantically. Her eyes watered as she looked at him as another wave of pain cascaded over her._

_Vlad looked at her, the Count was still in their home and that meant Renfield was too._

"_Ree go and find Wolfie." He told his daughter, Wolfie would look after her. "Now!" He spoke sternly, he saw tears glisten in his daughter's eyes but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment – Erin and the baby were the priority._

_Vlad helped Erin stand slowly before she cried out and slid back down to the floor. Vlad hoisted her into his arms, he could feel sticky liquid coating his arms as he slid his arm under her. He didn't dwell on what it was. He needed to get her to Renfield._

_Erin's eyes fluttered closed as she lay her head on his chest. "Stay with me." He begged her and Erin nodded trying her best to remain awake…failing completely._

_YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL_

_Erin woke slowly to the sensation of her hair being brushed lightly. Her hand flew to her stomach and she cried out in pain at the usually harmless sensation._

"_The baby?"_

_Vlad shook his head slowly, "Renfield couldn't…the baby didn't…" He couldn't continue as tears burned through his eyes. Erin looked away her on automatically falling down her cheeks._

_Vlad leaned down and pulled her into a tight embrace, taking care not to touch her stomach as their tears mingled together for the life that was lost._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad gripped his jeans tightly, resisting the urge to take her hand in his. "What's it like?" She looked at him in confusion, "Not being able to remember."

"It's like whispers." She told him quietly. "You look at something and you think something but its so quiet you can't hear it, when you try to grab it they're gone." She paused, "I look at you and I know that I should recognise you but I don't. My mind feels empty. Empty whispers." She answered.

"I'm sorry it happened to you."

"It's not your fault." Erin answered.

"I promised to protect you and I failed."

"You couldn't have known what would happen." From everything he'd said he didn't know they'd do it to her. She knew that was what was angering him the most the fact he couldn't save her. "Vlad will you do something for me?" Erin asked him quietly.

"Anything." He told her, he would always do what she asked.

"Kiss me." That was the last thing he was expecting.

"What?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	10. Request

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 10: Request

"Kiss me." She repeated slowly.

Vlad shook his head, "Erin…"

"Please Vlad." She wanted to know how she felt deep down; she didn't want to hurt him anymore. If she did love him somewhere inside she'd feel something when she kissed him.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you." He told her fiercely.

Erin shook her head at his honour; she'd never met anyone like him. "You won't be taking advantage, I asked you to do it."

"Are you sure?" Vlad asked, he wouldn't do this if she wasn't sure that it was what she wanted.

"Yeah." She was certain that she wanted it. If she couldn't handle a vampire kissing her then she couldn't do this.

Vlad nodded slowly, agreeing to do it. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek but stopped himself. He didn't want to make her feel more uncomfortable; he knew her request took courage.

Vlad leaned forward, Erin pulled back slightly unsure whether she'd made the right choice after all, asking him to kiss her.

Vlad pulled away seeing her hesitation, Erin caught his face and gently pulled him back to her. He gave her a quick, very nervous smile. Erin nodded slowly to him.

This felt like their first kiss all over again.

Vlad shuffled forward slightly and gently brushed his lips against hers. Erin tensed and Vlad began to pull back. Erin moved her hand to the back of his neck and held her to him firmly. She slowly opened her mouth allowing him to kiss her fully.

The moment the kiss was deepened Erin felt a spark rush through her, her whole body tingled at the sensations he was causing inside her.

Erin knew she should be repulsed by the thought of him touching her, let alone kissing her but at the moment it didn't matter.

Vlad drew back slowly, touching his forehead to hers before pulling away completely. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Erin fully.

"So?" He asked her quietly. Erin pressed a hand to her lips.

Erin eventually dragged her eyes back up to his, "I don't know."

She felt something and it scared her.

Ingrid sped into the room shooting Vlad and Erin a curious look at their closeness they moved apart slightly, both immediately looking uncomfortable.

"Guess who's finally arrived."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno bent down to the level of the small girl. "Hey Addy." He greeted, Addy smiled up at him widely. He held out a small stuffed toy to her, he'd promised to bring it back to her last time but he'd forgotten. Adria grabbed the small stuffed rabbit and clutched it to herself, she'd missed this since leaving it at the Slayer's Guild after the last meeting Vlad had with them.

Vlad wouldn't have usually taken her but it was just after Erin's miscarriage and he didn't want her to be disturbed, so he'd taken her to give her some peace.

Jonno glanced over to Ingrid who was still shooting him daggers after ten years; the sight of the rabbit (while not the same) seemed to stir up irritated memories. Adria didn't understand the past history between her father and the slayers.

"What do you say?" Vlad prompted the almost five year old who was hugging the toy fiercely.

Adria glanced upwards at Jonno, "Thank you."

Jonno hadn't changed much although he had grown older; he'd lost the moustache years ago. He was currently engaged to be married to another slayer, a slayer that could talk sense into him when he needed it.

Ingrid sauntered up to Jonno, accusation in her eyes, "I thought you were arriving yesterday, when you were contacted you said you'd be a few hours."

Jonno usually arrived when he said he was and for him not to there was something big that had gone down to stop him.

"I know but something came up." Jonno told her, the look in his eyes meant that he and Vlad needed to talk alone. Vlad nodded briefly at him and glanced at Ingrid. Ingrid took Addy's hand and led her away from Vlad and Jonno. She settled her at the table with Erin.

Vlad jerked his head towards the doors and Jonno nodded, following him outside.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as the door was closed the slayer spoke. "There have been attacks." Jonno began quietly. Vlad leaned against the door. "Nothing major yet – a few drained bodies." Jonno hated saying that they were nothing major but they agreed that until it developed into mass slaughter they wouldn't start an outbreak of war.

"How many?" Vlad asked quietly.

"About five." Jonno confirmed, double figures meant a problem. "We haven't slain anyone yet but there's talk about it. And I'm not talking about self defence."

"When did it start?"

"Forty eight hours ago." Jonno told him and Vlad groaned, he ran a hand across his face. Five casualties in forty-eight hours it would triple in the next to days regardless. The timing fit.

Jonno decided to ask why he'd been summoned while he had the chance. "Anyway what's the emergency?" Looking around he couldn't see there was anything wrong.

"We were attacked forty eight hours ago."

"So you think it's linked." It was an easy conclusion to draw.

"I know it is." Vlad answered, "In the attack they wiped Erin's mind and…"

Jonno understood, "You were thinking because mum and me beat ours we could undo Erin's." Vlad nodded slowly, "They knew you couldn't survive without her." Erin was Vlad's weakness and strength, to attack her would mean Vlad's mercy would be erased completely.

"Do you think you could?"

"I'd need to talk to mum, it's been a while. Mum knows more about this than me." It was Mina's field of expertise. Jonno looked at his watch, "She's in a strategy meeting," A strategy meeting was usually to identify where the attacks had taken place and identify any chances to avoid more attacks. "I can send a message for her to get back to me."

Vlad felt a weight being lifted from his chest. "Thanks."

"I'm not promising it can be done." Jonno felt Vlad deserved to know everything.

"I know."

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno noticed that Vlad's eyes were slowly turning darker starting from the irises and moving towards the pupils.

"You need to drink." Jonno noted, he knew Vlad was sticking to his beliefs and not drinking blood (no matter that it was soy) in front of them.

"I'm fine." Vlad assured him.

"He gets irritated when he doesn't drink." Ingrid supplied.

"I won't get irritated." Vlad spoke calmly and deliberately.

"Just drink Vlad." Jonno told him seriously, he wasn't standing for any nonsense now. "It's a one off and you need it."

Vlad sighed and walked across to the table, uncorking a bottle of soy blood and pouring it into the goblet that was waiting there. He gingerly lifted it to his lips taking care to lower his fangs discretely so the slayers wouldn't see them.

Vlad closed his eyes as he felt the benefits of the soy blood filling his system. He hadn't realised how much he'd needed it, he missed the days when he didn't have to rely on it to survive. He could live off breather food for a while but he needed to soy blood to survive.

A phone went off and Jonno answered it, it was the call they were waiting for.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Ree," Erin warned lowly as she saw her daughter aim for Vlad's goblet, a fierce maternal instinct rushing through her. Adria moved away from the cup with a pout on her face.

"I think you should let her drink it, she obviously wants to try it." The Count interrupted completely unhelpfully. If the young vampire wanted to try it then Vlad should let her.

"Ree is too young to drink it. She's just curious." Vlad answered automatically, Vlad knew Ree didn't have a clue what it was she just wanted to try it. Her reaction was exactly the same as any other child's when they saw their parents had a different drink.

The soy blood wouldn't hurt her in the same way human blood would, it would make her stomach sore but it wouldn't make her sick. Her stomach wouldn't be able to handle it until just before she turned sixteen.

Vlad looked at Erin, "There's some juice in the cupboard for her." Erin nodded slowly and walked over to the cabinet, inside there was no sight of blood vegetarian or otherwise just fruit juice for their daughter.

Adria ran over to her mother as soon as she saw Erin pouring the orange juice into a cup for her. Addy grabbed the cup from her mother and greedily drank from it all thoughts of the soy blood gone from her mind.

The Count let off a disappointed hiss at Vlad and Erin's parenting skills.

"Fog off!" Vlad muttered to his father. He wasn't going to have Adria turn into Ingrid. He was going to give his daughter the love and respect that she deserved and Ingrid had never had.

"VLAD!" Five echoes sounded around the room at Vlad's swearing. He immediately pulled a sheepish grin, he was just frustrated with everything that was happening.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door slowly creaked open and immediately everyone's eyes were drawn to Jonno. He slipped the phone away into his pocket. His eyes immediately met Vlad's.

Vlad looked at Jonno, pleading and desperation in his eyes. "You undid your wipe. Can you undo the mind wipe?"

Before Jonno had a chance to answer dark figures rushed in and pushed the slayer from in front of Vlad.

Vlad's eyes turned the darkest black as his power surged through him at the sight of the Council appearing uninvited into his home and even more so at them interrupting an important conversation.

"You need a new Queen." Obviously no time for pleasantries either.

Vlad ignored them, pushing them out of the way. This time he needed an answer from Jonno.

Vlad's tone was imploring and he didn't care what the Council made of it, "Can you undo what they did to her?"

Jonno considered it carefully before giving his answer.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Disinherit

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Hopefully I can start posting at a sensible time after today…_

Chapter 11: Disinherit 

Jonno nodded slowly, "We should be able to undo it." Vlad let out a relieved smile. "It'll take a number of sessions." Jonno warned, it couldn't be completely be undone in just one session.

"Thank you." Vlad nodded as he spoke, making his words more sincere.

Jonno looked back at Erin. Erin remembered Jonno, not personally, but from the files she'd studied on the Van Helsings and what Vlad had done to them. She didn't know his face but she knew the file of the slayer.

"At least its not an ex boyfriend she remembers." Jonno answered completely unhelpfully. Vlad rolled his eyes at him; at least it was one blessing.

"What ex boyfriend?" Erin asked automatically making Vlad chuckle, he remembered the last time she said those words.

Vlad began to tell her, "The one…"

Two voices spoke at once. "Bertrand." "Ingrid." Even after ten years they wouldn't admit who was to blame.

"…made up." Vlad finished.

A forced coughing noise reminded him of the intruders in his home, the sooner he dealt with them the happier he'd be.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Atilla shook her head at her grandson, she wasn't impressed with him. Then again she was never impressed with him. Vlad had never been too impressed with her either.

"Allowing a slayer into the home of the Grand High Vampire…"

"I invited him in because I need help to undo what happened to my wife."

"A wife you should never have married in the first place." Atilla threw a glance towards Erin who was doing her best not to shrink back from her gaze. From what Vlad had told her she was their Queen, she was someone to be feared.

"I was prepared to lose my throne for her, I chose to marry her and you had as little say in it back then as you do now." Vlad had never relented on the matter.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

_Ramanga looked at Vlad, a challenge in his eyes. "Turn her."_

_Vlad blinked slowly, leaning forward, "What?" He was trying to process what they'd said._

"_Erin isn't going to become one of us." Ingrid answered; she knew how Vlad felt about biting anyone. Vlad would have to be the one to do it._

"_If you want her as," Ramanga paused wincing in disgust, gulping down the bile that bubbled in his throat at the thought. "Consort, then she becomes one of us."_

_Vlad growled lowly, his fists clenched at his sides he was barely restraining himself from lashing out at the Council. "I am not taking her life."_

"_Either you turn her or you marry a bride we chose. The Dracula line must continue."_

"_We're eighteen!" Vlad shouted angrily. Erin had been trying to persuade him to do this and he'd always refused, he was damned if he was going to let the Council force his hand to do this. He wasn't ready to do it. "Erin has the rest of her life to live…"_

"_You do it or you lose everything." Ramanga wasn't just referring to his throne he was referring to Erin. They would kill her if he didn't do it. She knew too much about their world and being a former slayer didn't help matters either._

_"How long?" Vlad asked quietly._

_"One year."_

_He knew what Erin's choice would be but was he prepared to do it?_

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Ingrid." Vlad spoke softly; he needed his sister in this impromptu meeting. Ingrid nodded and gave Bertrand a look that said 'help'. Bertrand smirked and shook his head slightly at her plea, Ingrid had the power she craved but hated the responsibilities that came with it.

"Why are you here?" Ingrid asked them before Vlad could.

"Vlad needs a new Queen, with what's happened it's the most sensible thing to do."

Vlad scoffed, "Erin's lost her memories she's not dead. We're working to undo what they did."

Augustus asked a relevant question, "Shouldn't you be concentrating on who did it?" Vlad knew Bertrand would already be pouring through the slayer's records trying to figure it all out, it was what he was best at.

"We're dealing with it. My wife's health comes first, you all know that."

Amia thought Vlad should know the reason for their request. "A new Queen would disinherit Adria." Amia whispered to him and Vlad understood. This was their goal they wanted a new Queen so there would be a new heir. They'd been waiting for the opportune moment.

Amia and Erin were close, at least as close as vampires could be. She was the one person who'd taken Erin under her wing when Vlad had transformed her. Amia was nearly a hundred years old but she had wisdom beyond her years, like Vlad she'd had dealings with slayers and knew how to handle them.

"This is the perfect to get rid of her, with her mind wiped she won't be able to stop you. You won't lose any honour…" Vlad was bound to Erin for the rest of his unlife, the marriage laws were clear and that's what the Council hated above anything else. Vlad had used the law to remain with Erin.

"Let me get one thing clear, if I *ever* lose Erin there will *never* be a new Queen."

The Council stared at him, he couldn't let his bloodline die out, "But…"

"What is the problem with Erin?" Vlad asked suddenly. "Is it that she's a half fang or…"

"She gave you a female heir." Vlad had thought it might be because Adria didn't have 'pure' vampire DNA. It wasn't DNA that made a good leader, it was nurture. He never expected them to confront him on her gender.

Vlad's jaw dropped slightly, before he recovered, his eyes burning with fury. "So this is because we had a girl." Vlad spat at him, "You know the law was changed so the first born would inherit the title." Vlad had done it to prevent any more Ingrid's being created. Being ignored was painful enough, to have love for the first so many years until a male heir was born and then to have it ripped away was painful enough on anyone.

"Because you knew she wasn't strong enough to give you a male heir."

Vlad had enough, he flicked his hand out. Zola and Loki flew backwards their head slamming off the panelling of his throne room.

The vampires gasped as Vlad restrained them, they jolted and jerked as electricity tingled and raced through their empty veins. Vlad wasn't being merciful, what they'd just said made him the least likely to respond to pleas for leniency so they didn't bother. Usually Erin stepped in before Vlad went this far.

"Let me say this clearly," He began threateningly, thunder rumbling and crackling behind him. "My daughter will succeed me as Grand High Vampire, that won't change no matter how much you try to force it."

"Her powers won't be as strong as yours." There was relief in that tone. None of them had a clue to how powerful his daughter would become.

"But they'll still be a lot stronger than the average vampire's." Vlad smiled at them, his daughter's powers had been 'diluted' slightly with Erin's half fang genes thrown into the mix. He was thankful because it meant that she wouldn't have as hard a time as he had trying to control her powers.

Zola spoke quietly, "No vampire will bow down to the princess," Vlad winced as the word was used.

He didn't want Ree being known as a princess. He wanted her to be as normal as possible and that title didn't suit her. Erin was known as Queen but he wasn't known as King, Erin was called Queen because it meant 'Chief Female' or 'Honoured Female'. If they had a son Vlad didn't want him to be known as Prince either.

Loki's next words would have been better kept to himself. "I will never bow to the brat."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad's lip curled and he let out a snarl as he let out a bolt of lightening from his fingers; it narrowly missed Loki's head. His self-restraint only coming into play at the last minute.

"You will show my daughter and my Queen the respect they deserve."

"Never." Loki answered, he would never change his mind. "I will bow to a boy but never a girl."

Vlad's grip on the vampire tightened making Loki gasp as he felt as if his bones were being pushed back into the wood behind him.

"You need to have a male heir."

"I will *not* put my wife through losing a child again no matter what you want. Erin wasn't the first vampire to miscarry and she won't be the last. Dad didn't have me or Ingrid for six hundred years, I think you can wait just as long…"

The Council looked confused, "Adria…"

"Ree was an unexpected surprise." Vlad told them sternly, they bristled at his nickname for his daughter. "But I never cared if it was a boy or a girl we just wanted a healthy child."

"Then you're not a fit leader." Loki answered. Vlad's eyes blackened at the taunt. "What are you going to do? Slay me?" He questioned with a smirk on his face.

Vlad was within his rights now, he had a choice to kill him. Loki had insulted his family. Vlad drew his arm back and sent a powerful fireball careening towards Loki.

Loki's eyes widened in fear and he let out a cry. He never expected Vlad to do this, he thought he was weak. Zola turned away in fear of what would happen when Loki was hit.

Vlad lifted his fingers and the pulsating, scorching fireball stopped as it brushed Loki's long thin nose. Loki cried out in pain as it burned his flesh.

Vlad's face didn't change, it was still full of anger as he looked on Loki.

Loki looked at him briefly before looking away unable to meet his eyes. The power Vlad held was unleashed upon him, Vlad had been merciful to stop it just in time, but it looked as if Vlad hadn't been in any particular hurry to stop the fireball.

"Consider that a final warning, the next person to insult any member of my clan will get staked by me. Are we clear?"

They nodded slowly. Vlad let go of his powers and Zola and Loki dropped to the floor.

"Don't you ever enter my home uninvited again, just because you were invited in the first time it doesn't mean you can come and go as you please." Vlad paused, "Now GET OUT!"

They didn't need telling twice, Vlad's demonstration had scared them, they vanished in the blink of an eye.

He'd silenced them for now but Vlad knew they'd be back.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ree tugged at her tight cloak collar, the almost five year old hated being dressed up. Wolfie had thought it would be a good idea with the Council being in the school. The only flaw was that he'd produced her after the Council had left.

She was dressed in a long cloak, and a black dress. She tugged at it trying to get it off but it wouldn't move. Ree moved to stand in front of Erin, Erin reached out to unclasp the cloak.

"You look like true vampire, more than your father." The Count told her, pride in his voice. The comment missed the mark, it was like water off a duck's back to Vlad now.

"If a vampire always has to wear this then," Ree looked up at the Count, "I hate being a vampire."

The Count narrowed his eyes at his son, accusing him of already corrupting the future heir to the vampire world. Vlad just snorted finding it ironic. It obviously ran in the family.

The comment made Erin smile, "You sound just like your dad." Erin whispered into Addy's ear making the small girl giggle as she clearly took it as a compliment.

As Erin's words reached his ears, Vlad froze, he hadn't told her that he never wanted to be a vampire only he didn't want her to be one. He hadn't gotten to that part yet.

He spun around just in time to see her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"ERIN!"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	12. Procedure

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 12: Procedure

Vlad caught Erin before she slid completely off the couch. He wrapped his arms around her, hoisting her back onto the soft cushions before she hid her head on the floorboards.

"Mummy?" Adria's frightened voice asked, the sight of Erin collapsing scaring her beyond words. She reached out and grasped Erin's shoulder in her small hands, shaking her fiercely. Erin didn't wake.

"Erin?" Vlad asked sharply, he clicked his fingers but nothing happened. Usually someone could wake up from a reboot with a click of the fingers no matter who had performed the mind wipe.

Erin's eyes moved back and forth under her eyelids rapidly, that was something at least.

"What's wrong with mum?" Adria asked him gently, her voice quivering slightly as she tried to sound brave.

Vlad didn't answer; he couldn't explain it to her she wouldn't understand. He clicked his fingers again and again, alternating hands as he tried to wake her. Adria tried to copy his actions but struggled to click her fingers, quickly giving up and clapping instead.

"What happened?" Ingrid asked her brother having heard the commotion. She immediately bent over Erin, checking her skin temperature carefully. It was still normal.

"Her mind just rebooted," Vlad told her quickly. "It's the first time it's happened."

"Not even when you kissed her?" He knew his sister had seen him kiss Erin. He felt like a teenager hiding her from his family again not a twenty eight year old.

Even the slightest reaction from her towards him should have sparked a reboot. Vlad shook his head either Erin was good at hiding it or her mind wipe was too strong.

"She doesn't remember anything, its blank." Vlad told his sister, still clicking his fingers trying to wake Erin.

Erin's eyes began to flutter open. Vlad instinctively cupped her face in his hands.

As soon as they opened completely her gaze rested on Vlad, her gaze dropped to his hands and their position on her. Vlad lowered them, realising that he may be making her feel uncomfortable.

"You okay?" He asked at the same time as Ingrid. Ingrid helped Erin sit up Addy grabbed her mother's neck and hugged her tightly. Erin automatically responded, holding the young girl to her. She cupped her head as she buried herself in her chest.

"What happened?" She asked Vlad, confused at the fuss they were making over her.

"You blacked out." He answered, "Your mind rebooted."

"I remembered something?" She asked him, Vlad nodded slowly.

"You knew I never wanted to be a vampire and I didn't tell you that." He gave her a sad smile and Erin nodded slowly. Looking at him she knew it was true, he carried the air of a reluctant leader. Someone who'd had his destiny decided a long time ago.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno was going to repeat exactly the same thing he'd told Ingrid. There was no point in rushing them, not enough adjustments had been made yet. Their physiology was different to theirs, besides they needed a shot of argentalium to help the process. Argentalium was poison to a vampire because of the garlic inside it so they'd have to rely on using the external methods only.

They'd been hoping for at least another twenty-four hours before attempting to undo the mind wipe.

Jonno shook his head at Vlad who was standing with his arms crossed across the other side of the room. This was something that just couldn't be rushed.

"It's not ready." Jonno told Vlad. They hadn't run enough tests to make sure it was safe for her.

"Erin's started to black out, she needs it to be undone quickly."

"It didn't harm me or mum…" The subject of Eric Van Helsing was carefully avoided.

"A vampire mind is different to a humans. It works quicker and more of it is used to access our powers. Even as a half fang her mind was upgraded." It was common knowledge that vampire minds were more advanced than breathers' minds. "The more she blacks out the greater the chance of brain damage." Vlad told Jonno, glancing towards Erin.

Erin seemed to be taking the information in her stride, black outs weren't a good sign either way.

Ryan stepped in at that moment, whizzing into the room with a gust of cold air. "What are you doing?" He looked accusingly at Vlad, "You don't know what this will do to her…"

"We need to take the risk." Vlad told him, he hated making the overall decision but it had to be done. If Erin blacked out again there was no telling what would happen.

"It's not worth her unlife!" Ryan couldn't believe Vlad was willing to risk this 'procedure' on her, he was supposed to love his sister.

"We need to take the risk."

Erin looked between them, both of them were fighting for her well-being but she knew which side she was on.

Ryan marched closer to the slightly smaller vampire, "You have no right!" 

Vlad shook his head, disagreeing with him completely. "I have every right as her husband and the father of her daughter."

"I'M HER BROTHER!" Ryan yelled making her wince.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Jonno yelled at the top of his voice, he could see Erin was getting more and more distressed as they spoke. "Vlad has the right as her next of kin." Jonno told the half fang.

"In the breather world, in this world…"

"The same law applies." Vlad finished, "I have the final say regardless." It sounded selfish but he knew that Erin would want to remember, she'd told him as much.

Ryan looked at his sister. "Please Ryan." Erin spoke quietly. "I need to remember. It's dark and its empty not remembering. Everyone around me knows everything about me but I don't know anything about them at all. I want to know my husband and my daughter.

Ryan looked at his sister seeing the determination in her eyes, once Erin had her mind set on something there was no changing it. He nodded slowly.

Erin closed her eyes in relief. She could do this. The procedure would work and this would be nothing more than a nightmare.

It would work.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

There wasn't a large amount of equipment involved in the reversing of the mind wipe. There was a laptop hooked up to a light bar on a tripod. The light bar was a black box with LEDs in a row. Jonno turned them on to test it and nodded to Mina as they turned on an off giving the appearance of moving left and right.

Jonno placed a chair four feet away from the light; he sat in it before repositioning it in the best place to look at the bar.

He looked at Mina, she wasn't exactly eager to perform this task this early on either. There was no telling it would even work on a vampire, although there was nothing to say that it wouldn't.

She gestured for Erin to sit down. Erin looked up at Vlad and Ryan. The pair nodded slowly.

"Look at the lights." Mina spoke to Erin, Erin glanced at Vlad. He gave her a reassuring smile, this had to work. Erin looked at the yellow lights; they danced back and forth in a strangely soothing manner. "Just relax and empty your mind."

"Its already empty." Erin muttered angrily at the unintentional reminder. Mina looked sheepish; she hadn't thought how her words would affect Erin. The relaxed state she'd wanted Erin to enter had just been undone.

"Think back to the last complete day you remember, 30th October 2011." Erin began to close her eyes as she remembered back. "Don't close your eyes!" Mina snapped quickly. Erin's eyes snapped open and towards Vlad, breaking her trance...again.

Erin looked unsure and Vlad stepped closer to her subconsciously. Erin gave him a grateful smile and reached for his hand. Vlad stretched it out hesitantly and Erin laced their fingers together. She still didn't know him but him being there reassured her already.

"You can do it." He whispered, she nodded and turned back to the lights.

Her eyes focussing on them and her mind clearing. She had to put all of her energy into this for it to work.

She had faith because Vlad had faith.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid watched her brother and sister in law impatiently, she wanted this to work. She knew the Council would try again; they wouldn't stop at trying to get rid of Erin that easily. She didn't want to think about what would happen without Erin in the picture, Vlad would become a merciless monster without her.

"Think about what you feel when you think of vampires, what you feel when you look at Vlad and Adria."

Adria filled her mind, the smiling image of the trusting young girl. The way she idolised her father and loved her mother. Erin felt a rush of something for her before it disappeared fleetingly from her mind again.

"Whispers." Erin mumbled under her breath.

"Grab them Erin and pull them forwards to the front of your mind." Erin screwed up her face slightly but she didn't close her eyes as she concentrated on what Mina had told her to do.

Vlad squeezed her hand slightly, Erin smiled at his actions she remembered something small.

Him pulling her from a room, she had a heartbeat she could feel it thumping in her chest. She remembered Bertrand's angry face as Vlad said something. She couldn't make out the words but they'd made her smile.

Erin had to tell him.

She pulled her eyes from the lights, glancing up at him. Mina's face took on a look of horror. Erin shouldn't have done that.

In a matter of seconds they knew why.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin suddenly went rigid, her whole body freezing.

Vlad grabbed her quickly and laid her down on the floor. As soon as she touched the ground she began to fit. Her whole body rocked back and forth. Vlad knew Erin wouldn't be able to hear him so he didn't speak.

Everyone immediately crowded around her, trying to help her somehow.

"Get her on her side!" Mina yelled as Erin continued to spasm violently. Mina looked towards Vlad, "We need to hold her down." Vlad nodded and dove towards Erin, holding her shoulders down while Renfield and Ingrid held her legs.

"You didn't tell me this could happen!" Vlad snapped at Mina, resisting the sensation to lower his fangs as they fought to reveal themselves in his anger.

"Usually slayers faint if they're eyes are taken off it, no one's ever had a seizure before." Mina defended herself, "We did say we weren't sure what would happen on a vampire." 

"Can we argue later?" Ingrid asked them, annoyed at the conversation. Vlad nodded looking down at his wife.

Jonno grabbed Erin's arms and held them to her sides.

Vlad had to use more pressure than he would usually use to try and get her to remain still so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Erin didn't seem to be calming down, her fangs were down gnashing on the thin air..

"Get back." Vlad told Jonno sternly, he didn't want the slayer to get bitten accidentally. Erin wouldn't have a clue what she would be doing if she bit him. The only person she couldn't affect if she bit them was Vlad because he'd turned her.

Jonno moved back slightly, arching his body away as far as his arms would let him before releasing her wrists.

Renfield took over lifting Erin's eyelids to look at her pupils; he pressed a hand to her forehead. She didn't feel any different.

"Her mind's rejecting the treatment." Renfield muttered softly, he looked Erin over, her actions were less frantic but it could have been because she was exhausting herself.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked panicking; he'd never seen Erin like this.

Ingrid looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened as she realised something. "You don't know?"

Vlad had to know…

Didn't he?

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	13. Might

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I spent ages staring at this chapter…I knew what I wanted to write I just couldn't get it down on paper…_

Chapter 13: Might

Vlad looked completely confused, he didn't have the answers to this so why did Ingrid expect that he should?

Then he realised she wasn't asking if he knew what was wrong, she was asking if he knew what she knew, as confusing as that sounded. If Ingrid knew something then Erin must have confided in her and that realisation hurt. What was so wrong that Erin couldn't tell him about?

"What do you know?" Vlad asked Ingrid very slowly and deliberately. Ingrid realised all eyes were fixed on her. "Please, Ingrid if you know something…"

"You didn't account for it? In the procedure, you didn't think about it?" Ingrid pressed, muttering mostly to herself.

"Account for what? Please Ingrid I need to know." Vlad pleaded. He loosened his hold over Erin as she finally stilled, her eyes were moving still.

"Erin said she was going to tell you." Ingrid began slowly. Everyone was looking at her with rapt attention. Ingrid might claim she liked being the centre of attention but in reality it was completely the opposite.

Vlad was confused Erin hadn't told him anything. What was his wife keeping from him? He thought back to the feast and remembered that Erin was going to tell him something. That was before Augustus and the blood in his goblet distracted him.

Ingrid didn't really want to be the one to tell Vlad, it was more of Erin's line. She didn't know how to tell Vlad or how he'd react. Erin had contacted her about it, she'd been unsure about what to do.

Vlad looked at Renfield, "I don't know what she'd talking about Master Vlad."

"Erin wasn't sure but she wanted to get it checked." Ingrid paused, "By the looks of it she didn't manage to get it checked." Everyone's eyes flickered down to Erin.

"Ingrid!" Bertrand snapped, he was getting just as irritated at the suspense that Ingrid was holding over them.

Ingrid closed her eyes as she spoke, "There *might* be a chance she's pregnant."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad let go of Erin like she was hot coals. He stood stiffly, slowly backing away and shaking his head. He kept moving until there was a large enough distance between him and his wife.

This couldn't be happening, not now. They couldn't go through this again.

"She can't be." Vlad told Ingrid firmly, he would have known. Last time he'd known. "We lost our last six months ago…"

"Erin wasn't sure Vlad, she didn't want to upset you if she was wrong. I told her to tell you." Ingrid would have mentioned it sooner but she assumed that Vlad already knew about it.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Vlad whispered, "How long have you known?"

Ingrid knew her answer would upset Vlad, "A week."

Erin wouldn't have usually involved Ingrid on something so personal but she couldn't talk to Amia in case she let it slip to the Council.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

_Erin swept into the room, landing with a slight thump before morphing into her usual form,_

"_Look what the bat dragged in." Ingrid snarkily spoke, Erin rolled her eyes on instinct. "What do you want half fang?" The malice that had been there ten years ago was now completely gone but Erin knew Ingrid had to save face._

_"I need your help." Erin told her serious, "I don't know what to do." Erin wrung her hands slightly. Erin was nervous. "I don't know why I came." Erin turned back towards the window._

_Ingrid looked at her with a knowing look, "Where does Vlad think you are?" Ingrid asked curiously. Erin paused, looking at her sister in law over her shoulder._

"_Shopping for his birthday present."_

"_Vlad still hasn't worked out you buy them a month early then?" The question was rhetorical. Erin gave an involuntary half smile; Vlad always left his to the last minute. "What's wrong?" For Erin to fool Vlad so he wouldn't know she was seeing his sister there was definitely something wrong._

_Erin whispered something so quietly that not even Ingrid's vampire hearing could hear it._

"_What?" Ingrid asked her, her face screwed up from the exertion of trying to hear Erin._

"_I might be pregnant." She spoke again, only a fraction louder than before. A pin could be heard to drop. "I don't know what to do."_

"_Have you done a test?" Ingrid asked her quietly, she understood why Erin hadn't told Vlad. She didn't want to get his hopes up in case she miscarried again or she wasn't pregnant at all._

_Erin's eyes flashed angrily, "I can't exactly walk into Boots and get one can I? They don't work on vampires." Erin glanced around the room, her hormones getting the best of her, this was her first inkling at what might be happening to her body. "I need Renfield to test me to make sure."_

_"You need to tell Vlad what you suspect, he deserves to know until Renfield can test you." Ingrid told her gently. Renfield was with the Count in Transylvania on one of the Count's visits to his old hunting partners._

"_I can't." Erin shook her head, "I can't put him through losing another baby…"_

"_Erin it happened once, there's no saying that you'll lose this one. There's no saying you're pregnant either." Ingrid spoke softly to the younger woman, "Do you want to be pregnant?"_

_Erin nodded slowly; she wanted to have another child._

"_Then tell him."_

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked between Erin and the device, he hadn't known about this. If he had he wouldn't have even let it into his 'palace'.

Jonno spoke angrily at him, "The procedure is too dangerous to use on pregnant women! In slayers it affects their blood pressure. Erin just seized. That should be proof enough."

"You didn't exactly tell Vlad it shouldn't be used on her *if* she is pregnant." Bertrand snapped back at the slayer, the old war of words coming into play once more.

"When she had the seizure she could have and she still might lose the baby…"

"JONNO!" Mina, Ingrid, Bertrand and the Count snapped at once, horror written across their faces. Jonno should never have said that. Vlad looked at him blankly, the raw pain of sad reminiscence across his face.

Jonno paled as he realised what he'd said, he hadn't thought he'd just spoken.

Erin began to stir slowly her eyes fluttering open. Vlad looked down but he couldn't go to her.

He fled.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A knocking on the door made Vlad look up, he didn't want any visitors but it didn't look like he was going to get much of a choice in the matter.

Why did he insist that Erin undergo the procedure? He felt like an idiot and he'd nearly killed their (possibly) unborn child.

"Vlad?" The Count asked quietly as he entered the room. He wasn't usually one to talk to about theses kinds of things but it wasn't something that could be answered with 'just get on with your unlife' it was something that needed to be handled delicately.

"I didn't let her tell me." Vlad whispered. "I was too busy trying to stop Augustus from slipping human blood into my goblet." Vlad ran a hand through his hair, he should have let her finish and stopped her from promising to tell him later. Vlad looked up at him and the Count saw tears running down his face. "I don't know if I can handle losing this baby."

"You won't lose it. Jonno just spoke out of turn. Erin's much stronger than that. She's had her mind wiped but she hasn't run away." The Count spoke quietly to his son.

Vlad had never opened up about how he felt about his miscarried child. He'd kept everything to himself, Erin had only ever been the one person Vlad had opened up to in all of his twenty-eight years. He doubted even Vlad had spoken to Erin about this one.

"Why did we have to lose the last one?" Vlad asked quietly, "We didn't do anything. We couldn't we just get a break. We love Ree so much, we want her to have a brother or sister so much." Ree had asked them twice about it but she'd seemed to sense something over the last six months and hadn't asked again.

"Vlad you never said how you felt about it."

Vlad brushed it under the rug, just like he'd done over the last six months whenever anyone had even tried to bring up the topic with him. Vlad didn't talk about it unless he had to. "Erin's more important."

"Vlad…" The Count spoke slowly in warning.

Vlad swiped at his eyes, turning back into the leader that wasn't affected by anything. The leader Erin had to drum sense into when he acted this way. "It doesn't matter, it happened. I can't undo it so there's no point in dwelling on it."

"You've bottled it up for six months. You need to get it off your mind." His father's voice was soft. His son was hurting and no good could come from ignoring it any longer. He wanted to help him.

"I'm angry okay!" Vlad screamed at his father, "I'm angry at everyone. I'm angry with Erin for what happened. I'm angry with Renfield for not being there in time and I'm angry with myself because no matter what superior powers I have I couldn't save our child. The only time in my unlife that I actually wanted my powers and I couldn't do anything but stand by as I watched Erin suffer." He fixed a sharp glare at his father, "You don't know how that feels."

"I don't." The Count conceded, "But I watched both of you suffer." They'd dealt with it together as they had dealt with everything else but Vlad had kept his pain mostly to himself so not to burden her.

Vlad let out a choked laugh, "You know what the worst part was? We'd even started thinking of names. Barely three months and we'd started on names, names that mean nothing now."

"You could use them for this child." The Count suggested.

"It won't change the fact the name would be for the baby we lost. Its not fair on this child." Vlad let out a small snort, "I'm saying 'this child' and I don't even know for certain that she's pregnant."

"Do you want her to be?" Vlad gave him a strange look, "If the mind wipe hadn't happened, would you want her to be?"

Vlad looked away, there was no denying it. "Yeah."

"Then think about that and not what might or might not happen." Vlad nodded slowly.

The Count pulled his son to him and hugged him, something he'd only done a handful of times in the last twenty-eight years.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The first thing Vlad saw when he entered the room was Erin sitting up on the chair, greedily drinking the soy blood that Bertrand was providing her with. She glanced up at Vlad shyly. She saw his eyes were dark and puffy as if he'd been crying, she couldn't understand why though.

The others seemed to be looking at him with concern in their eyes but he nodded, shrugging their concern off completely.

Jonno's eyes were full of apology for speaking out of turn.

"It didn't work." She told him, her voice full of sorrow. She didn't know what else to say, she wanted it to work so desperately.

"I know." Vlad crouched down in front of her. "I need to ask you something." Erin nodded slowly, she was amazed by how Vlad always asked her before going ahead with something – he really wasn't a normal vampire. "Will you let Renfield run some tests? Check that everything's okay."

Ingrid knew that Vlad wanted to find out for certain before telling Erin there was a chance she was pregnant.

Erin nodded slowly, tests were a good idea.

Tests might help her get her memory back.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	14. Making Sense

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry it's really late again, I've been having a few choice words with a printer and its cartridges that it keeps rejecting for the last hour or so. I'm afraid I got distracted and didn't realise the time of the post._

Chapter 14: Making Sense

Vlad sat next to Erin; he didn't touch her as he waited for the information to sink in. Vlad didn't know how Erin would react to this new information. She looked completely dumbfounded as he told her.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was quiet. Vlad had expected her to be angry, he was surprised she wasn't…yet.

"Renfield's never wrong…" Vlad tipped his head as he reconsidered that one, "Well once but he did it on purpose." He still hadn't forgiven Renfield for his incorrect DNA test. "I know it seems like I'm giving you too much information…"

"Its okay Vlad." Erin told him gently, "I'd rather know than find out by accident again." Vlad looked sheepish at that one. "I'm not angry."

She was shocked but not angry, he didn't know. She was frightened at first, the thought of something inside her that she didn't know about or even remember how it happened but a voice inside her head was telling her it was okay.

"What does this mean for my memories?"

"We can't risk using the device again." He told her quietly, "Its not designed for pregnant vampires or even pregnant slayers. It would mean a high risk of losing the baby."

He managed to keep his voice calm as he spoke and Erin felt a pang of pain in her chest at his final words she didn't know why though. She placed a hand on her stomach, trying to feel the small life inside her. She felt love for the child the moment Vlad mentioned it. Vlad watched her actions with a small smile on his face.

His words had the opposite effect though as she felt as if she was being crushed from the inside out. "So how will I remember?" For the sake of this baby she needed to remember.

Vlad couldn't answer; his hopes had relied on the slayer device. "I don't know."

"Is there anything I should do? So I don't harm the baby." She watched as something flickered in his eyes but she didn't press him for it.

"Drink plenty of soy blood." Vlad shrugged. Soy blood was the best form of nutrition for the growing child. "Are you okay with this?" He asked her, this had been forced upon her and she didn't really have a choice in her present frame of mind.

"I feel like I've had no choice in it." She told him honestly, but the fact that she was pregnant meant she had a choice at the start. "But I want it." His eyes snapped to hers, relief in them. "I want this child. Losing my memories can't take that feeling away from me." She couldn't help it she didn't feel angry she was happy about it, there must have been a reason for that.

Vlad gave her a curious look, her mind wipe should have removed any feelings she felt as well, she'd lost them towards him but she was remembering feeling love for Ree and this child. Perhaps the device had worked a little.

"I wish this hadn't happened now," He told her quietly. Erin gave him a confused look, "I wish it hadn't happened when you'd lost you memories."

Erin gave him a soft smile, he was wonderful for caring about how she felt. "It's okay Vlad. At least I know why I've been feeling sick." She hadn't mentioned it before because she'd thought it was something to do with the mind wipe but she'd been feeling sick at various times of the day.

Vlad snorted slightly, only Erin could find something positive out of it all. She hadn't forgotten that.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The laptops blinked and flashed as new information was uploaded onto the system. The walls shimmered as the light from the laptops illuminated the room, no one had had the sense to turn on the lights until Vlad flicked the switch.

Immediately several slayers groaned and winced as the brightness of the electricity forced their eyes to adjust.

"I do have electricity. I don't really use candle light." Vlad informed them shaking his head; he received matching exasperated glances from the slayers. Vlad just brushed them off, they were obviously used to vampires that still lived in the Stone Age.

Vlad moved across to where Jonno and Bertrand were standing, distrust and distain for each other still existing. They kept glancing at each other half expecting the other one to either stake them or bite them.

"Where's Erin?" Jonno asked, trying to think of some form of distraction quickly.

"Resting,"

"I'm sorry," Jonno told him sincerely, he couldn't imagine what Vlad was going through. Vlad gave him a small smile; he knew exactly what Jonno's words meant they had many meanings, every one as sincere as the rest.

"Thanks." Vlad gulped slightly, wanting to change the subject quickly. He gestured with his head towards the now motionless computer screen. "So what are you doing?"

"We're about to go through the archives to see who did this and if there's a way around the wipe."

"There's only one way." Vlad muttered darkly. "That's why they committed suicide afterwards."

Jonno let out a sigh sharing an annoyed glance with Bertrand. Vlad was really being a pessimist at the moment but in his place they suspected they'd be exactly the same. "Another way, it can't be just because you've got more power that you can undo them."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad rubbed his eyes blearily, staring at the screen was making his eyes water. Vlad dropped his head down trying to stop them hurting. As a vampire he shouldn't look at bright lights, that's why their computers were set at a lower brightness but the slayers couldn't see them without their eyes hurting.

Bertrand seemed to mimic his actions, Bertrand hated looking weak but it was better to show weakness in front of people who knew him than strangers.

They'd spent hours trawling through the data on the portable hard drives; it was quicker than looking through the clan books and a lot more up to date. They'd managed to narrow it down to about ten different factions eliminating the obvious – no women, no official crest and no well-known members (at least in the foreground).

This was more Bertrand's area of expertise, he knew a lot more about vampires and their tricks than anyone else knew, although Vlad was rapidly catching up.

Bertrand fought back a yawn as he pointed to one crest on the screen; it wasn't an official crest, as the Grand High Vampire would have to approve it before it could be widely used. The fact they'd bypassed Vlad spoke volumes but not everyone was on Vlad's side.

It was a simple crest; it was a set of scales. One side had a set of fangs and the other had a breather skull, the scales were tipped so the side that had the advantage was the vampires. It spoke volumes for the notion of fair justice, they thought vampires were blameless.

"They seem the most likely to be the ones who attacked us. The Unsullied."

"There are more than one group with a grudge against me." Vlad reminded him, every decision he made would always cause disagreements in some form amongst his kind. He was used to these small groups but none had made a direct movement on him since the Brotherhood six years ago and Bertrand before that nine years ago.

Never before had anyone directly attacked Erin.

"This group demands 'Purity Above All'. They want a new Queen and a new leader. They think you need to set an example of purity for the rest of them to follow."

"But it doesn't make sense, if they just want a pure race why not just kill Erin." Jonno gave the vampire leader a look a look, adding as an afterthought: "No offence Vlad."

Vlad nodded accepting her apology even though he wasn't offended. Ingrid had made a good point; if they wanted purity then just mind wiping Erin didn't make sense. The only way to ensure a pure future leader was remove the half fang.

Understanding slowly dawned on Vlad, "Erin was just a distraction." Vlad realised, "They knew we'd focus all our energy on her."

"Then…"

Their conversation was interrupted by a high-pitched scream echoing around his home.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad sped as fast as he could down the stretching corridors of his home, desperate to reach the source of the sound as quickly as possible.

The scream was definitely female but it was higher pitched than Erin's, beside Erin didn't scream anymore she'd lost her shock reflex (at least she had before the mind wipe).

The room was dark when he entered slowly. Adria wasn't one to be shy of the darkness but usually there was at least on small light on at this time.

He glanced around his keen eyesight cutting through the darkness; Ree's small figure was standing at an awkward angle, he went to investigate further.

Vlad felt something wrap around his throat, yanking him backwards in the darkness.

Then a sharp tip against his jaw, pressing into the exposed flesh there.

A fraction deeper and he'd be dust.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	15. Purity

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I have a feeling this definitely will be as long as my other stories – sorry about that, it sort of grew…_

Chapter 15: Purity

His neck had a form of leather holding it back, interlaced with argentalium to make it stronger, they knew he could shock them if they used their bare skin. Vlad held his head high he wasn't going to gulp or let them think he was nervous about what had happened. He wasn't going to show the smallest sign of weakness.

"You move and your daughter gets staked." Foul breath whispered into his ear, the stake didn't move though from under his chin. "It'll be messy and very painful considering she's not a full vampire yet." He glanced across the room there was no Erin in there only Addy. He clicked his fingers and immediately the lights snapped on.

The five vampires in the room winced at the sudden light, very few vampires had electricity. The vampire holding Addy was well build, he was taller than Vlad and looked down on him with a small sneer, his hair was shoulder length and blond.

Vlad noticed there were two vampires restraining him, he wondered if it was because they were scared of him. He didn't get a good look at their features as they were behind him.

The final two vampires stood behind the one restraining his daughter, they were thin and gangly. They seemed to be twins and didn't look too sure of what they were supposed to be doing.

Addy was crying as she was held roughly by the arms, she was bent backwards slightly on her tiptoes in a very uncomfortable position.

He was angry that they'd even dared to touch his heir.

Vlad didn't dare move he couldn't risk his daughter's life.

He felt his wrists being clamped inside fang cuffs, he wouldn't be able to escape them without accessing his full powers, and in a space the size of Addy's room it wasn't a good idea. While large by normal standards in was still too small to contain his full power and could kill them all if he unleashed it.

"Let her go." Vlad spoke quietly, never raising his voice above a whisper.

"We came all his way for her, it's a waste to lose her now." The vampire grinned at him. "After all the trouble we went to, to distract you and leave her less protected. Your wife is quite the fighter." Vlad was right; wiping Erin had only been a distraction. His jaw set at that realisation and he rolled hi tongue in his mouth.

"Daddy…" Ree questioned quietly, her voice laden with panic.

Vlad didn't look at her; he fixed his gaze on the vampire that held her. "It'll be okay Ree." Ree nodded at him slowly, letting him know she'd heard him. Her dad had never lied to her before and he wouldn't now.

"Look at the love on his face, he loves you." He whispered childishly to her, Addy cried harder.

"Ree is a child, let her go. This isn't her fault." Ree couldn't help what she'd been born as. Vlad hated the prejudice that still reigned free in their world.

The vampire looked at him as if it were obvious. "We want a guarantee that you'll listen to us." Adria was the best way to do that, Vlad would fear for his daughter's life, this had all been about kidnapping her and holding her hostage to make Vlad bend his will to fit them.

"Just listen? You don't mean that, you want to make sure I'll do what you want." Vlad tilted his head. "You're The Unsullied."

The intruders looked upon him with surprise, "You've done your homework." There was no point in denying it now.

Vlad went to fold his arms but forgot his hands were cuffed behind his back and he bit his tongue to stop the cry of surprise as he tried. "I like to know who attacks my clan."

"So you know what we stand for then?"

"'Purity' amongst our kind." Vlad spat out. The thought disgusted him, no one was pure anymore. Everyone was a mixture of backgrounds, even these so called 'pure' vampires weren't pure, for a start vampires evolved from the same gene pool as breathers but they evolved differently. "And I guess you're here to 'discuss' it with me." It wasn't a question it was a conclusion.

"You get to the point." Vlad nodded at the vampire, he hated beating around the bush. Especially when his family's lives were at stake. "Get rid of your wife and daughter."

Vlad's answer was immediate. "Never." That was never going to be considered.

The vampire still had another card to play. "Then hand over your throne to us." Vlad's eyes narrowed; if he handed over the throne then they would still attack his family. They wouldn't stop until they were all dead.

"No."

He wasn't going to make it easy on them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The vampire let out a roar and Ree flinched as the sound reached her. She remained tensed her shoulder's hunched looking just like her mother then. Vlad's eyes settled on his daughter, she looked up at him and he lowered his head trying to reassure her. Adria would make it out safely or he'd die trying.

"Our kind needs to remain pure. With your love for that half fang and that abomination…"

He was cut off as Vlad curled his lip and hissed violently at the vampire.

Vlad shook his head; he wasn't the first vampire to have married a half fang. "I'm not the first vampire…"

"You're our leader!" He yelled at him, "You need to set an example."

As Grand High Vampire his bloodline needed to be pure as it would become a legacy passed down through the Dracula clan. He was diluting his blood and other vampires would follow his example. Their noble kind would become nothing more than mongrels.

"There is no place for love in our world." He spat at Vlad, their world was based on evil not kindness and love. "Love makes you weak, you can't undo the mind wipe because you're 'in love' with her. That's what made it so perfect." The lead vampire cackled at him. "How does it feel to know everything about the Queen but she doesn't know a thing about you?"

"She will remember." Vlad promised him, there wasn't any doubt in his mind. "We'll find a way to undo it." He wouldn't rest until they'd found a way to undo it completely. "I'll have my wife back and I'll slay you for treason and for even touching my daughter."

The lead vampire roughly turned Addy's head, studying her closely unsure what to make of the child. "How could you love such a disappointment?"

"Because I don't judge my kind on their clans." He used information to deal with them but he never judged a clan until he met them. The vampire world was full of boot lickers and back stabbers, he wasn't as naïve as they thought him to be.

"She's pretty but she'll never lead our kind because of what she is." Addy trembled under his firm grasp, "Be glad she lost your last unpure child." Vlad stepped forward; they had just crossed the line with that remark. Fury was written across his face and the air sparked with electricity, his lip curled and his fangs dropping. Thunder crackled and lightening flashed violently in the background at the deliberate insult.

The vampires laughed at the sight of their leader worked up over a woman.

He looked down at the stake, focussing as it shattered against the wall, no longer a threat to him.

His head snapped up almost robotically and Vlad's eyes narrowed and the vampire opposite him flew backwards. He'd mastered not using his hands to direct his powers years ago, unfortunately this way he could only use his powers on those directly in front of him.

The vampire cried out as he flew out of the window, the glass shattering and the frame fracturing exposing them all to the night air.

The vampires behind him kicked his legs out from underneath him after a moment for surprise. Vlad couldn't swing out his arms to steady himself do he fell backwards.

A fist landed itself in Vlad's left kidney making him grunt, that was definitely a foul move. He rolled over to his side, the vampires prepared to kick him in the stomach.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The grip of the vampire holding her slipped and Addy rushed towards her father, her arm was jerked back roughly as the vampire managed to grip her again. She watched as Vlad fell to the ground.

"DAD!" Adria yelled as loud as she could. She screamed as her head felt like it was on fire. The young child doubled over, clutching her head.

A shockwave rippled through the room, it blew out the remaining windows. Sending glass raining down below. Vlad was thankful it was still night otherwise he'd be dust with the amount of light in the room.

The furniture was destroyed completely, Addy's bed and chairs ending little more than a pile of useless matchsticks.

Pillows exploded, leaving little more than feathers. Books flew from their shelves at the force of the shockwave.

Vlad's fang cuffs snapped the moment the shockwave touched them. The two vampires attacking him twisted in surprise. The moment the shockwave touched them they exploded in a ball of fire. They screamed and writhed in agony as the fire fed from them.

The remaining two vampires inside the room vanished vertically before the shockwave could touch them. Vlad threw off what remained of his cuffs and ran across the room to Adria. He knelt before her, pulling her hands from her head and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Before he could speak Vlad felt something collide against his head and the world turned the darkest shade of black.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	16. Activated Early

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 16: Activated Early

Vlad woke slowly, the back of his head throbbing. He shook it slowly trying to clear the cobwebs and double vision that was still there.

He sat up quickly, glancing frantically around the room.

"ADRIA!" He shouted trying to find his daughter.

A black blur launched herself at him, knocking him back down to the floor. He closed his eyes and held her to him tightly, relieved that she was okay.

He felt her hot tears in his neck, she felt warmer than usual, although until her sixteenth birthday she would remain almost as warm as a breather. Vlad looked up at Erin a soft smile directed at her as he saw the concern for him on her face.

Vlad stroked her hair lightly, trying to get the child to calm down. He tried to push her back slightly so he could sit up but failed completely.

He pushed against the wall, forcing himself upright and leaning against the wall.

"It's okay." He whispered to her, Erin silently asked if she could come closer to him. Vlad held out his hand pulling her down. "They won't hurt you now." Addy sniffled. "Your mum's here." That relaxed her slightly although Vlad could feel her muscles were still tense.

Erin wasn't sure what to do so she let her instincts take over. She moved closer to Vlad and gently ran her hand up and down Addy's back. Her daughter turned her head to face her. Addy's face was streaked with tears as she looked at Erin. Erin gave her a small smile, moving across and kissing her forehead lightly.

Addy hiccupped slightly, reaching for her mother. Erin let her although she felt slightly uncomfortable at her actions.

"What happened?" Jonno asked him, looking around at the two piles of dust that remained of two of their five intruders and the room looked like a bomb had hit it.

Vlad looked down at his daughter, before glancing across to Erin. "Ree happened to them."

That confused everyone.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield checked Ree over, "She's a little warmer but she's fine." Addy didn't move from Vlad's arms as soon as Renfield had finished checking her over she turned back into Vlad's chest. Vlad wasn't in a hurry to let her go either.

"Thanks Renfield." Vlad just wanted to make sure everything was okay with Addy. He didn't think it was a cause for concern because the same used to happen to him but what had worried him was her age.

"She screamed, two of them burst into flame and the others retreated."

"Are you sure you didn't…"

"A shockwave broke the fang cuffs holding me, I couldn't have done it without turning everyone in the room to dust. It wasn't me." He told them seriously, his eyes challenging anyone to contradict him.

"She's too young." The Count accepted the challenge, what Vlad was saying was impossible. Vampire children didn't develop their powers until they were thirteen.

"I know but it happened. I just don't know why yet."

"Her powers are just as triggered by emotions as yours are Vlad. Addy's probably activated when she became scared. It wouldn't have happened under normal circumstances but she went through an ordeal tonight." Vlad nodded slowly at Bertrand's observation, there was no saying she would be able to access them again until she was a teenager. He hoped she wouldn't but he needed to be prepared in case she did.

"Addy shouldn't have access to her powers for another eight years." The Count whispered quietly, repeating what he'd said earlier.

Ingrid answered that comment, she couldn't resist throwing a dig in at her brother though. "Vlad's more powerful than the average vampire. He might have been able to access yours back then if he'd ever bothered to try."

Vlad muttered something under his breath at that honest answer, it was in Transylvanian so Ree wouldn't understand. She was learning but Vlad had found out if he said it fast enough she couldn't catch what he said yet.

Bertrand drew them back before Ingrid could respond to Vlad's mutter. "The only thing that probably saved you was the fact you can withstand more than any other vampire."

Jonno tipped his head at Vlad, interrupting with a question no one had asked yet. "What did they want?"

"They wanted to use her as a hostage to get me to do what they wanted."

Thunder crackled in the background as the Count spoke, "They touched her?"

"She's fine." Vlad reassured him, The Unsullied would pay when Vlad found them. They'd forced Adria to accept her responsibilities early, something he would never forgive. He wanted her to have a childhood, a childhood he was denied.

Bertrand suddenly spun towards the window, he sniffed the air before his fangs lowered. "Incoming."

Vlad was right he knew they'd be back and now wasn't the right time for them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Are you okay?" Augustus asked the moment he materialised, as always he was the last to transform into his vampire form. "We heard you were attacked."

"News travels fast." Ingrid muttered, looking at them all with harsh glares. She shared a look with her brother, they couldn't have known unless one of them was involved but which one?

"Is the clan okay?" Amia asked quietly, she looked at Erin. Vlad passed Adria to her with some difficulty as she wouldn't let go of her.

"They're fine, its been dealt with." Bertrand assured them before Vlad could. It gave Vlad the extra few seconds he needed to answer with a revised sentence with calm in his voice.

"My daughter was almost kidnapped by The Unsullied." He saw their guarded expressions on each of their faces. "What do you know?"

"There have been threats," Ramanga spoke quietly, they'd received warnings but nothing demanding Vlad's immediate attention.

Vlad blinked rapidly trying to keep his calm, if he'd known then they could have done something about it sooner. "And you didn't tell me?" He ground out between clenched teeth.

"It didn't seem important."

"My wife has been mind wiped and my daughter kidnapped all for the sake of their flapping purity. I'd say it was important!"

"Vlad…" The Count spoke, this wasn't to be discussed in front of Adria, it would only frighten her more.

Vlad nodded accepting his father's advice. "We've a lot to talk about." Vlad spoke softly, it as better to get it over and done with, although he wasn't going to share Erin's current physical condition with them. "We'll talk in the throne room."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad glanced around the room, he always switched off when they talked about 'damage control' at the moment as Vlad didn't seem to want to remarry they weren't keen for it to get out that Erin had been mind wiped.

He'd brought them up to speed on what had happened and the fact Erin's procedure hadn't worked, stressing clearly that it didn't mean he was going to give up.

Vlad didn't want them to know about Adria just yet, they wouldn't like what they were told.

Vlad caught something out of the corner of his eye, a small movement that drew his attention away from the Council.

"Adria Amande Dracula!" Vlad scolded loudly, drawing a small sniffle from behind her father's throne but a figure didn't emerge. "I know you're there Ree."

Addy's head poked around the side of the throne, a sad expression on her face. "I couldn't sleep, mum's with Uncle Ryan and Uncle Bertrand." Vlad surprised a smirk; Bertrand hated being referred to as 'uncle'. "Its boring in there."

Atilla rushed towards the young child, preparing to grab her. "You're not supposed to be in here!" Atilla spoke angrily to the young child. She grabbed her shoulders roughly, shaking her instinctively. Addy let out a cry at the vice like grip from her great grandmother.

Vlad lifted his hand to protect his daughter, preparing to swipe his gran away from Adria; Atilla had just grabbed her the same way as her would-be kidnappers. Addy shoved Atilla roughly, desperate to escape.

Atilla's watched with surprise on her face at Addy's strength as she was sent flying to the ground. She landed on her hip, a crack filling the air. She let out a cry of agony as her hip was fractured from the force of the fall. It would heal quickly – only a week considering it was probably a small fracture – but it would be painful.

Vlad looked slightly shocked but his emotions were carefully hidden compared to the rest of the Council. This was Addy's second demonstration of power and they were shocked at the power she wielded. So much for keeping the Council from finding out.

Vlad lifted her up instinctively, holding her close.

There wasn't just one vampire they had to fear now, there were two.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad didn't move from observing the Council. Addy had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. She clutched at his black leather with her right fist, holding it tightly.

The rest of the clan had arrived in the room, Jonno was with the other slayers trying to find another way to unlock Erin's memories, being around the Council always creeped him out a feeling that Erin and Vlad shared.

Erin stood to one side not wanting to be near the other vampires. She could tell that they couldn't be trusted. Vlad motioned for her to come closer. "Be strong." He whispered into her ear, Erin nodded slowly. She couldn't let them see that they intimidated her.

"What happened?" Bertrand asked as he surveyed the scene, there wasn't any sign of a struggle in the room.

"Addy tapped into her powers…again." Vlad explained, he needed Addy to learn to control them but at the moment she was in a delicate state.

"AGAIN!" A few voices echoed together, a mixture of it happening for a first time and the rest that it had happened for a second time.

Loki spoke next; 'surprisingly' he wasn't on Vlad's side. "She attacked Atilla."

"She reacted on instinct!" Tomak leapt to Adria's defence, "You were hurting her." Any vampire would have done the same, even a child. Adria just acted on instinct.

"A vampire child needs to learn restraint…"

"Addy's not even five." Bertrand spoke firmly, "She can't be trained until she'd old enough to understand."

"Then her powers need to be bound." Atilla spoke firmly, as Renfield checked her over. "She can't control them. Its safer for our world if they're bound until we decide to release the binds."

"That isn't your decision." Vlad told her angrily, "You may be related to her but you were never involved in our decision making since mum never married dad. That's the only way you can interfere in our clan – through marriage." Vlad paused, looking at the sleeping infant in his arms. "Ree's powers won't be bound, she'll learn to control them."

"The best person to…" They were going to suggest a vampire school. 

"I'll teach her." Vlad told them sternly. He knew they would bypass Bertrand regardless because of his double treachery. If anyone knew what it was like to hold the power inside themselves then Vlad did. "Adria will be almost as powerful as me. She shouldn't have to learn this now but she's been forced to. I will deal with it."

"Yes Vlad." The Council wasn't happy but they would just have to suffer.

Vlad missed the shared look of anger between two of the seven Council members.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Tomak and Amia remained behind for a few moments and Vlad's beckoning. They were the two Vlad trusted in the Council. If he asked them to do something they usually did it quickly and (more importantly) legally.

"I want you to find out who told The Unsullied that Erin had miscarried."

It wasn't common knowledge; only members of Vlad's clan, the head slayers and the Council knew that. It was someone Vlad knew that was leaking the information. Vlad couldn't do everything from home; he needed them to investigate the Council.

"What do you want us to do when we find out?" They were asking for a death warrant.

"Nothing, I want you to report back to me and I'll handle it. Don't let them know you're investigating."

Amia and Tomak bowed before him, "Yes Sire."

Then they rejoined the Council across the room, Vlad closed his eyes for a few moments before turning back towards the Council. He couldn't wait for them to leave.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno ran into the room as fast as he could, he bent over double trying to catch his breath.

He opened his mouth a couple of times to speak but no words came out only gasps. The other vampires looked at him amazed, not hunting vampires had really made him out of shape.

Eventually he looked up his voice returning, not as strong before but he could get out words this time.

"I know a way that *will* get Erin's memories back…without harming the baby."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	17. Like Father, Like Daughter

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 17: Like Father, Like Daughter

The room went immediately silent; everyone's attention was focussed on the slayer.

Jonno shuffled uncomfortably, he didn't like being the centre of attention.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Jonno asked Vlad quietly, gesturing over his shoulder to the Council behind him.

Vlad nodded and gestured for him to leave the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad gently set Addy down on the couch he kept in the library. The doors slowly clicked shut after Ingrid entered. Vlad tossed a look over his shoulder towards the doors, a blue glow spread along the walls. The vampires shot him a questioning look.

"Sound proofing." He didn't want vampiric ears listening in.

"I know a way to give Erin her memories back." Jonno told him again.

"It won't hurt the baby?" Vlad needed to make sure. That was his main priority.

"It won't hurt the baby." Jonno confirmed.

Vlad let out a small sigh of relief, at the moment the baby had to take priority. They couldn't go through losing another one. He glanced across to Erin she seemed to be on the edge of a variety of emotions, the clearest emotion was hope. It was in her eyes.

"How?"

Jonno shrugged. "Hypnotising her."

Hadn't Jonno been listening at all?

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad rubbed a hand over his face, trying to rub away the annoyance and fatigue he felt. "I can't…"

Jonno cut him off, "Addy's as powerful as you right?" Jonno asked him quietly.

"Yeah so?"

"You can't undo it because your *in* love with Erin. Addy loves Erin but she can still hypnotise her. You did it to your dad so she should be able to do it to her." Everyone in the room winced at that one. "She's almost as powerful as you, so she should have the same ability."

Vlad couldn't believe what Jonno was asking. "Ree's only had access to her powers for a few hours and now you want her to do something no other vampire child can?"

"It's a long shot…"

"About three miles." Ingrid snapped, she was just as concerned as Vlad was. Addy was too young to be able to access that power, there was no telling that she even would be able to until she was thirteen.

"Its worth a try." Jonno stressed, "Hypnotism won't harm her, any other procedure might. Vlad it's all we've got."

"We need to test it out on someone first, to check she can do it." Bertrand suggested, there was no point in trying to undo the mind wipe straight away Addy needed to practice.

"So we need a volunteer." Vlad smirked turning around to face the Count.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"No." The Count spoke firmly striding towards the doors as fast as he could. Vlad clicked his fingers with a slight tilt of his head and immediately they locked. The sound of metal scraping against metal as they slid into place.

"Why can't he do it?" He gestured to his son petulantly. He didn't trust them to not turn him 'normal' again.

"Vlad can't be hypnotised by Addy. He can't be hypnotised at all – he's too strong for it to break through his defences."

"So?" The Count spoke, that had never been confirmed, only suspected.

Vlad shook his head and scratched his jaw, looking the other way for a few moments before facing his father. "I'm the only one who can undo it, if it goes…wrong." He slowed down as he spoke, his mind slower than his mouth. Vlad gave his father a slightly sheepish look, a look the Count hadn't seen in ten years.

"*If* it goes wrong?" The Count echoed, he didn't like the sound of that at all.

Vlad folded his arms across his chest, "It won't go wrong."

"How do you know?"

"I know!" Vlad answered, "Ree won't get it wrong."

The Count could see he wasn't going to get a choice in this at all. "If I have to do it then you'd better wake her up."

"Let her sleep." Erin spoke quietly; she wasn't going to get her memories back at the young child's expense. Sleep would help her concentrate and focus.

Vlad nodded slowly, Addy would need all the energy she could harness to do this.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Adria slowly stretched, her arm hitting something cold. She looked up to see Vlad stroking her hair lightly. She stifled a yawn as she sat up. Immediately she moulded herself to his side.

"I want to ask you something." Vlad told her quietly. Adria nodded, his tone told her she wasn't in trouble but he was serious. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. "Your mum isn't very well," He began, "Someone used their powers on her to make her ill." She wouldn't understand the word 'hypnotise' or 'mind wipe'. "I can't undo it."

Addy couldn't believe it, her dad could undo anything. "Daddy…"

Vlad didn't let her finish, "But I think you can. You're almost as powerful as me and you did tap into your powers earlier. I'm asking if you'll help your mum get better." Addy looked across at Erin, she wanted her mum to get better quickly. She nodded. Vlad kissed her forehead; he didn't doubt that she'd agree to it.

"What do I do?"

"You need to make her remember by looking into her eyes." He told her, "Then telling her to remember."

"Like you can?" Her small voice was eager at being able to do something like her Dad could. Adria had seen her father hypnotise people (only when he'd had no other choice) before.

"Yeah."

"Can I do it now?" She asked eagerly already spinning to face Erin. Vlad let out a sigh and grabbed her waist turning her to face him again.

"You need to learn how to first. You're going to hypnotise," He used the correct term for it this time now he'd explained what she was going to do. "Your granddad."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Addy tore her blue-green eyes from her Granddad, turning away again, making everyone groan, "This is boring."

This happened every time they felt they were close to getting somewhere.

Ingrid pushed herself to her feet, she needed to move around. Her legs were becoming stiff from sitting in one position. She moved towards the doors, she'd check on the Council and make sure they weren't up to anything they couldn't be. They were alternating in shifts to keep an eye on the Council although it was mainly her and Bertrand with Vlad thrown in every now and again to keep them on their toes.

They'd been at this for five hours, five solid, boredom filled, endless hours.

Vlad moved across to his daughter, lifting her up so she sat on his lap. "Your mum needs you to do this. She needs you to make her better." He whispered into her ear. "You're the only one who can do this."

Addy nodded, pride filling her at being the one they relied on. She fidgeted on Vlad's lap before settling herself down more comfortably. Her forehead taking on a frown as she concentrated.

The Count looked at her, "She's never going to get this, a gi…" He trailed off and his face froze with his jaw open. Vlad's mind filled with images of his first hypnotism. Like father, like daughter.

"What do you want him to do?" Vlad asked Addy quietly.

A slight smirk covered her face, one that matched her father's whenever he was up to something. She looked up at him, Vlad nodded telling her to give it a go.

"I want you to crawl around like a hell hound and bark like Zoltan." She wanted revenge for him telling her about vampire school.

Addy looked up at Vlad who clicked his fingers. Immediately the Count fell onto all fours and began to race around the room barking. Vlad's eyes widened at the sight of his father looking like a complete idiot.

Bertrand looked away, trying to erase the sight from his memory completely. Ingrid sniggered wishing she had a camera with her.

Vlad clicked his fingers and the Count froze. He gestured for Addy to move to stand in front of the Count. She opened her mouth to speak to break the suggestion.

Ingrid clicked her fingers before Addy could undo the hypnotic suggestion and the Count burst into life again, yapping and barking at them. Vlad gave his sister a stern look. "It might be fun this way." Vlad clicked his fingers immediately, undoing the hypnotism completely without words before remembering that Addy was supposed to undo it. He gave her an exasperated look. "Spoilsport."

The Count looked down at himself, his long hair slightly matted. He realised the position he was in and immediately jumped to his feet trying to look as dignified as possible. He rubbed his hands together trying to remove the dust from his fingers.

Ingrid moved across to the other side of the room, slamming her back against the bookshelves, knocking a few to the floor damaging the spines. Everyone watched her as she began to sulk before rolling their eyes.

Addy could hypnotise, now for the main objective – undoing Erin's mind wipe.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Adria fixed her gaze on her mother, her eyes taking on a lime green hue as she trapped her mother in her gaze. Erin didn't blink once as she stared at her daughter, Addy didn't seem fazed by it – probably because she was concentrating so much.

Vlad tried not to wince as he watched his wife being hypnotised, it was something he never wanted to witness.

Vlad leaned closer to his daughter's ear. "When I click my fingers," he began quietly. This was the easiest way to do it – repetition; Addy would never remember all of it.

"When I click my fingers." She repeated after him.

"You will remember everything about being a vampire." He continued quietly for only her to hear.

Adria spoke clearly. "You will remember everything about being a vampire."

"You will remember Vladimir Dracula and Adria Dracula."

"You will remember Dad and me." She altered what he said, it was still correct in a way but it wasn't what they needed. Ingrid gave Vlad a strange look at her niece's words.

Vlad shook his head, the wording had to be specific for this to work. "Ree say it properly, 'You will remember Vladimir Dracula and Adria Dracula'."

"You will remember Dad and Adria Dracula." She spoke again; she was half way there at least.

Vlad let out a sigh before slowly drawing out her nickname, "Ree…"

Ree tried to face him but he grasped her head gently, and held it in place. She wasn't experienced enough to be able to keep anyone under her power as she turned away like he could. "You said I can't call you by your proper name, *ever*." She whispered back to him. Vlad was the maker of his own downfall in this instance.

"Just this once its okay." Vlad assured her. Adria gave him a sceptical look, she was told off by both of her parents when she called them by their given names last time. "I promise its okay." He kissed her temple to reassure her.

"You will remember Vladimir Dracula and Adria Dracula." She was slightly shy as she said his name as any child usually was. Vlad gave her a quick squeeze in pride.

"Now click your fingers." He whispered to her, brushing her long dark hair back.

Addy nodded and lifted her fingers into the air, she moved them together but no sound was made. Not even a muffled squeak.

"Didn't anyone think to check she could click her fingers?" Bertrand asked quietly, Vlad shot him a dirty look. He could click his fingers if he needed to but he had faith in his daughter.

Adria tutted at her failure as she tried to click her fingers again and failed.

She poked her tongue out of the corner of her mouth slightly as she concentrated.

She slowly pressed her fingers together before slowly moving them against each other.

This time they clicked.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	18. Confirmation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_In reply to an anonymous message the other day… _

I'm sorry but I will *not* write a Chloe/Vlad story. I'm not a great fan of the pairing and I don't really want to spend time devoted to something I'm not going to enjoy typing.

_I'm sorry to disappoint but I can't bring myself to type one._

Chapter 18: Confirmation

Everyone waited patiently for Erin to spring to life.

Nothing happened.

Minutes ticked by slowly.

Vlad's head dropped slowly to his chest, even Renfield hadn't taken this long. Vlad hoped it was because Erin had to remember eleven years, Renfield only had to remember four.

"Maybe it didn't work." The Count spoke quietly, immediately everyone looked around at him annoyed at his pessimism. The Count stepped back knowing he'd said the wrong thing to them.

Erin continued to stare ahead. Vlad grasped Addy lightly around the waist and lifted her from his lap, setting her carefully down on the floor. "Step back Ree." He whispered lowly to her. Addy looked up at him and nodded.

Erin suddenly blinked rapidly. Her whole body shivering as if she'd just entered a freezing cold room.

After a few seconds she relaxed, her eyes moving at a more normal speed as she took in her surroundings.

She was surprised as she saw everyone crowding around her in concern. It was quite frightening actually, vampires didn't really do concern.

Something looked odd as she noticed Vlad; she looked into his hopeful eyes.

Confusion crossing her face as she spoke, "What happened to your new leathers? If you need another set then I'm putting garlic in…" She trailed off glancing around the room, realising she wasn't in the same place. "Why are we in the library? I thought we were supposed to be celebrating your anniversary."

Everyone around her seemed to relax but she didn't understand why. Had something happened?

Addy leapt up into her arms, knocking her backwards slightly so she was pressed against the back of the sofa. Her ribs were being crushed with the intensity that Addy was hugging her with.

Vlad let out a laugh, shaking his head slightly, he quickly pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Erin sensed the urgency he was kissing her with and automatically responded. She opened her mouth as Vlad moved slightly higher than her to avoid squashing Adria. He slanted his mouth over hers and Erin grasped his collar firmly in her left hand as she felt his tongue enter her mouth to battle with hers. She let out a moan. He cupped the back of her neck guiding her head lacing his fingers through her blonde locks.

The Count tutted turning away from his son and daughter in law's kiss. The Count had tried to stop them being affectionate in his vision but always failed.

Even Bertrand and Ingrid had turned away; he was sure that if they still had blood pumping in their veins that they would be blushing.

'My home, my rules.' Was always Vlad's answer, the Count was sure that Vlad was getting revenge on him for when he was a teenager.

Vlad slowly pulled back pressing a few more lingering kisses to her lips before pressing one to her forehead.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing the wet tear tracks down his cheeks. She caressed his cheek tenderly, wiping away the tears.

"You're back." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

She gave him a confused smile, "I didn't go anywhere."

"You did." He whispered, "You did."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It was strange explaining again what she didn't remember but Vlad could live with the fact that she didn't remember the last seventy-two hours compared to the last eleven years.

Erin was angry at whoever had done this to her. Taking her memories of her husband and daughter was unforgivable.

"How could they?" Touching Addy was punishable by ritual staking. Erin was angry someone had even dared to.

"They used you as a distraction, you know a half fang isn't a popular choice for a Queen." He answered, they'd always known that.

"But they touched Ree." She snapped anger lacing her voice,

"She's fine." Vlad assured her. "She's safe."

"I'm sorry." Erin whispered to him, she couldn't imagine what he'd been going through. "I didn't know that they would…" Vlad pressed a finger to her lips.

"It wasn't your fault." He gave her a half smile, "You remember now, that's what's important."

Erin suddenly remembered something as a feeling of sickness washed over her; "I need to talk to you about something…" Vlad kissed her softly, cutting her off in mid speech. The kiss lingered for a few moments.

"I know." He smiled widely at her.

Erin was confused, was he talking about the same thing as she was? "You know?"

Vlad placed a hand on her stomach, caressing it slightly with his fingers. Erin automatically placed her hand over his. "I know." He repeated. "And it will be fine this time." He promised her, he'd make sure of it.

She choked out, "I don't even know if it's for definite."

Vlad squeezed her hand tightly, "Its definite, Renfield checked, we're having a baby."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Ingrid had to tell us – me, Jonno, Bertrand, Dad, Wolfie, Ryan and Mina – why didn't you tell me when you first suspected?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you if it turned out that I wasn't." She whispered to him, "I didn't want you to feel like I'd lost another baby."

"You didn't lose it." Vlad told her fiercely, she couldn't blame herself. "*We* lost it and it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Everything will be okay this time. Okay?"

Erin nodded slowly before Vlad pulled her into a fierce hug, holding her tightly to him.

YKEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad had made it clear that he wasn't going to tell the High Council about Erin's condition and she understood perfectly. At the movement it wasn't personally or politically safe to do so.

He was tempted to disband the Council but he had allied in four of the seven members, it was the final three he didn't trust.

"When will you get rid of your blank half fang?" Atilla cried as Erin entered the room a fraction after Vlad. Vlad quirked an eyebrow at his Gran, he'd expected her to check Erin wasn't anywhere near before speaking – he'd been wrong.

Vlad looked down at their laced fingers. "Never."

Atilla let out a curse, she couldn't' understand her grandson's attachment to the half fang. "But she's useless to you…"

Erin chose that moment to speak, to let the Council know that she'd been 'cured'. "Remember that your seat on the Council is temporary, Atilla. Vlad only granted it because you're one of the original Council members." Erin spoke firmly. "Vlad can take it away from you right now for insulting his Queen."

Atilla gave a shocked look to Erin, she knew vampire law but more importantly she was willing to challenge her openly.

"Your highness." Ramanga bowed to Erin, a slight smile on his face. Erin knew better than to think it was genuine, he was always ready to stake Vlad in the back.

"Ramanga." Erin acknowledged.

Amia gave Erin a warm smile, which Erin returned immediately. Vlad gestured for Erin to sit down on her throne. Erin gave him a curious look but Vlad silently told her to trust him.

Atilla, Loki, Zola and Ramanga stood up at Vlad's actions, at his deliberate break in protocol. A woman wasn't allowed to sit on his throne in public, what he'd just done was mark a new chapter in their history.

"Erin remembers everything now, as my Queen she deserves the same respect that the Grand High Vampire receives. She isn't a pawn to be used in the politics of our kind, the same goes for our daughter. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sire." They all muttered. Erin fidgeted slightly in the throne, Vlad's was more uncomfortable than hers. She looked across at Vlad and saw in his eyes that she could stand; she wanted to stand as quickly as possible but she rose slowly with dignity.

Now they could continue the meeting that had been interrupted hours before.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"All this for 'purity'?" Ramanga asked him, looking at Erin. There were many forms of 'purity' he wanted to know whether they just meant true blood vampires or something more sinister but the question was why wait until now to enforce their beliefs?

Tomak and Amia nodded to him, Vlad knew he was right in his assumption. They'd followed his instructions and pried quietly in the background while they'd been working with Adria. They could tell him more afterwards. He needed to confront them now.

"It isn't just about purity is it, Loki? Zola?" Vlad asked spinning around to face his two Council members. The pair wore matching expressions of surprised innocence. Vlad didn't buy it for a moment, nor did anyone else.

"We had nothing to do with this." Zola immediately protested.

"You don't like my wife." Vlad answered, "And Loki told us all that he wouldn't bow to Adria." Vlad moved closer to them, "I don't think this is just about making sure the Grand High Vampire has pure heirs, if so why wait ten years? You knew what would happen when I announced that I wanted Erin to be my consort."

They would have known from the start what would happen but they'd let Addy be born. Something wasn't right about this whole thing.

"She's not even part of our kind, she was a slayer." Loki snapped at him, all ideas of pretence gone from his mind. "You care more about her kind than you do for ours."

Erin shook her head, "I was never a slayer!" Not in any true sense of the word.

Zola looked upon her with disgust, "You've never slain a vampire?" Erin didn't answer; Vlad knew the answer to that so did his family and Bertrand. It was a closely guarded secret.

"I've slain vampires." Vlad admitted sternly, "Am I a slayer for executing those who committed treason?" The law was clear, Vlad hated executions but sometimes there was no room for loopholes. Not everyone could be saved.

They ignored his agreement, "You entered a pact with the slayers."

"I did what I had to for our kind to survive!" Vlad roared at him fiercely, their kind was diminished, they needed to rebuild after the mass slayings eleven years ago. Neither side would survive a war (not that he wanted one) a permanent truce was the way forward regardless.

"You're blinded by emotions, you don't want to hurt anyone. You can't even drink human blood because you're too weak…"

Vlad's lips curled, he didn't enjoy the fear and pain their victims endured. Drinking Erin's blood had been bad enough, while she was prepared to become like him he could still sense and taste her fear in her delicious blood.

"We were giving you another chance to become stronger. Get rid of your half fang wife. Undoing the mind wipe should have been impossible."

"I don't accept 'impossible' when it comes to my family."

"How did you do it?" Vlad didn't answer, he smiled at Loki and Zola, they wouldn't find out. He wasn't going to give them a chance to make it more permanent.

They opposing vampires stared at each other.

That was until everything went terribly wrong.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Mum!" A cry echoed down the hallway before the doors flew open, everyone turned towards the doors.

"ADRIA!" Vlad snapped seeing his daughter running into the room. This wasn't the time for her to be in here.

Addy froze hearing the angry tone in her father's voice and she knew she'd done wrong. She wasn't allowed in here, she didn't realise her parents were in a meeting.

Zola saw his chance and grabbed Addy, shoving a cloth over her mouth. Addy struggled frantically before whatever was on the cloth entered her lungs. Whatever was on the cloth acted instantly as she went limp in her captor's arms.

Vlad lifted his arm preparing to swipe Zola away from Adria. His eyes the colour of coal, Erin's eyes matched his perfectly.

"I wouldn't do that."

Loki sped beside Zola, holding something in his hands. Vlad let out a hiss as he realised what it was.

A small, opaque, sold silver syringe. Loki pressed it against the limp girl's chest. He didn't break her skin but it didn't matter the threat was clear and Vlad knew he'd do it.

If Vlad used his powers on them then it would become buried in Adria's chest. They didn't know what was in the syringe, they could risk her being injected with whatever it was. It could be a bluff or it could be lethal.

They were obviously scared of her if they had knocked her out.

"Give our daughter back to us." Erin spoke lowly her fangs sliding down willingly, she as baring them in warning.

"No *Vlad*" Loki spoke his name with pure distain, as if the word was nothing more than an insult. "You're not the one making the decisions anymore." Loki looked down at Addy. "And she's going to make sure you do what we want."

Loki looked behind him into the brightening sky. He nodded to Zola.

Vlad rushed forward towards them but was too late.

The traitors vanished, smashing the original Stuart window, just as the dawn was beginning to break.

They fled as fast as they could.

Their hostage clutched motionless in their grasp.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	19. Aftermath

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm upset to learn that someone is signing reviews in my name. It is fraud to do so and might cost me my account._

_I know it sounds silly but 'yeknodelttil' has a very personal meaning for me. It was a small joke between me and a very dear, departed friend over 'Little Donkey'. She light-heartedly banned me from playing and saying it until Christmas Day, so 'yeknodelttil' became the only way I could mention it._

_I created my account before she died and I can't bring myself to change my author name._

_Please don't use my name or anyone else's for your own purposes. I know it was to get someone to update quicker but please think of the consequences._

_When I review I *always* sign in and I *never* use smileys._

_Sorry for the rant…on with the story._

Chapter 19: Aftermath

Vlad shot towards the smashed window but was roughly yanked back. What he was about to do was suicide. They couldn't save Addy if he was dead.

Red-hot fury burned inside that someone had dared stop him from going after his daughter.

"Let me go!" He ground out as a warning, his fangs low in his mouth. He was going to give a warning first if that failed he'd turn them to dust. "They've taken my daughter. I'M GETTING HER BACK NOW!"

"Getting killed isn't going to save her." Bertrand told him quietly contrasting the volume of Vlad's voice.

"I have to TRY!" Vlad yanked his arm from him. He closed his eyes, preparing to transform into something he'd originally refused to ever become – a bat.

"How will you catch her now? Dawn's breaking you won't get far. They know where they're going, you don't. If you get caught in the sunlight you'll burn. They've masked their scent or can't you tell that?"

Vlad sniffed the air for the first time, their scent was untraceable. They clearly had been planning this from the moment they entered his home. Their scent was difficult to mask but it could be done – with training. He'd learned to mask his but it had taken a few years to do so.

Vlad's eyes widened in anger at Bertrand's suggestion that they wait, "I can't leave her…"

Bertrand shook his head; he'd never ask Vlad to abandon Addy. "I'm not saying that you will, I'm saying think it through clearly. You need to find somewhere to start. Going in blind is too dangerous – even for you."

Vlad wasn't thinking straight, emotions usually guided him but at the moment they were too muddled for him to survive a confrontation.

"Nothing can be done until sunset." Erin blanched if that was possible under Bertrand's words; sunset was too many hours away, but he was right.

Vlad looked across at his wife and she nodded, agreeing completely with Bertrand. She wanted Addy back safe in her arms but she couldn't lose her husband in the meantime.

Vlad moved across to her and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped one around her shoulders and the other around her waist, gently rubbing it up and down.

"I will get her back." He promised her.

"I know you will." She answered, clutching him tightly, pulling on the back of his shirt and burying her face in his neck.

The Council had never seen Erin emotional before unless they counted her heightened hormones when she was carrying Adria. She'd become as fierce as a dragon back then, perfectly matching the origins of the Dracula name.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." He'd failed, he had the power to stop them and he hadn't been able to use it without hurting Addy.

"Its not your fault, you couldn't risk hurting her." Erin replied. Vlad would never risk hurting their daughter and there was no way she could have escaped harm.

The Council didn't berate them for their 'weakness', after all they felt the humiliation that it had been two of their own that had betrayed them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ryan paced the room, alternating between checking on his sister and checking on Vlad. He couldn't believe Erin's memories had returned only for them to lose something else.

"What was in the syringe?" Vlad muttered quietly, he was curious. It had obviously had a purpose otherwise why show it or even more importantly why bring it with them?

"Garlic." Jonno answered immediately.

Erin shook her head, "Garlic won't kill her, and she'll just absorb it within 24 hours."

"It might not have even been lethal." Bertrand shrugged, "They're too much of cowards to have something lethal in their midst, that they might use on each other."

The Count spoke his thoughts. "It might not be lethal to us, but to her. Arsenic and cyanide aren't lethal to us but they'd kill her in an instant when they entered her bloodstream."

Ingrid shook her head, she was going to brighten up the situation. They couldn't make themselves feel worse and worse. "They used it as a bargain they weren't willing to inject her with it."

"Yet." Erin snapped at Ingrid.

"There's no saying the haven't already used it on her." Wolfie voiced everyone's fear.

Erin pushed herself upwards. She'd heard enough

"Why don't we focus on getting her back? Then we can discuss what the syringe was for. Ree isn't even five. She's out there alone. I want our daughter back."

"We need to think about what was in it. If they've given it her we need to work out how to combat it." Mina spoke softly.

"That'll be useless if we don't get her back though will it?"

Ryan wasn't impressed with her behaviour. "Erin!" He shouted as she vanished from the room.

"Leave her alone Ryan." Vlad bit out at his brother in law. "She's got a right to be upset."

"It's my niece as well, but she's upset."

"You know why she's upset." Vlad was referring to Erin's pregnancy; her hormones would be affecting her more. "She's a mother, don't even thing your feelings match ours." With that he vanished from the room after Erin.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin stormed from the room. She couldn't discuss this anymore. She sped along the corridors before stopping at their room; she grabbed the wall as she felt a wave of dizziness float over her. She'd forgotten how much speeding affected her in the early stages of pregnancy. She threw the door open once she felt recovered enough to do so and threw herself into their coffin.

She threw a fireball at the curtains, a small amount of satisfaction filled her as the ignited and burst into flame. The crackling relaxing her slightly. She clicked her fingers and the flames vanished.

As expected Vlad was a few seconds behind her. He immediately sat behind her and hugged her to him. Erin let him hold her, she couldn't imagine what it must be like for him to love a stranger and then have to deal with having his daughter torn from him. She only had to deal with the one, he had two.

"You lost your temper." He muttered with a sigh looking at the charred remains of their far curtains, the sunlight shining through the holes leaving small circles of light on the floor.

Her voice was tight and choked as she spoke, "I want her back Vlad."

"We'll get her back." He promised, he wouldn't leave her.

Erin shook her head, "We've been so focussed on not losing the baby we didn't think about losing Ree."

"We haven't lost her and we're not going to either." He snapped at her fiercely, he didn't want to hear this. He closed his eyes and mentally forced himself to relax, this wasn't healthy for either of them. "We'll find her and bring her home, I promise you that."

"I miss her."

Vlad kissed her temple. "Me too." He drew back nuzzling his nose in her hair. "But you need to calm down." Vlad told her, he was just as livid but she couldn't afford get worked up in her condition.

"I won't calm down. I can't calm down. They took her right from underneath our noses. As usual I was the distraction."

"You weren't a distraction." Erin gave him a sceptical look and Vlad looked away slightly showing how he really felt about her comment. Vlad hadn't though she'd notice, he hadn't been willing to tell her either.

"From the day we met we knew I'd always be used against you. Bertrand, your Dad, Ingrid the Council…I'm surprised they didn't demand you pick a new wife the moment they found out…" She trailed off seeing Vlad look away from her. "They did." She sighed in resignation.

"I dealt with it." He assured her, "I love you and I'm not going to remarry because they want someone else as Queen." He brushed her cheek, kissing it softly. "They can't handle that I picked someone strong. That I made the choice. They forced my hand when I had to turn you, I'm not going to let them do it again with Ree."

"They know how much we love Ree." She whispered to him, that's why they'd taken her. Love made her a bargaining chip. "What if they bite her?" Erin asked him quietly, she couldn't stand Ree becoming loyal to them.

"The power inside her will kill them, making the loyalty void. She won't become loyal." Vlad hoped that was the case but he doubted they'd risk biting her either way. She was tainted not being completely 'pure'. "They won't risk hurting her, if she's hurt they know I'll kill them all without listening."

"Are you going to listen to them?"

"I'll hear them out for Ree's sake."

"Then what will you do?" She asked, there was only really one answer.

"Make them regret ever touching her."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin clutched Vlad's hand fiercely as they walked back to the main room.

"We'll leave at nightfall."

"You won't be going anywhere." Vlad spun, snapping at them. They all looked at him with wide eyes, "I've already had two traitors in the Council, I'm not letting the rest of you out my sight until I have our daughter back."

Ramanga dropped to his knee as did Augustus, Tomak and Adria. "I will help recover the heir." They all winced at Adria's title, Vlad gave him a grateful nod. Ramanga stood slowly,

Atilla lifted her arm from her seat on the sofa, realistically she couldn't go anywhere yet with her fractured hip. She was left with no other choice than to help her grandson, besides she might get something out of it.

"I'll help find my favourite great grandchild." Ingrid snorted at the comment, it didn't seem like Adria was her favourite most of the time.

Wolfie was the one who answered, "She's your only great grandchild." 

"For now." The Count muttered.

"DAD!" Vlad, Ingrid and Erin shouted at the same time. Erin only called the Count 'Dad' when she was irritated with him over something.

Erin's pregnancy was a secret, especially from the Council.

Luckily Atilla hadn't picked up on the fact they were hiding something from the High Council. "Yes for now."

Tomak and Amia gestured to Vlad and he slowly released Erin's hand with a reassuring smile. She immediately stuffed it into her pocket.

He walked across quickly to his most trusted Council members.

Tomak and Amia looked at him, "You were right, only one of the Council could have told them about Erin. They've been working with The Unsullied for years. They've both got half fang DNA somewhere in their background so we don't understand why they've been accepted by The Unsullied."

It didn't make sense for a group that stood for purity.

"They've obviously got something about them that makes them valuable." Amia spoke quietly, it was the only explanation.

Vlad pulled Tomak and Amia further to one side, as far away from listening ears as possible. "I know you've got connections I don't want to know about." They all had their less official channels. He let Tomak's and Amia's go because it helped them get the job done. He had a few he wasn't proud of. "Find out as much as you can about The Unsullied and why they wanted those two. Their location, their numbers, anything you can find out. I'm getting my daughter back."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	20. Stubborn

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 20: Stubborn

Loki and Zola landed quietly, slamming the windows shut and the curtains closed as sunlight lit up the room.

Addy began to stir. The chloroform was quickly being absorbed by her advanced immune system. Loki and Zola looked down, shock and uncertainty on their faces they had assumed that it wouldn't work off very quickly.

The second she recovered her bearings she began to kick and punch her attackers. Her strength was greater than a normal child's. Her fear only helped her access her powers.

"I want Mum!" She yelled at them, "Take me back to mum!" She kicked and kicked, her kicks landing in some very sensitive areas. They wouldn't bruise but they would throb for hours.

"You're staying with us for now!"

"NO I'M NOT!" She yelled, "DAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "DAD!" The she noticed the light filtering underneath the curtains. Vlad couldn't travel in the sunlight. "TAKE ME HOME!" She screamed grabbing Zola's cloak and yanking on it, the chain hiking around his neck and cutting of his redundant air supply. "I'M THE HEIR OF VLADIMIR DRACULA AND I ORDER YOU TO TAKE ME BACK!" She'd never said it before but it sounded impressive.

"GET HER OFF!" Zola yelled shoving her backwards, Addy stumbled but launched herself at him again.

"I might hurt her!" Vlad would be reject their demands outright if Addy was hurt.

"Give her the injection!" Zola shouted at Loki as he tried to hold Addy back, gripping her arms tightly.

"We can't yet. It might kill her."

"We've got to give it to her at some point." Zola reminded him wincing as she landed a kick to a particularly delicate part of his anatomy. He was considered elderly amongst his kind, he was still fit and strong but not as strong as the younger vampires. A wound by a werewolf had seen to that.

"Its to get him to co-operate, it's the only thing we have left."

"Cuff her then!"

Loki produced a pair of adult fang cuffs, even with her powers she wouldn't be able too escape them. "They won't fit her!"

"Try! She's not getting any weaker!" His voice became higher pitched. "WILL YOU STOP IT?" He yelled at Addy.

Addy stopped for a second considering his request. "NO!" She yelled. Loki tried the chloroform on her again but it didn't have any effect this time. It didn't even seem to work in the slightest.

Loki grabbed her wrists and yanked them back, tying her hands together with rope before cuffing her higher up her arms where they fit. She glared at him and tried to wiggle free with no success.

She decided to sit herself down then, she wasn't going to move.

"Get the brat inside the cage." Zola snapped, Loki roughly yanked Addy upwards and back to her feet. Addy seemed to walk on this air as they jerked her. She let out a cry as her arm was twisted slightly; she glared at him before kicking his shin. An injury for an injury. She smiled sweetly as he glared at her.

"Dad will kill you if you hurt me." She reminded them quietly, not quietly because she was afraid but quietly as a warning. It was inevitable they'd taken her so he'd have to execute them. He'd do the same if it was her mum they'd taken her.

Zola didn't answer but Loki did. "I think your Dad won't want to risk you being hurt."

"Dad will come for me." She answered firmly. "And if I were you I'd be scared." Then she petulantly began to walk in the direction they were pushing her.

They clearly had their hands full with the heir of their world.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Loki dabbled a small drop of the injection liquid into a petri dish, placing it under the microscope.

"Its too weak for her body." He answered. "It'll never work, she'll fight it off in minutes. It won't have the effect we want then she'll be immune to it."

"We only have one shot with it." Zola reminded him, "What do you need?" They couldn't make any mistakes, if there was something that would make it more effective then he was going to take it.

Loki ran a hand through his cropped white hair. "We did this to samples of her DNA we got from the palace. We need her blood to make it work, we can adapt it from there."

Zola gestured with one clawed hand behind him to his minions. "Get a blood sample from her." He told them firmly.

"Have you drawn up the terms?" They'd been planning this for years. Unfortunately they hadn't planned on her powers being activated eight years early.

The terms weren't just based on 'purity' as Vlad had guessed they held more sinister plans.

"Yes."

"He won't sign them." Loki muttered.

Zola gave him a harsh stare. "That's why we're doing this, we're going to make sure he signs them."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ree sat in the cage, she looked up at it. If she moved to the left quickly it swung. It was like a giant swing. The only downside was the annoying squeak it made as she moved.

The room was boring, it was like the throne room nothing to do. It was dark but she didn't really notice. If they expected her to be afraid of the dark they were idiots, she was a vampire. Vampires weren't afraid of anything. There were only four damp, cold stonewalls. They were bare and grew boring to look at after a few minutes.

She looked at the small injection sight where they'd taken her blood. They'd expected her to start screaming and crying but she was used to the sight of blood and it didn't hurt. In fact she thought it was interesting how they took the blood from her and that she didn't bleed that much when they removed the needle.

"Are you scared Ree?" Loki asked her, a patronising look on his face.

Ree folded her arms over her chest, looking exactly like Erin in that moment. "Only Mum and Dad call me that, to you I'm Adria." Vlad usually said the same thing about his name to his subjects.

Adria was going to be difficult, she was going to be strong for her mum and dad.

"I'll call you brat then." Loki finished, attempting to get a rise out of the almost five year old.

Ree didn't understand what the word meant but she knew it was an insult; still she wasn't going to cry. She let out a hiss at him, not looking as effective without fangs but she didn't care it still made Loki jump back. "As long as you don't all me Ree." She finished stubbornly.

Loki hissed and growled at her. He tried snapping his fangs at her but she looked away. Her Uncle Bertrand and the Count always did that so it didn't scare her. Besides she would have bigger fangs than him anyway when she became a full vampire.

"Brat it is then." Loki smirked at her.

Addy shrugged. "Fine." Her parents would come after her. They loved her; the vampire in front of her could never understand that.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad kissed Erin's hair softly, moving away from her slightly. Erin suddenly jerked away sensing him moving away. She grabbed his shirt between her fist, she heard the stitching break as she pulled on it.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, as she couldn't contain them anymore.

"She's probably terrified." Erin whispered, clutching Vlad's old monkey to herself. They'd given it to Addy when she was born, Ree never went anywhere without it.

Vlad gave her a small smile, "If Ree's anything like you she won't let them take her easily." Erin never gave up without a fight, she hadn't since the day he'd met her. "She's more stubborn than me. She gets that from you." Erin had always been stubborn, she only backed off unless she had no other choice and that was rare.

"Will she be able to use her powers?" Erin asked him quietly. Half of her wanted Addy to be able to the other half feared what might happen to her if she used them. Even Vlad's powers had occasionally gotten the better of him in the beginning. However it was the only form of protection their daughter had.

Vlad wasn't sure he could give her an answer she wanted, "I don't know. She hasn't had any training yet, besides hypnotism. She might be able to if she got scared enough." He looked down at her, "She'll be okay." He told her, trying to convince himself of the same.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The table was full of maps and scraps of information that had been jotted down in a hurry. Erin stood next to Vlad along with Wolfie, Ryan and Ingrid. Augustus, Mina and Atilla watched from the sofa, not all of them could fit around the table.

Jonno was helping. This would be a coordinated mission as the outcome would most certainly affect the slayers, besides he was fond of Adria. He forgot the lingering prejudices he held for vampires when he saw her.

Vlad gestured to the map on the table before him. "They couldn't have gotten far before dawn broke." He drew a twenty-mile radius around the centre of the school. He was going to be careful, he was considering how fast he could travel, he as faster than the average vampire but there were whisperings that something had been created to make someone faster at flying, a steroid of sorts for vampires.

"That's a lot of ground to cover." Jonno muttered leaning over the map, his elbows resting on the surface as he stood opposite Vlad, looking at the vampire leader clearly. Bertrand, the Count and Ramanga at his sides.

Vlad had an arm tucked securely around Erin's waist they both needed the contact at the moment. Erin sipped at the doctored soy blood. Renfield had insisted on it, it would provide extra nutrients for the baby and help protect it during this stressful time.

"We need to see what cover is there and who owns it."

"They won't use their own name." Bertrand reminded him, they'd be idiots to.

"I know but they don't know how to blend in fully. Something will show that they're vampires." Vlad had a point, Vlad was unique having been brought up around breathers and having Erin. They knew how to appear normal.

Jonno turned the map over, 2018. "These maps are out of date! *Four years* out of date!" How would they know if they'd missed anything if they followed these maps? A lot changed to the landscape in four years.

"Google map it then!" Ingrid snapped at him.

The other's looked at her in amazement that she knew about a piece of breather software. "What? I use the internet too." Granted she only used vampire sites but even vampires used Google.

"Use your satellites." Vlad told Jonno casually, not looking up at him focusing on studying the map instead.

Jonno's jaw dropped he didn't think Vlad knew about them. This was where Vlad's unofficial contacts came into play. Vlad had known about them for the last six years, he didn't see a point in bringing them up in conversation as they hadn't posed a threat to his kind…yet.

Jonno opened his mouth to speak but his mouth was too dry to speak. Erin looked down slightly; she'd been wondering when Vlad was going to bring it up. Vlad sometimes found plausible deniability the easiest thing when dealing with slayer technology. If he didn't know he didn't have to defend them to the Council until he had to and wasn't accused of hiding something from them. Luckily it had only happened twice in eleven years.

Mina eventually spoke, the only one of them who could. "We'll see what information we can get."

Vlad repeated his objective for them, "We need to find out where they've taken her so we can leave at nightfall."

A soft thud of something dropping made Vlad turn slightly to see Tomak and Amia in the room once more. Their faces were guarded, something flittering beneath the surface and Vlad knew they'd found something out.

Tomak extended a long finger at the group standing across the table opposite Vlad, singling out one person. "Why don't you ask him?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	21. Member

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 21: Member

The four men turned to each other in complete confusion, or should it be genuine confusion on three of their faces and faked on one.

Tomak stepped forward slowly, his finger waving at them.

Vlad's face darkened violently as he realised who exactly Tomak was pointing at. Erin placed a hand on Vlad's arm trying to calm him down.

"Why?" Vlad forced out through clenched teeth.

Jonno's eyes widened, he pointed at himself. He wouldn't work with vampires against Vlad. "I'm…"

"Not you." Vlad snapped at him, Jonno nodded and darted out of Vlad's way, he wouldn't be healed if fireballs started being thrown about.

"I'll stand with Erin." Jonno motioned towards Vlad's wife and within seconds he was beside her.

Vlad's gaze turned harder as he waited patiently for an answer, when none came he spoke. "I want an answer…Bertrand."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad's eyes didn't leave Bertrand who'd dropped the façade of confusion and took on a defiant look.

"What did you find out?" He asked Amia sombrely.

Amia wasn't looking forward to this; she'd been shocked when she'd found out. She couldn't believe that Vlad would have let someone get close to his family who would intentionally help The Unsullied take Adria.

"The Unsullied aren't just out for purity, they're out to cause chaos. They're willing to kill their own kind if someone disagrees with them, they want the throne. If they make it to power they'll go through every clan's history and work out who is 'pure' and who isn't. They'll trace it back to the thirteen original clans anyone with half fang blood will be wiped out completely. They're a threat," Vlad gave her a look as if to say 'Really? I wouldn't have guessed.'. "They've got nearly a hundred members. Some powerful, the rest have very little influence.

"Half of them aren't part of the clans."

Tomak continued quietly. "They won't care, they'll use it against their enemies or anyone they just don't like." He paused. "They want the Slayer Pact to end and the deal with the Werewolves. They want women back in the kitchen." Adria spat at Tomak's words she'd been in the kitchen most of her unlife until Vlad's rule and she wasn't going to go back in there. Vlad shook his head, he'd spent months cutting a deal with the wolves over the last incident over land. "They want vampires to be the superior race and they don't care how they get there."

It was sounding all too familiar to Vlad. He knew that idealism from somewhere else – Sethius.

"They're terrified of you, they were going to attack when the vampire world was at its weakest after the slaying of the last Grand High Vampire but you emerged. The prophecy was coming true. The only way they can stop you was to take Adria."

Erin asked softly, moving forward as she did so. "What about Bertrand?"

"He was a member of their group for over a hundred years." Amia told her quietly. Erin's eyes widened, she knew he hated half fangs but she thought it was out of pride nothing more.

Vlad had thought it was a bit quick the way Bertrand had worked out that The Unsullied were behind this, he must have known what they were planning.

Bertrand's eyes snapped to Ingrid, she looked at him with barely concealed fury and disgust. The others wore matching expressions but theirs weren't as hidden. Erin looked as if she were about to cry, she would take sparing him eight years ago as a personal mistake.

"Are you a member of The Unsullied?" Vlad asked sternly. His tone left no room for discussion, he knew better than to accept things without confirmation.

"I was…eight years ago!" Bertrand shouted at him, eight years ago he'd cut all ties when he pledged complete loyalty to Vlad. Vlad had chosen not to execute him, which meant he owed Vlad complete loyalty.

Vlad didn't think it was that easy to break free, they would have been keeping tabs on him. "Vampires like that don't just let you go without a fight."

"I got out," Three had been a few scuffles and self defence slayings but they had decided he wasn't worth the effort. "I joined because I wanted our kind to be pure. That's what they stood for." His face wrinkled in disgust. "Our kind is becoming more diluted as the years go by…" Old prejudices couldn't be wiped easily, only time could remove them and sometimes even time didn't work.

Vlad cut him off. "You came into my home to 'train' me, when all the time you were planning this." He'd always wondered why Bertrand had appeared; no one else seemed to know that he needed to be trained in such a way. They knew about the book but nothing more. Vlad shook his head trying to clear it as the thought of the book made his side ache in memory.

"I was ordered to make you see things our way, to make you realise that vampires should be the ones to rule this world…" He trailed off.

"That's why you were so focussed on me leading an army back then." An army had seemed slightly odd at the time; their kind wasn't trained for combat. There was no way an army could survive unless he was talking about an already trained one. "And that's why you were so desperate to get rid of Erin. A half fang."

From day one he'd been trying to get rid of the distraction. He was the one who'd planted the idea of her being a distraction in his father's head.

Bertrand was desperate to defend himself and his views back then, "You were our leader, you needed to set an example!"

Vlad scoffed, looking away as he folded his arms over his chest. Trying his hardest not to use his powers and turn Bertrand to dust then and there. "I never wanted to be." Vlad roared at him, "You trying to take Erin away from me made me reject it even more. The 'half fang' saved your unlife last time." He narrowed his eyes. "I want my daughter back."

"I don't know where she is." Bertrand answered, if he knew he would have told him immediately.

"I believed you again. I let you live when I would have executed anyone else. You betrayed me and took my daughter in doing it." Vlad snapped at Bertrand. "I told you what would happen if you betrayed me again."

The lights in the room flickered violently before four exploded, glass raining down on the occupants as Vlad acted.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He lifted his arm and threw him backwards and towards the windows, intending to throw him outside into the sunlight.

"Vlad!" Erin shouted, pleading with him to stop. "We need to get Ree back, killing him won't get her back." If Bertrand knew anything they couldn't afford to lose that information.

Vlad considered her words for a split second before jerking him to a halt in front of the windows. His head lowered so he looked through his lids at Bertrand, just the slightest movement of his hand would send him careening through the window.

Erin moved over to him and placed a hand tenderly on his left side, just above his hip. She felt Vlad relax at her touch. He turned to her and nodded slowly.

Bertrand landed with a thump in the centre of the room. Jonno and Mina immediately withdrew their stakes, preparing to use them if necessary. The other vampires had their fangs lowered ready to attack him at the slightest provocation

If Bertrand had known he would have informed Vlad from the start, he owed Erin for convincing Vlad to spare his unlife last time. "I didn't know their plan, I swear to you Vlad. I would have told you…"

"Why should I believe you? You lied about Ingrid, you lied about Erin's 'boyfriend'." That last one still stung about how stupid he was to have believed them when he should have known better

"I would never hurt Addy…"

Vlad's eyes changed to an all-knowing gaze. "You're 'promises' don't mean anything." Vlad spat out at him, Bertrand broke and honoured oaths to suit him, and this was just another example. "You swore never to harm your leader." Vlad's eyes didn't alter as he spoke, "I still have the scar you gave me."

"Addy is a child, I won't harm children." He would never hurt an innocent child. He looked directly at Erin, "I will never harm your unborn child either." He was promising he wouldn't harm Erin as well in that statement, although he was using her pregnancy as a reason.

Vlad felt all of the Council's gazes on him and Erin. Erin's hand automatically went to her stomach. The Council wisely didn't speak. Erin's eyes blackened, she hadn't wanted the Council to know until she was sure it was safe to do so and there wasn't a chance of her miscarrying this time.

Erin let out a shaky phrase, "Why should I believe you?"

The honesty was in his eyes, "Because it's the truth."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The room remained silent for a few minutes. Erin didn't know whether to believe him or not. Bertrand had had plenty of time to hurt Addy but he hadn't. However the lingering question was: was he biding his time, planning to attack them when their guards were down?

"Have you spoken to them recently?" Vlad wanted to know; he needed to know how much information had been given to them.

"Not for eight years." He promised the younger vampire. He was a traitor to The Unsullied for leaving their ranks but in the end Vlad's side was the right side. "They tried to get me to rejoin but I refused. I haven't been a member of The Unsullied since the day you spared my unlife."

"But you know where they might be hiding."

There was no guarantee they still owned the same buildings, "Things have changed in eight years…"

"VAMPIRE'S DON'T!" Vlad bellowed angrily, vampires never changed their fangs. The whole room shook, dust falling from the rafters. "NOW I'D PREFER YOU TELL ME INSTEAD OF HAVING TO GO THROUGH YOUR MIND!" Vlad could easily enter Bertrand's mind and find the information he wanted but he was prepared for the older vampire to actually tell him the truth and save him the migraine he'd inevitably receive.

"You taught him how to do it." Erin spoke quietly; there was some irony in that. "I want my daughter back." She told Bertrand, "If I were you I'd agree to it before I let him finish what I stopped him doing eight years ago."

She felt sick at the thought that if she'd let Vlad continue with the execution then this could have been prevented. However a niggling thought at the back of her mind made her wonder if it could have been stopped, or whether it would have still happened.

If Bertrand was telling the truth, her daughter would have been taken anyway.

Bertrand wanted to help them; Adria couldn't suffer for his mistakes. He needed to redeem himself somehow. "I'll tell you everything I know."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	22. Eight Years Ago

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I haven't actually started planning a new fic yet… I am dabbling with one but at the moment it doesn't show much promise – there seems to be something missing from it._

Chapter 22: Eight Years Ago

Ingrid knelt opposite Bertrand. Bertrand had his arms securely but painfully cuffed behind his back. The room was quiet as Vlad and Jonno were checking out the information that Bertrand had supplied them with.

Vlad hadn't tortured Bertrand for the information or coerced him in any way, he'd given the information freely.

The most frightening thing was the look of utter disappointment on Vlad's face as the session went on.

Ingrid was angry with her brother for cuffing Bertrand but she understood where he was coming from. If Bertrand was a traitor it was safer that he was subdued.

"He's doing what he thinks is right, the way I trained him." Bertrand spoke with pride in his voice.

"You're his mentor." She corrected herself, "You were his mentor." She accused him; she was ashamed that she'd let him into Vlad's former home without questioning his motives either.

"I betrayed him twice before but I'm not betraying him now, I promise that Ingrid." Bertrand told her quietly, he understood Vlad's actions perfectly.

Once when he'd kidnapped Erin and then eight years ago.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

_Vlad clutched his left side as he tried to stand; he let out a gasp of agony. He pushed himself to his feet and doubled over._

_Erin ran to his side and gently moved his hand, seeing the black residue all over it from the blood that once pumped around his body. Vlad winced as his fiancée pulled away the burned and sliced leather from his wound to get a better look._

_She let out a startled gasp as she saw the size of the wound; it was bigger than a fist. He stumbled suddenly. There was no way it would heal without leaving some form of scar. If he'd been mortal, the injury would have killed him._

_Vlad looked down at her, trying to cover it but Erin pushed his hands away. It couldn't become infected but it would need treating before it could heal._

_The sharp jewelled blade had caused a deep enough wound but the after effects of the blast had only made his injury worse. The shockwave of burning energy melting the leather around the wound as he tried to move out of the way._

_Bertrand stood opposite him, he threw the jewelled dagger to the floor, dropping to his knees._

"_Vlad…" Bertrand spoke quietly in apology._

"_You betrayed me…again." He spat out. "You resurrected Sethius and look at what happened." Vlad glanced around the scene of devastation that had once been woodland. Trees had been toppled and shredded; the ground was scorched and black from where the fireballs had landed. Former trees still smouldered and glowed in the night air, giving off black smoke._

_Ash piles lay all around them of vampires who'd given their unlives to stop Sethius. Vlad had survived – only just._

_Bertrand shook his head this isn't what he wanted. "I never wanted this to happen."_

_Vlad shook his head, growling as Erin shoved him down onto a toppled tree stump, tearing at her cape lining for a makeshift bandage, wrapping it around him. "But it did. Sethius only wanted chaos."_

"_You're a breather lover…"_

"_We can't hide forever, we're weak. If we expose ourselves we have more slayers after us. We can't lose our food supply. We had to find another way." He let out a cry as she pressed against his wound; she gave him an apologetic look. "You fought against me." He growled._

_Bertrand had given him this wound, he was only thankful it hadn't been a stake. The pain had been more than enough as he felt the thick, sharp, curved blade of the dagger pierce his flesh, sliding quickly into his side and twisting slightly as he tried to pull away._

_Bertrand needed Vlad to understand, "I had to get Sethius to think I was prepared to kill you." Sethius had pitted them against each other; he needed to maintain the illusion of loyalty to Sethius even though Vlad didn't know he'd switched sides._

_Sethius hadn't done this honourably, he'd done it to drain Vlad and make him easier to kill. Erin had been restrained unable to help her fiancé, her throat had clenched as he fought his mentor. She nearly collapsed when she saw the blade enter his abdomen._

_"You almost did!" Vlad snarled back at him._

_Erin spoke quietly, "Vlad…" If he lost his temper there was no telling the damage he could do._

"_Give me one good reason I shouldn't execute you right now."_

_Erin answered for Bertrand; she didn't like it anymore than Vlad. "He helped you Vlad, he undid his mistake." Bertrand had 'seen the light' so to speak, he'd redeemed himself slightly._

_Together they'd taken on Sethius, one from either side. Bertrand had distracted the lunatic long enough for Vlad to stake him. Although Vlad had fought hand to hand in the end, he still wasn't sure how he'd managed it. The fight had exhausted him physically and mentally._

_Sethius hadn't been unskilled._

_Sethius had kicked and thrashed at him, trying to sink his fangs into his neck as the ancient martial arts dictated. Vlad had fought back just as hard, focusing on using all of his training and unleasing the extra power he knew he held within himself._

_He'd somehown managed to knock Sethius to the ground, they'd both struggled over the stake. It had been touching Vlad's unbeating heart when he'd finally got the advantage and swung it around to point at Sethius. He managed to find that extra strength and plunge it into Sethius' chest._

_Killing Sethius had unleashed the burning, powerful shockwave. This time he was gone for good, nothing remained of him at all only a pile of fine dust that Vlad would scatter to the wind wiping out any chance of resurrection, no matter how small, from the ashes.._

_He hadn't relished taking Sethius' life but it was the only way he could be stopped._

"I pledge loyalty to you." Bertrand spoke, this was the first official pledge he'd made personally. Vlad looked away, he wasn't sure he could take this for the truth again.

"I think he regrets it." Erin muttered for Vlad's ears only. Vlad turned to face her, resting his forehead against hers. He nodded slowly, "Execution is for those who don't regret it and there's no other option." Erin was right, she was always right.

"Fine." He muttered. Vlad let out a sigh, twisting slightly before hissing as his side burned. "If you ever betray me again I won't hesitate to slay you, publicly if I have to."

Bertrand looked up at him in surprise, before ducking his head back down. Grateful at the pardon he'd received. "You won't regret it."

Vlad stood slowly, fighting the grimace as he moved; he needed the wound looked at immediately by Renfield, Erin had only done a temporary bandage. He spoke, looking down on Bertrand. "I'd better not."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Vlad doesn't forget things easily." Ingrid told him quietly, Vlad had the memory of an elephant. "It would have been better if you'd told him yourself instead of letting his trusted two tell you."

Bertrand gave a small sigh, she was right. He wasn't sure if it rivalled Vlad finding out about Erin being a slayer or not at the moment.

"I'd never hurt Addy intentionally." He was fond of the young girl, he couldn't explain it but she'd grown on him. Originally he'd dreaded the child being born but once she was he'd become just as protective of her as everyone else.

Ingrid reached forward and squeezed his arm in an uncharacteristic display of reassurance. "I know." She looked around, glancing towards the door, worried that someone would enter unannounced. "I don't even Erin can talk him out of this at the moment." Usually if anyone could get through to Vlad, Erin could.

"I broke all ties with them, my loyalty to Vlad outweighed my promises to The Unsullied." Unfortunately they'd clearly been recruiting in the last eight years as Vlad and his 'army' had managed to wipe out a sizable number. Sethius' supporters had all been members of The Unsullied.

"You always trained because you were scared." Ingrid spoke slyly with a smirk on her face. She'd always wondered why Bertrand went through so many drills when he wasn't training Vlad, she always thought it was devotion to duty but it was something else obviously. "You were afraid they'd come after you."

"I couldn't turn Vlad, I'd failed. They needed to remove their failure." He explained, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. The only thing that had kept him alive was the book when it was opened and then the bone of Sethius.

"You need to show Vlad that his trust wasn't misplaced." She knew how hard it was to regain her brother's trust; Vlad's trust was easily lost. Erin was the only person who'd managed to regain it easily.

"How do I do that?"

Ingrid gave him a small shrug, "I don't know."

Bertrand had made the mistake. He needed to sort it out.

To Vlad, actions spoke louder than words.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Addy played with her food, it was disgusting. The sort of stuff Renfield served and her mum made disappear quickly.

She poked something and it wobbled from side to side before something black and gooey leaked from the centre. She shoved it away from her as fast as she could. The plate scraped along the dirty table.

Addy wanted chips, mashed potato, peas… Her stomach growled as she thought of all the food she loved, she didn't complain about vegetables. She gladly ate them, they were delicious compared to Renfield's cooking and this slop in front of her.

She glanced up at Loki, he had his back to her and was fiddling with something. Things like this always made her curious, it was in her nature. He tried to peer around him but she still couldn't see what he was doing. 

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously. Loki jumped at the interruption the infected sample of her blood he was inspecting slipping from his fingers, dropping to the floor and smashing into tiny fragments. The blood being absorbed by the carpet immediately.

He spun around and spat at her, trying to scare her.

"Not my fault you dropped it." She told him, shaking off all blame that he wanted to lay on her. "Mum says you never play with things that are breakable." She was giving a helpful observation.

Loki clenched his fists and stepped forward towards the child, intent on teaching her a lesson. In a flash something was pressing against his chest, pushing him backwards. His gaze snapped to Zola's grey ones.

"Loki…" Zola warned carefully, giving him an extra shove backwards.

"She won't shut up." Loki snapped back at him. "I can't concentrate with the noise."

Zola had the answer, "Knock her out again."

"You know it won't work again." He was referring to the chloroform, although he would love to hit her over the head with something at that moment. They turned as one to face Addy, she was looking them up and down curiously. "I don't know how her parents put up with her!"

"They love me." She answered quietly.

She began to swing her legs back and forth, the chair squeaking as she moved, she wasn't annoying them on purpose. She was just bored. There was nothing for her to do.

Loki and Zola winced as the squeaking began to grate more and more on their nerves. Both of them hunching their backs and flinching each and every time.

"WILL YOU STOP IT?" Zola yelled losing his calm. Immediately Addy stopped it, she folded her arms and sank back into her chair.

Addy offered a compromise. "Take me back and I will."

"The brat's got a point." Loki whispered, Addy didn't like the way he spoke it. He was too happy about it. He gestured to the intact samples. "It's finished now, two out of three specimens showed the reaction we wanted." The third had been the sample that had been smashed, but it had looked promising beforehand regardless and that was good enough for him.

"It's ready?" Loki nodded, it was officially complete, "And it can't be reversed, once it's in her system it can't be removed. It'll latch onto her DNA and multiply. I've made it very resistant. Not even that idiot Renfield will be able to undo it."

"It won't kill her?" After all the aim of the injection wasn't to kill her.

Loki didn't answer directly, "It's designed for her only." He handed Zola a vial of the precious liquid. Zola inserted it into the syringe, pressing the pump so that any air was expelled through the needle. It was now primed and ready for use.

Zola smiled cruelly as he glanced back at Adria, Adria shook at the look of pure evil on his face. "Time we showed Vladimir Dracula what we have planned for his precious heir if he doesn't co-operate."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	23. Ultimatum

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 23: Ultimatum

Vlad leaned over the digital mirror yanking on the drape slightly to peer through it to check on the lighting. It always stuck and he didn't trust himself with his powers right now to do it telekinetically.

He was preparing to search for Addy but looking at the light they still had half an hour before sunset. He never thought he'd wish for sunset to come so quickly but here he was waiting for it desperately.

He jumped as he felt a slightly warmer hand brush against his abdomen from behind as his shirt hiked up around his waist.

"You okay?" Erin asked him quietly. Her fingers were slightly warmer than his being a half fang, they weren't sure why but they always were.

Vlad turned slowly and nodded. Erin glanced down at the jagged scar that had never seemed to heal properly. She brushed her fingertips over it, it wasn't a small scar, and it was about three inches long. The puckered blemish stood out, even paler than his already snow white skin. When Vlad had first received it, it had been black and angry looking for weeks. He'd tried to hide it from her but she'd been the one to check it was healing under the bandages.

Erin slowly pulled her fingers back and gently lowered his shirt back down into its correct place. Vlad gave her a small smile; he didn't wear the scar as a mark of pride as others of his kind would. He hated it. Erin moved her hand to rest on his torso.

"I don't think Bertrand would hurt Ree." She told him quietly, Bertrand was capable of a lot of things but she honestly didn't think he could harm their daughter.

Vlad wasn't going to listen, "He was a member of their group."

"And I was a slayer." Erin told him softly, she was originally his kind's natural enemy. "If its true and he's truly isn't one of them then this isn't his fault."

"He should have been honest from the start with me."

"You're forgetting who you're talking to." She whispered to him with a half smile. She hadn't exactly been honest with Vlad from the day she'd met him. The two lies burning at the front of her mind, being a breather and being a slayer.

Vlad lifted a hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, "You had a reason."

No reason was worth nearly destroying her relationship with Vlad over, "And Bertrand doesn't?"

The situations were the same, Erin was trying to protect someone and she had saved him even when he hadn't wanted to know. Bertrand was only trying to save himself. "You never plunged a dagger into my stomach."

Erin corrected him instinctively, the wrong thing to do. "It's more like your gut." Vlad gave her an infuriated glare; this wasn't the time to get picky about where his scar was.

"I'll think about it." He snapped at her. Erin's eyes narrowed as her head jerked back instinctively. It was a reflex she'd never been able to stop from her days as a breather. Vlad gave a small sigh seeing her reaction, "Sorry," He whispered pressing his forehead to hers in apology.

"Its okay." She answered, bringing her hands to grasp his shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"I can't trust anything he says, and I don't think I ever can again." He kissed her quickly, "You never tried to slay me."

Erin pulled back and gave him an amused smirk; it was amazing how they could joke about it now. "You know that's not true." She was referring to the Brotherhood.

"That was all Ingrid's fault. You weren't exactly after me personally." He answered, she wasn't trying to slay him because he was a vampire. She wanted to slay him because she thought it was the only way she could save Ryan. She'd never tried again after that, she'd bothered to get to know him and that made all the difference. Bertrand had tried to get rid of him because of what he wanted; he'd tried to do the same to Erin. There was a difference, Erin's attempt had been a selfless act, Bertrand's had been for power.

Erin nodded slowly, before standing on her toes to kiss him softly. Vlad slanted his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss but she pulled away as a small laugh escaped her throat, "I don't think Ree will ever be old enough to be told about our history." She grinned before it disappeared as she remembered everything.

"I will get her back one way or another." He promised. He'd get her back even if he died trying.

Erin nodded stepping into his embrace fully; he wrapped his arms tightly around her holding her to him. It was hard to believe just over twenty-four hours ago he was wondering if he would ever hold her the same way again.

KNOCK, KNOCK

A gentle rapping on the door made them turn towards it. Ingrid stood there watching them with interest.

"You've got guests."

And judging from the calculating look in her eye, they were unwelcome guests.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin stepped completely away from Vlad, her shoes sliding over the floorboards. She was confused.

"Who is it?" Vlad asked, his head tipping to one side as he waited for an answer.

Ingrid looked behind him out of the window, "They're in the entrance way." She ignored his question.

"Who is it?" He repeated, this time he wanted an answer. Erin could sense that he was getting worked up, at the moment the slightest thing made him angry.

"Promise me you won't lose your temper." Ingrid asked, she was praying Vlad didn't act irrationally. Vlad didn't nod; he didn't move his head at all in any indication. "Erin keep him under control." She pleaded with her sister-in-law. Erin nearly laughed at Ingrid's comment, why was it she always had to keep Vlad in line? No one else had ever been able to do it, which amazed her.

Vlad moved towards the door before stalking along the hall and down the stairs. Ingrid and Erin jogged after him, the fact he wasn't speeding wasn't a good sign. Usually he only walked if he was giving himself time to think or if he thought his emotions might affect his powers – and not in a good way.

"Vlad, you need to stay focussed!" Ingrid warned him, she was a coward in this instance. She wasn't afraid to admit it. She couldn't tell him who was outside; she knew exactly how he'd react.

"What do you mean…" Vlad began but was soon cut off as he stepped into the entrance yard.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"MUM!" Adria screamed as soon as she saw Erin. Erin went to move forward but halted as soon as she saw the glistening needle pointed, not at Adria's heard this time, but at her throat. It was ready to be plunged into her jugular. Addy gulped as she felt the cold metal there, she didn't know what it was but she knew it wasn't a good thing.

"Adria!" Erin called, preparing to run towards her daughter but she was held back as Vlad placed a restraining hand on her arm.

"What do you want?" Vlad asked them, keeping a watchful eye on Adria as she began to cry.

Zola was stooped at an uncomfortable angle as he tried to hold Adria still. His left arm was wrapped around her shoulders trying to hold her close to him and stop her running away to her parents.

Vlad briefly glanced at them, resentment at seeing his daughter restrained clear in his gaze.

"To tell you what we want and we're showing you she's safe and well." Loki smiled, "For now." He roughly turned Adria around so Vlad could inspect her to see he was telling the truth.

"DADDY!" Addy cried, she wanted her Dad. "LET ME GO! I WANT DAD!" She tried to tug away but Zola held her firmly to himself.

"LET HER GO!" He snarled through clenched teeth.

"Not yet." Addy looked upwards at Zola's words and kicked him hard in the shin. Zola growled and shoved her back around forcefully.

Erin hid a smirk at her daughter's actions, Vlad was right; Addy was kicking up a fight.

Addy let out a slight scream and Zola let go of her for a fraction of a second as he felt her scream reverberating telepathically around his skull.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

That was the chance Addy needed as she darted towards Vlad and Erin. Erin sped forward toward her but was sent careening back through the air by a powerful blow to the chest.

"MUM!"

"ERIN!"

Erin heard joint screams echoing as she flew through the air too fast to stop herself, she focused on trying to protect her unborn child and made sure her stomach was well protected.

She hit the dustbins at an angle, a gasp ripping through her as the bent, twisted and tore open. One of the sharp edges tore into her shirt, luckily her skin didn't break but it would still hurt for a few hours.

Vlad's eyes darkened at the attack on Erin, they didn't know the damage they could have just done to mother and child, but he couldn't do anything to them.

Erin shakily pushed herself to her feet only to see Addy grabbed firmly by Loki, her arms pinned to her sides tightly. 

"Behave Ree." He whispered menacingly into her ear.

"You're supposed to be call 'Brat'." She answered testily, trying to fold her arms and failing.

Loki stared at her for a minute, seeing that she was being deadly serious. Ree raised an eyebrow challenging him but he glared at her before turning away and looking back to Vlad and Erin.

"What's in the needle?" Erin asked him, Zola was still holding it but she noticed (with satisfaction) that he was rubbing his shin gingerly; Addy must have really hurt him.

Loki looked at her with disgust, "I don't talk to females, especially not half fang ones." Erin let out a hiss.

"You…" Ingrid was cut off as Vlad threw her a scathing glare, he didn't need the situation being made any worse by what she was about to say.

"But seeing as you asked so nicely." He began with a patronising smirk dancing over his lips. He drew something out of his cloak, waving it back and forth, "I've brought a sample for you, so you can figure it out yourselves." The truth was he didn't want to be anywhere near them when Vlad found out what it did exactly.

He threw it not so carefully through the air towards Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad caught the sample and clutched it tightly before giving it to Jonno. If he held it for a second longer there was a chance that he'd break the vial. Jonno took it from him, he knew what Vlad was asking him to do and immediately left the entranceway to run tests, every second was precious with Addy being held hostage.

"What is it?" Vlad asked them, he didn't really expect a direct answer but he was trying anyway.

Loki grinned manically, "Something that can't be undone." Erin looked at Vlad, panic crossing her face. "I've been working on it for years. It'll only work on your precious heir. I never thought you would have an heir so quickly." The grin gave way to something else as he spoke, distain and annoyance.

Vlad's head lowered and Addy looked between them all, a very confused expression on her face. She didn't understand this conversation at all.

A parchment was thrown through the air towards Vlad. He caught it with ease, his hand scrunching it up with the force of catching it. "You do what we want and your daughter is given back to you. You don't…" He paused, grinning as he glanced down at the frightened child, "And we test our latest mix on her." Zola waved the concoction at Vlad, the metal glinting in the light. Vlad hissed at the ultimatum, something that was echoed by everyone even Mina and Addy.

Vlad reached out with his mind and gently brushed it against theirs. He knew deception when he saw it and they practically reeked of it. They would never honour their word.

Zola looked up to the moon, "You've got twenty four hours."

With that they vanished with Addy before Vlad could answer.

"What was that about?"

"They wanted to prove they're in control." They weren't confident until they'd perfected the serum, now it was they felt they could confront him and spend more time speaking with him unlike last time when they'd fled.

Mina spoke quietly, "Are they?"

Vlad didn't answer.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	24. Sample

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Six chapters to go after this…_

Chapter 24: Sample

Vlad didn't hesitate he sped into the 'palace' as fast as he could. With only twenty-four hours until he gave his verdict there was too much to do and not enough time to do it in.

He threw the parchment down on the table. He strolled over to the blood cabinet, his eyes lingering on the human blood for a moment before reaching for the soy blood with a shaky hand. Whenever he grew stressed he craved human blood, he'd never snapped yet but there was a part of him that was terrified he would one day.

He poured the soy blood into the goblet before drinking deeply from it. He felt the benefit of it almost immediately, that was the one thing about blood it gave you all the nutrition you needed instantly unlike human food.

No one else wanted to confront him, even though he knew they were right behind him in the room. He tried to ignore the feeling of eyes boring into his back but he couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT?" He yelled at them.

His family jumped back slightly, all except Erin. She was the only one who ever had the nerve to confront him, even from the very beginning. She stared him down making him look away from her for a moment in regret before fixing his gaze on her once more.

When she spoke her voice wasn't annoyed, it was gentle. "Vlad you didn't answer her." He looked down. "Are they in control?" Vlad looked down at the parchment on the antique table before looking up in the direction of the lab that Jonno was now in testing the sample.

He gave a small shrug; he couldn't give an answer they wanted. "I don't know."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin leaned against the doorway, rubbing her stomach lightly. Vlad gave her a slightly concerned look but she nodded at him, she was fine. It was just a habit that had seemed to develop over the last week. She sipped at the doctored soy blood she was being forced to drink, the stuff was vile. It was too sweet, she had a sweet tooth but it wasn't this sweet.

She tipped her head as a thought crossed her mind, "What did he mean that he never thought we'd have an heir so quickly?"

Vlad looked across at his family, unsure how to begin. They clearly didn't have a clue either so he just went for it. "Half fangs and vampires aren't the easiest combination. There are problems with the DNA, its not incompatible but it makes having children difficult."

"Vampires can't have children with breathers, but half fangs are a mixture of the two so there's a fifty percent chance of children." Ingrid explained slowly and formally.

Erin began to understand now, "Is that why I miscarried?" She asked quietly, it would make sense.

"I don't know." Vlad answered honestly, he'd never thought about it until now. "But we had Ree by vampire standards very early, we'd only been married for a year and a half when you found out you were carrying her. When we had her she became a threat because she's almost as powerful as me, they can't have two powerful vampires in their world." He answered; by vampire standards they were still children themselves.

"And she's a girl." Amia added, pride in her voice (not that she was trying to insult Vlad as Vlad was a just leader but it was nice to know a woman was going to be the most powerful vampire someday."

"And because she's a girl." Vlad agreed. "They didn't expect her for another hundred years at least – if ever – so they thought they had all the time they needed to gain support to slay us in the shadows. I showed them I was too powerful to take down on their own." It sounded like bragging but he wasn't, "When she was born everything had to be speeded up, they needed to get rid of me before her sixteenth birthday."

As soon as Ree was a full vampire she'd be able to access all of her powers (flying, speed, transformation, etc.), they wouldn't be able to stop her if she teamed up with her father.

Vlad was everything they stood against, he would never change.

Their original ideals had been corrupted somewhere along the line for them to allow Zola and Loki into their ranks. They'd managed to twist their words and charm The Unsullied to become leaders, they weren't interested in the cause they were interested in something far more 'valuable'.

All of it, mind wiping Erin, taking Ree, the sample of whatever it was…it was all for power.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid leaned over Vlad's shoulder and he threw the 'demands' down on the table, he hated people peering over his shoulder to read what he was reading. Erin did it often enough and he loathed it just as much. "What do they want?"

"Take a guess." He muttered sarcastically. It should be obvious to anyone who had half a brain. Even Renfield could work it out.

"The throne."

"I'd become a puppet." He told her harshly. "They want all half fangs immediately destroyed, that includes any with half fang DNA in them no matter how many generations its been removed. They 'request' that certain Blood Mirrors be destroyed – namely ours and the Council members…"

"Why do they want ours destroyed?" Ingrid couldn't understand it, they wanted Vlad as a puppet but he'd be mortal once it was destroyed, and as his heart didn't beat he'd be dead.

He shrugged the answer was obvious, "Stop any more heirs being born to me and Erin, especially girls."

"They don't know only Addy will have inherited your powers, only the first born will ever inherit." It stopped his powers being spread amongst the vampire community, the same went for Addy. Only her first-born would inherit her powers.

"I'm to sign over my throne and declare Loki as successor when my reign comes to an end." Or in another words when they murdered him.

"Anything else?" Erin asked quietly.

"The Slayer Truce to be broken and the Pact with the Werewolves."

Mina nodded slowly, it didn't really come as any great surprise. "We expected that."

The Count face was worried as he looked at his son and the document. He leaned further over Vlad making his son arch his back uncomfortably trying to escape his father. "You won't agree to it?"

Vlad looked across to Erin, Erin shook her head. Vlad couldn't do it; they'd hurt Addy either way. Vlad rubbed a hand over his tired face. "They say they won't hurt Ree if I do it but…"

"They'll do it anyway." Erin finished. She moved across to him and pressed a soft kiss to his hair before burying her nose into it.

He tipped his head up to look at her, "I want to do it." He whispered, he stood slowly, he could never get used to looking up at her. He took her hands in his, stroking the backs with his thumbs.

"Your daughter…" Atilla began and everyone knew what she was going to say. Ingrid casually straightened her wrist and a fireball 'accidentally' flew through the air, slightly too close to Atilla as it scorched her hair. It shut her up immediately. Ingrid had used a sun lamp on her before so she knew Ingrid would turn her to ash if she needed to.

Erin pretended Atilla hadn't spoken, if she could trust the kidnappers she would of agreed to let them have whatever they wanted. "You can't trust them Vlad," She knew how he felt; either way they'd lose Ree. "We need a plan B."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno had just finished running the last test using the centrifuge when everyone walked in. A few of them had been demanding answers to what the purpose of the serum was, he'd taken to telling them (not in quite so polite terms, with a few blue words thrown in and there for emphasis) that they would never know if they didn't leave him alone to get on with it.

Strangely enough Vlad and Erin hadn't been two of them. They clearly dreaded knowing the answer even though curiosity was probably gnawing at them.

"Give me a minute." He half pleaded, he wasn't trying to be difficult but he wanted to be completely be sure before he spoke. This was going to be difficult enough with what he'd found out as it was.

"So…" Vlad drew out, the suspense had been torture just like Jonno had assumed.

Jonno ran a hand through his hair; he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. "They're right they've tailored it to her DNA."

A pin could be heard to drop, and it wasn't out of shock. Everyone in the room looked at each other. They didn't understand what Jonno meant to that. "What does that mean?"

"They've created it so it'll only work on Addy, they're obviously scared that someone will use it on them." He explained more clearly seeing the understanding on their faces, he often forgot that only a handful of them (well Vlad and Erin, because Ingrid had dropped out) had actually been to school and studied science. "We've analysed it and they're right, it can't be undone. Once it enters her system it will be irreversible within two minutes. There's not enough time to give her a cure if she's injected."

"Will it kill her?" Erin asked quietly. That must have been the purpose for this drug; there was no other explanation for it. She had never felt so scared; she prayed that Jonno could give her the answer she wanted.

She reached for Vlad's hand, her own shaking furiously. He instinctively laced their fingers together, pulling her towards him so she moulded into his side.

Jonno winced slightly. "Not quite." 'Not quite' was all he could give.

There was one more important question to be asked.

"But do you know what it does?" Vlad asked him quietly.

Jonno's face was grim. "Yeah."

There was no question about it.

He knew what it did.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	25. Purpose

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry its really late, I didn't get chance to start typing until 9pm._

Chapter 25: Purpose

Jonno motioned them closer to the lab table. He lifted a small glass slide of the serum. He placed it underneath the microscope attached to the laptop.

They all looked at the screen in complete bewilderment, they had no idea what they were looking at. Ingrid squinted at the screen; it just looked like a clear liquid to her.

"What will it do to her?" Vlad asked quietly. Biological warfare had never been heard of in their society before, there had never been a need for it as vampires didn't really suffer from illnesses.

Jonno took a breath before speaking. "Deny Adria her birthright."

Vlad's face scrunched in confusion as Jonno's words washed over him. "What?"

"The purpose of the serum is to remove her abilities completely, or at the very least to stop her from accessing them." Without her powers Adria would become vulnerable when she took the throne, they were the entire reason that Vlad was the Chosen One and his heirs would succeed him. They were 'blessed' amongst their society.

"The serums been designed to latch onto her DNA and rewrite it, to remove every aspect of her vampire DNA. They couldn't pinpoint which gene gives Adria her powers so they decided to be on the safe side and create something that would rewrite everyone of her genes."

"Rewrite it how? Addy's three quarters vampire." Erin asked quietly. She wasn't a breather when she'd been conceived she was a half fang and Vlad was a full vampire, which meant Adria had to have been three quarters.

"Her vampire DNA will be completely rewritten and not very carefully. Basically it'll stop her growth into a vampire, she'll become almost human." 

Vlad picked up on his words. "'Almost'?"

"The conversion will be excruciating, if she survives it she'll suffer for the next eight years." The last part was quiet, a muffled whisper as he spoke. It had been designed so she would survive for the moment.

If Erin had a beating heart it would have skipped a beat at his words, "Why eight years?"

Jonno continued slowly, "When Adria turns sixteen…"

Erin felt relief flood her, she should have known better than to accept and trust the emotion so quickly. "So it'll undo when she faces the Blood Mirror…" Erin trailed off as Jonno shook his head grimly.

"If this is given to her she won't be able to transform and you," He addressed Vlad directly, "Know you can't get out of transformation." Every young vampire had to transform to survive; their hearts stop beating automatically. Vlad hadn't faced the mirror properly until a year after his automatic transformation. "Instead of transforming she'll be killed. As the date draws closer and the vampire nature tries to take hold, she'll suffer from seizures and most likely slip into a coma before her heart stops completely."

Erin grabbed the table to hold her upright. Immediately Vlad reached out to steady her but realised he wasn't the best person to help her as he felt he was about to collapse himself. Ingrid grabbed her and guided Erin over to Jonno's empty seat.

"I thought you said her DNA would be rewritten, her vampire traits shouldn't develop."

Jonno hated being the bearer of the bad news, he hated crushing any hope they had but The Unsullied had clearly thought all of this through carefully. "When they created this they didn't consider how the change might affect her brain. She was born with a vampire mind; Erin was born with a human mind that was upgraded. A mind can be upgraded but not downgraded. Her mind will remain a vampire one."

Wolfie spoke next, asking a question that had at the moment been ignored, "What will happen in the eight years?"

"Her brain will barely function, I don't even know if she'll be able to breathe on her own. She won't be able to feed herself; she'll become unresponsive, in a vegetative state. She'll be alive but only in that way. She won't even recognise her parents."

Vlad moved over to Erin and pulled her to him, holding her to him tightly. He kissed her hair lightly.

"Are you sure there isn't a way to undo it?" Vlad asked again, pleading that everyone had been completely wrong.

Jonno shook his head; it would take years if it could be done, too many years. There was only one answer he could really give. "The only way to cure it is make sure she isn't given it in the first place."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid watched Erin out of the corner of her eye, the younger woman didn't seem to move, she was frozen in her seat. Vlad had moved away towards Jonno trying to see if he could jog Jonno's memory someway or get him to consider something that he'd never think of normally.

"They won't inject her." Ingrid tried to reassure her, they weren't ready to lose their bargaining chip no matter how feisty Adria was. Ingrid still couldn't believe the way Addy had kicked that one slayer, she definitely had guts and she was definitely a Dracula.

"I knew vampires were evil but…" She trailed off, not all vampires were evil but some seemed to make up for it. Vlad might have tried to kill his father and sister when he became evil but he'd had a genuine reason for it. The Unsullied didn't, they were just corrupt from the inside out.

"Addy is their bargaining chip, they won't hurt her. They'll do it in front of you and Vlad." She knew that thought didn't offer much comfort but it proved that they had time and that they didn't have to worry about Addy having already been injected.

Erin whispered, rocking back and forth slightly. Ingrid wrapped her arms around her shoulders, holding her tightly. "I just want her safe and home."

"I know you do. We want her safe too."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad felt grateful towards his sister as he watched her speak to Erin, trying to comfort her. He was terrified he'd say the wrong thing to her. He wasn't sure even what he wanted to hear on the subject at the moment.

Vlad moved towards Jonno, the slayer placed a comforting hand on Vlad's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He spoke; he couldn't imagine his fiancé being used against him the way Vlad's daughter was being used against the vampires. "I've asked more of the Guild to arrive." He told Vlad.

"They'll die." Vlad's outlook was grim, more people would mean more deaths.

"We're allies Vlad, we have been for ten years." One year had after all been the setting up of the truce. "We stand by each other." Jonno looked back at Erin, "How are you?" He asked cautiously, Vlad's powers were often more powerful and closer to the surface when he was angry. Jonno didn't like to think about it but he was worried that Vlad might be willing to tap into the evil that was contained inside to get Adria back – not that he would blame them.

Vlad couldn't believe that Jonno was asking such a stupid question. "How do you think I am?"

"You need to use what you're feeling and plan around it. It gives you something to fight for."

"I've *always* had something to fight for." Vlad snapped at him. Adria and Erin were everything to him; soon they would have a new member to spur him on.

"I know." He smiled slowly; he could have worded it better he supposed, "They're too confident, they'll make a mistake."

"They've got everything thought out." This wasn't like Vlad to be so pessimistic; he was usually the optimist of the group. He was the one who always said slayers and vampires could live in peace, he'd been laughed at back then but he'd never gone back on that hope, as a reward it had come true.

Jonno squeezed his shoulder, this was a team effort now, Vlad couldn't be relied on for the answers all the time, it wasn't fair on him. "We'll think of something."

They had eighteen hours left to think of something.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad had explained everything patiently, having to go over the details a number of times as they tried to pretend that what The Unsullied had created was impossible. They only tried to deny it because they were terrified of it being used on them.

"So we're going to sit here and wait for them to attack us?" Augustus asked angrily. He glared between the vampires, they were all carefully composed, not even the slightest emotion on their faces.

Vlad leaned on the table, dropping his head down slightly before looking back up at Augustus. "They're returning tomorrow night, we know when. We'll be the ones with the surprise this time."

Atilla scoffed, "All this is over your heir, you have another on the way. If she doesn't lose it this time." The barb was there to hurt intentionally but Erin ignored it. She was honoured that she'd managed to have Adria so early, especially having found out that it was difficult for vampires and half fangs to have children.

Vlad's fists clenched at his side as he resisted the urge to lash out, "Even if it wasn't Adria it would be my next child, and the child after that…" He glanced over to Erin; they'd talked about children many times although they hadn't settled on a number. Vlad was just saying this at the moment to make a point; The Unsullied wouldn't just stop at one child. "They need to be stopped, if nothing more than to show what happens when they touch their future Grand High Vampire."

Augustus immediately began to answer that statement; sometimes his by the book approach was too much for Vlad. Sometimes things needed to be done unofficially. "Then we need to tell the rest of the vampire world immediately..."

"No," Vlad answered without missing a beat, "I'm not going to give The Unsullied a chance to scare them into cooperating. This needs to be dealt with quickly and quietly."

Ramanga spoke sternly, looking directly at Vlad, challenging him. "Our kind has a right to know…"

"You want to cause a panic then you tell them." Erin began slowly, "Very few clans are pure, they'll wipe the others out." Most clans had at last one half-fang ancestor somewhere in their clan tree. "A panic is going to give them what they want, chance to take over."

"The Unsullied aren't going to allow our kind to grow. They'll 'remove' clans that don't match their ideals, marriages will be arranged again, our kind will be in chaos. Every change that has been put in place over the last hundred years will be removed. Is that what you really want to happen?" Vlad told them firmly, staring each and every one of them down. They flinched under his hard gaze.

"But…"

He bit back a growl, he'd had enough now. He'd kept them here for a reason originally, now they were becoming more of a hindrance than a help to him. "You want to go…go!" He yelled at them, he couldn't deal with them and develop a plan to get Addy back and save their kind from the ideas of The Unsullied.

Augustus vanished, as did Atilla, although Vlad was surprised considering her fractured hip. It showed how desperate she was to get away.

Amia gave Erin a heart felt smile, "We'll stand by you." She gestured to Tomak who nodded as well. "We'll always support Vlad, you know that."

"Thank you."

Ramanga looked at Vlad, he enjoyed a good battle – that's if it was going to become a battle and not negotiations. "What are we going to do?"

Vlad glanced at them, he nodded to Erin and she understood immediately. She answered for him, "For our kind to survive…we need to fight."

They had a busy night and day ahead of them.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	26. Preparation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I think I have a new fic planned but its not definite at the moment, I'm going to have a long look at it tomorrow to see if its interesting and promising enough to do. If it is it'll be set directly after series 3._

_Four chapters to go after this…_

Chapter 26: Preparation

Wolfie looked at Vlad as Vlad surveyed the rooms, anything that could possibly be used against them or could become an obstacle had been packed away in the basement or repositioned in the rooms.

Vlad preferred the rooms to looked lived in but at the moment they looked odd, furniture that had once stood in the centre not rested along the walls. Small tables and chairs weren't an issue; it was the long banquet tables and sideboards that had been moved.

Looking around Vlad knew this upcoming meeting wouldn't be an easy one, and it wouldn't be easy on his home. He had no desire to move but it depended on how his home fared after the inevitable battle.

The only room that looked the same was the throne room at the moment and that was deliberate. For the plan to work they needed to maintain the illusion that everything was normal, that they had nothing up their sleeves.

The main objectives were to destroy the serum and get Addy away from them. Vlad wanted Zola and Loki caught alive, he'd didn't want them going out in 'a blaze of glory'; he wanted them to pay for their crimes. He needed to use justice, something they were only in favour of if it was corrupt. He needed to do this justly because he knew others would be scrutinising his every move.

"You're doing the right thing," Wolfie assured his older brother. Vlad gave him a slightly sceptical look. "You know they'll never give you Addy back no matter what they say."

"I just don't like killing to sort out problems." This situation was now kill or be killed.

"They've done this, not you. You can't let them live no matter what happens. We can't have another Sethius all over again." Wolfie might not have been old enough to understand completely the first time around but the second he remembered all too clearly.

Vlad glanced towards the windows. There were far too many in his home. A window was just another doorway half way up a wall…that was a point…

"Can you board the windows?" He asked Wolfie quietly, glancing at the antique ones that he actually liked.

Wolfie gave Vlad a look that was actually questioning his sanity, "We'll be trapped inside."

"So will they." Vlad answered, he could risk them leaving the same way with another hostage. "Don't' make it obvious, uses Perspex or something that they'll only notice when its too late." If clear, strong Perspex was used then the vampires wouldn't notice it until it was too late and Perspex didn't shatter like glass when a vampire flew into it.

"Would you like bars?" Wolfie asked him, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"They'll still get through those." Vlad answered perfectly seriously.

Wolfie narrowed his eyes, "I was being sarcastic."

Vlad gave him a half smile, "I know." Vlad gave a small sigh before looking at his brother apologetically, "I'm sorry Wolfie, I know it's a lot to ask. Sometimes I wish I could still go into the sunlight and do it…"

Wolfie waved his hand, cutting Vlad off. "I'll get Renfield to help…if I can find him."

Vlad nodded his thanks to his younger brother before turning and speeding in the direction of the slayers. He needed to speak to them about their role in this 'plan'.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad handed Jonno some tools for the slayers to use. They would need to sharpen their stakes; they'd never fought together like this before. Traditionally they'd been on opposing sides.

"I need the slayers to wear stasis spray and pressure bands. They know you and Mina are here but they don't know about the others." More slayers had arrived as quickly as they could. "I don't want them to until the last possible minute."

Jonno looked down, this equipment was rarely used now, "Won't they suspect…"

"I've never told them about the stasis spray or the pressure bands."

"Plausible deniability." Jonno guessed with a smile, Vlad nodded slowly. At least they had one advantage over the slayers. He could see why Vlad had asked him for the slayers to wear two things. "Even if they do detect us the pressure bands will make them think we're not a threat."

"I need them to think I've been backed into a corner." Vlad told him seriously. He hadn't used a tactic like this for years; the Council didn't know he had it in him so they wouldn't anticipate it.

"I don't think a Dracula has ever been backed into the corner."

"You don't have to do this you know." Vlad reminded him again looking over Jonno's shoulder; he couldn't stand being responsible for slayer deaths. "There will be a lot of them."

"We've had worse."

"We don't know how many to expect…"

Jonno was grateful for what Vlad was trying to do; he was trying to talk them out of it to save them. Jonno's respect for him shot up another few notches. If someone had told Jonathan Van Helsing fifteen years ago that he'd be working with the Grand High Vampire he would have laughed in their face but now it seemed almost natural. They didn't have to be enemies and Vlad had proved that. Jonno actually enjoyed not having to live in constant fear of vampires attacking humans; there were a few incidents but nothing like they once were.

"Vlad, they won't stop at the vampires, you know they'll becoming after us and the wolves." Vlad hadn't bothered telling the wolves, he didn't need any more trouble at the moment.

The last werewolf treaty had only been signed when Vlad had lost his temper at them. Vlad had tried to show the patience of a Saint during those long negotiations and finally snapped when they tried to back out of a possible deal yet again. He'd ended up throwing an instinctive fireball at them, a warning shot so it didn't have a chance of hurting them. Strangely they'd respected him after that.

Jonno sheathed his sharp stake, resting his hand on it in preparation to draw it if necessary. He felt a small thrill race through him at the sensation, he only hoped he wasn't too out of practice. Living in peace could make people lazy. "We're fighting with you, and we're not going to change our minds."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad slipped Erin's leather jacket over her shoulders, strangely enough the leather always seemed to suit Erin as if she'd always been destined to become a vampire. Erin slid her hands through the armholes and pulled it on, zipping it three quarters of the way up.

He pulled her flush against him so her back rested against this chest comfortably.

"You should go back to the school." He whispered quietly into her ear, looking at her in the digital image mirror. It was still strange having a 'reflection ' although this wasn't a real reflection, it was a an image displayed on a mirror shaped screen through a digital camera. "Where its safe."

Erin leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I'm staying with you." She placed her hands on top of his rubbing them slightly, "They took my memories of you and Adria, they need to be taught a lesson." She still could believe their nerve, to take her memories and use her as a distraction. She'd gladly slay them

"I want you safe," He gently stroked her stomach, "Its all I want." He gently tucked her marriage clan crest inside her leather jacket, keeping it safe from being damaged or lost in the upcoming hours.

Erin shook her head; "I can't leave you to deal with them alone." She couldn't sit to the side and watch him fight. She needed to be with him through it all.

"I'll be fine." He answered, no matter what he said Erin was going to worry about him. Vlad wasn't invincible, although most of the time people seemed to forget that completely. He could still be caught off guard and injured; he had the scar on his side to prove that.

"Vlad in eleven years I've never left your side, the one time I did I was kidnapped. I think our best chances are staying together throughout this."

Vlad could see he wasn't going to change her mind; Erin never did as she was asked. He nodded slowly at her digital image in the 'mirror'. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder and she smiled tenderly.

"Promise me one thing," He whispered to her, his lips brushing her ear softly making her shiver as they always did. Erin turned in his arms, this time his tone was more serious than she'd ever known it. She looked into his eyes seeing the concern and worry for her there.

"What?"

"That the moment its safe you'll get Ree to safety." Erin opened her mouth to protest, "We need to keep her safe, if anything happens to me you'll become Regent until she's old enough to take over. She'll need you." He wasn't trying to protect her from the whole battle this time; he was asking her to protect Ree more than himself.

Erin hadn't thought that if anything ever happened to Vlad she'd be Regent until Ree was eighteen, she'd be the one doing Vlad's duties. Of course she knew what he did and how t do them but she didn't care about his power or influence, she loved him and she didn't manipulate him as their chosen bride for him would. She understood him and that's what stuck in their throats, she knew how to push him and how to stop him. Erin was an equal match for the Council as well.

Erin pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes at the contact. "We'll both need you." She pulled back and placed her hands on his chest. "I wish you'd wear your leather." She whispered, brushing a hand over his cotton shirt. His days of plaid were mostly gone and she missed those days, she knew he'd come back to them eventually when they were in fashion once more. They couldn't afford to stand out to anyone as looking completely the same. The blood red shirt gave him a look of maturity but it still wasn't anywhere near his real age.

"If I wear my leather they'll know we're up to something." Vlad only ever wore his leather for formal meetings and battle. If he wore it their guard would be up immediately even if he had intended to sign the document agreeing to their demands.

"They might think you're being overconfident." She contradicted; she'd feel more at ease if he were wearing something more in the lines of protection like his leather. For a vampire leather was as good as a suit of armour.

"I have to take the risk." He told her quietly. "I need to get them inside where they can't escape. I need them to drop their guard.

The clock chime sounded, echoing around the school. Usually the clock didn't ring but everyone needed to be aware of the time and this was the easiest way to do it.

An hour until sunset.

"Countdown." Vlad whispered to Erin, Erin nodded slowly. She could feel herself beginning to tremble in anticipation, she was dreading the confrontation but she was looking forward to teaching The Unsullied a lesson.

Vlad looked away, his eyes fixing on the doorway.

Erin's brow furrowed in curiosity, she followed his gaze seeing there was nothing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "There's something I need to do…"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	27. Answer

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm sorry if there are any major typos I knocked on the torture feature of typing…auto correct._

_A couple of slightly longer chapters than usual…_

Chapter 27: Answer

Erin knew exactly what he meant, her eyes softened slightly, "Do you want me to come with you?" She lifted her hand to run her fingers along his jaw.

"I'll be fine." He assured her, he could handle this – he knew he could. It would take all his patience and concentration but he knew he could.

Erin nodded slowly before pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "I'll agree with whatever choice you make."

His eyes softened completely. "I love you." He whispered, reminding her, as it might be his last chance to tell her.

Erin's mouth twisted in a watery smile, "I know." Those words had never failed to melt her inside; they always sent a shiver down her spin. "I love you too."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The throne room was still quiet as Vlad entered it, everything was now ready. Wolfie had boarded up the windows in their first.

Vlad stood in front of Bertrand; he gazed down at his former mentor.

If the other side released Bertrand then they would have a formidable trained opponent on their side. Vlad had barely survived last time. However he hadn't given up on his combat training once in ten years. Bertrand didn't know that Vlad trained – not to retain his skills but to ensure that he could protect Erin and Ree if they were ever attacked directly.

Erin had trained with him but she wasn't as skilled as he was. That didn't mean she was to be underestimated.

"Who are you loyal to?" He asked him quietly, however although his voice was quiet his tone was threatening.

Bertrand squinted slightly, he knew he wouldn't be believed but he had to try. "You." His eyes showed honesty but he knew that Vlad was too used to him deceiving him.

Vlad folded his arms across his chest, looking away and towards the curtained windows briefly trying his hardest not to scoff. He eventually looked back at Bertrand, "How do I know I can trust you? You never brought them up before."

"I didn't want you to find out. They stand or stood," He knew they'd been corrupted now, "For what Sethius believed."

"You followed Sethius before – twice actually."

"Your wife saved my life, that can never be undone. I can *never* harm her, my honour won't let me." Vlad had forgotten that Bertrand had been brought up in an age where honour was everything. It was easy to do when Bertrand only looked Ingrid's age.

"So you still believe what they stand for…"

"I don't." Bertrand was quick to answer. He looked down before looking back up, "I never believed that you would be a strong leader. I tried to change you, make you stronger but you'd met Erin before I came here. There was nothing I could do to change your mind. You became pure evil, I tried to push you more to fulfil your destiny and embrace the evil inside, you could harm everyone else but not her. I knew then that you were in love with her." Bertrand hated admitting it, Vlad would never harm breathers as long as he had Erin, "You accepted the help of a woman and became stronger, you didn't need me." He felt redundant, as if months of his life had been wasted.

"That's why you went against me not whether you still believe what they stand for." He was beginning to regret confronting Bertrand; this was a waste of his time. Bertrand would never give him the answers he wanted.

"They've become corrupted. I saw the way things turned out with Sethius, the first time I thought was a mistake, he was reacting to his feelings at finally been freed but the second time was the same and I realised that the same would happen again if the Unsullied took over. There would be pure chaos that no species would survive."

He'd wasted one hundred years believing in a cause, a cause that he hadn't thought through when he supported it the first time.

"Is that why you left The Unsullied?" Vlad needed to have an answer that he could believe.

"Partly, I was a failure and I knew they'd slay me,"

"You were trying to protect yourself, why am I not surprised?" Vlad muttered sarcastically.

"Then I realised what you were trying to do, you'd made our kind stronger doing it your way. Our kind hadn't changed only our food source. You weren't changing who we are you were making sure we survived." Bertrand was curious about something, "What does Erin say?"

"That isn't any of your business." Vlad wasn't going to chance Bertrand using Erin's words against him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Execution was the only thing left, Vlad needed to do it formally that was the only reason he was still alive.

Vlad gave a small shrug, eh would prefer Bertrand to fight on their side. "I don't know whether I can trust you."

That gave him some hope and he jumped at the chance. "Let me prove it."

Vlad considered his words; he could keep an eye on Bertrand. " Fine *but* I'm not pardoning you…yet" Vlad began; he wasn't going to let Bertrand think he was getting away with it. "If I even get the slightest hint that you're betraying us, I won't wait to execute you I'll do it then and there. Is that clear?"

Bertrand knew Vlad wasn't bluffing. He needed to prove he could be trusted if he was to live. "Yes Sire."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad didn't move, he kept his gaze fixed on the door. Erin wrung her hands out nervously next to him, she was nervous. He grasped her hand firmly, lacing their fingers together, trying to offer her as much comfort as possible. He hoped this would work.

Ingrid hovered in the background along with the Count and Bertrand. She was fully prepared to fight to save her niece. Ramanga, Amia, Ryan and Tomak were stationed around the table, fully prepared for any eventuality. Mina was next to the Count, arching away from him slightly as she always did instinctively. Wolfie and Jonno were in another room, preparing to defend the 'palace' from an attack from behind.

At bang on seven o'clock the doors flew open and seven members of the Unsullied marched into the room, not counting their leaders at the front.

Loki and Zola held Adria between them, her gaze automatically swept the room looking for Vlad and Erin. As soon as she saw them her face lit up but she didn't run towards them.

Vlad glared at Loki and Zola, their grip must have been harsh on Addy from the way she was wincing at their grip on each shoulder. She would have bruises, he knew that.

Vlad crouched slightly to Adria's height, her lip quivered as she looked at him but she didn't cry. He tried to smile at her but he couldn't quite manage it, her expression tugged at his heart and her eyes were full of sadness and fear. Her hair was a matted mess, the two pigtails now half undone. Her clothes were more rumpled than last time.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly.

"I want you and Mum." She answered, her throat hoarse.

"You'll have them soon enough." Loki hissed at her, and Addy stuck her tongue out at him. Ingrid covered her mouth, although the situation was tense she couldn't help but smile at Ree's actions. Erin and Vlad didn't act like that but Wolfie did, she'd obviously picked it up from him.

"Ree…" Her mother warned, she didn't want The Unsullied's back getting up before they'd had chance to deal with them.

"Have you made up your mind?" The question was deliberately made to sound innocent.

"Let her go." Vlad told them quietly.

"And lose our only bargaining chip and let you slay us?" Zola and Loki showed him matching syringes, reminding him. "I assume you've worked out what it does." They knew Vlad had from the disgusted look on his face. Vlad narrowed his gaze, studying the syringes, debating whether to telepathically yank them away from the traitors in front of him.

"Don't bother." Loki began, anticipating what Vlad was planning. "They're argentalium, the moment your powers touch the metal they'll be dispersed. You didn't think we were that stupid."

"Anyone who could find a way to mind wipe my wife and take my daughter isn't stupid." Vlad agreed, they had death wished instead. If the vampires could they would have blushed at the 'compliment'.

"No uninvited guests?" Zola asked him, he didn't trust Vlad. He knew Vlad would have something up his sleeve but he couldn't imagine what, he was as backed as far as he could possibly go into the neat little corner they'd created.

"Just the people who were here earlier." Vlad was ashamed that his ability to lie had increased beyond expert level; he'd had too much practice over the years – especially in the days when he had to protect Erin's secret. He used to have obvious signs but now only Erin could tell when he was lying.

Loki and Zola didn't believe him at first, they gave the air a casual sniff. They were pleased that they could only smell Jonno and Mina. Zola and Loki looked at each other before nodding slowly.

Loki noticed the blood red shirt and jeans that Vlad was wearing, Erin was dressed in her leathers although she was wearing her more casual ones – she was obviously afraid they'd attack her, they wouldn't…not yet anyway. The rest of the vampires were dressed in leather but it wasn't anything unusual and the slayers were dressed in their usual slaying garb. Loki didn't expect any different.

"You didn't get dressed up?" Loki feigned hurt, placing a hand on his chest. Vlad rolled his eyes. "Not that I blame you, this isn't an 'official' meeting is it? After all you won't exactly be the one in charge anymore will you?"

"He hasn't said he's agreed yet." Ingrid snapped.

"He doesn't have much choice though, does he female?" Zola looked at her, "You won't have any power either, you'll be one of the first to be married off – if your blood is pure enough." Ingrid didn't think there was any 'enough' about it, either your blood was pure or it wasn't there wasn't any room for a grey area in their principles.

"I thought you wanted our Blood Mirror smashed…" Vlad queried.

Loki's face was covered with a delighted smile, "You did read our demands."

Vlad's hands clenched tighter at his sides. "I didn't really have a choice."

"You're Blood Mirror doesn't have to be smashed if you don't have any more children…" Vlad fought the urge to look at Erin, "That's if we let you keep your half fang wife."

Simultaneous growls and hisses echoed around.

"So we're waiting," He gestured to the parchment with their demands that was resting casually on the table. "Sign it."

Vlad extended his hand. "Come." He whispered out loud so they wouldn't think he was going to use his powers in another way and become defensive. He didn't need to speak anymore to call items to and from him but in this situation it helped.

It landed in his hands and Vlad held the parchment in front of them, for them to see before placing it back down on the table. He reached for the old-fashioned quill and ink well. It was one area he couldn't get them to modernise. He wasn't asking for biros to be used just a fountain pen.

Vlad lowered the quill to the parchment.

Loki and Zola grinned at his actions before their faces fell at his next actions.

Vlad hesitated a moment, before placing the quill back in the ink well. He stood straight and clicked his fingers.

Everyone in the room jumped as the parchment burst into flames, even those who knew what Vlad was planning. The flames didn't damage the table – not that Erin would have minded as she hated the table – but the message was clear as nothing remained of the document, not even ashes once the flames had died down.

Vlad lowered his head so he looked at them through his eyelids, his face twisting into a wicked grin,

"That's your answer."

Fury burned within The Unsullied, they hadn't thought he'd back out of it. They looked at Zola and Loki who seemed to be frozen with shock. Then they reacted, they had nothing to lose now.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't agree." Zola snarled yanking Addy from Loki's grasp. Adria stumbled slightly as he forgot her size and pulled her off the ground, making her tread the air for a second or two.

She was forced back to the ground suddenly, her knees bending harshly under the jolt of impact.

Vlad's temper skyrocketed at the way his daughter was handled. He wouldn't wait a moment more and from the low growl behind him Erin couldn't either.

"NOW!"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	28. Combat

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I will be writing a new clean break fic after this, it'll be called 'Predetermined' (of course it'll be Vlad/Erin) and it will be set directly after the end of series 3 and I will start posting it on Tuesday._

_I've hinted at it a few times in my other fics and I decided to actually use it as the basis for a main story. It's something people have been asking me to look at for a long time…_

_A slightly longer chapter._

_Two chapters to go after this…_

Chapter 28: Combat

Vlad focussed all of his concentration on Adria, the advantage he had was that Zola was grasping her by her jumper as he fidgeted in his pocket. Vlad knew he was preparing to withdraw the syringe.

Vlad gave Adria a reassuring look and she gave the smallest of nods showing she knew what he was about to do.

He mentally pulled her towards him, just one quick tug. Adria shot into his arms.

A large ripping sound filled the air and soon Zola was clasping nothing more than ripped cloth. Zola let out a roar at Vlad's actions; he didn't think Vlad would have the nerve to do that at all.

Vlad automatically curled his arms around her, wishing that he could hold her for a few more moments but now wasn't the time. She didn't make a noise, he kissed her forehead quickly, before holding her out to Erin.

Erin grabbed Adria firmly, hoisting her into her arms. Her daughter wrapped her arms around her neck tightly, clinging to her mother. Silent tears leaked down Ree's face and Vlad felt his mood blacken further.

"Run." Vlad told her, he didn't take his eyes from Loki and Zola once.

Erin nodded, she had said she would do it.

Vlad saw that Loki and Zola were preparing to charge at him to attack Adria.

Vlad stepped directly in front of her giving her the chance to speed away as fast as she could from the room.

He would give them time to escape.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Zola gestured with his hand towards the window, a sharp angry movement. Loki let out a growl, moving his head in an affirmative gesture.

In a flash Loki had transformed into a bat, they were more agile as bats.

Loki flew towards the window as fast as he could trying to stop her by taking a short cut. The glass cracked and small flakes splintered off but it didn't smash, the lead framed bent slightly towards the newly installed Perspex. Vlad as right the Perspex had done the job, it had stopped them escaping.

Loki slid down to the ground in shock, his wings stretched out comically against the plastic.

It gave Vlad the time he needed to throw him across the room, telepathically.

Loki was in mid transformation as his head collided with the lamp, the bulb shattering and plunging the room into complete darkness. He hissed as the heat of the bulb scorched his head. His journey didn't stop there and he landed against the fireplace, his head hitting the corner of the marble. If he was human blood would have been drawn and the blow would have killed him instantly. As he wasn't, he was only knocked out.

Zola charged at Vlad, Vlad was ready for him. He caught his right fist before he could hit him and twisted his wrist awkwardly; he wasn't going to show any mercy towards these traitors. He heard the bones snap and Zola screamed. Vlad let go and his arm hung at an awkward angle; Vlad must had broken his arm when he twisted his wrist as well.

This gave Vlad an advantage, Zola would be forced to use the arm he wasn't used to fighting with.

Zola glanced up at him with tears streaming down his face at the pain.

Zola reached into his pocked looking for a weapon to use; he withdrew his hand revealing the syringe, pointing it directly at Vlad. Jonno had confirmed that it would be useless on him so he didn't understand why Zola was preparing to attack him with it, he supposed he thought that as Adria had fifty percent of his DNA then it might work on him too.

Vlad dodged the syringe easily. Zola stumbled forwards and Vlad thought his sight must be hazy from the pain. Vlad reached out and grabbed the syringe but Zola was still strong and held him off. Zola tried to force it down into Vlad's shoulder but Vlad held him back. Zola tried to kick Vlad but Vlad easily kicked his legs out of harms way.

Vlad tried to twist the syringe around so the needle was aimed at Zola but his hands were in the wrong place to do so. They were grasped on either side of his forearm; Vlad was debating whether to crush the bones in Zola's arm.

Vlad kicked his leg out, it landed squarely in Zola's groin causing the vampire to groan and gasp. His grip on the syringe immediately loosened.

The Grand High Vampire snatched it off him and threw it to the ground.

The syringe snapped, the needle breaking off completely as skidding under the cabinet. Vlad kicked it as hard as he could and the syringe flew into the fire before the leaking serum ignited and the syringe exploded from the inside our in a violent stream of green flames.

Vlad covered his face, but not quite quick enough, the eruption of light made his vision fill with spots, making him instinctively shake his head and that gave Zola the chance he needed.

Zola kicked Vlad backwards sending him crashing into the wall before grabbing a stake from the corpse of a slayer who'd been drained. He sped towards Vlad, the stake sharp and ready to plunge into Vlad's chest.

Vlad rolled towards the thrones, as he rolled he heard the sharp stake imbed itself into the panelling. The end of the stake broke off, leaving a jagged head instead of a smooth even point.

Vlad knew there was something missing from the room. Zola followed his gaze, curious as to why Vlad would take his eyes off his opponent.

Zola smiled wickedly before vanishing from the room as fast as he could. Fate was smiling on Zola, he wasn't as alone as he thought he was in this battle.

Loki was gone.

No guesses where.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Glancing around the brightly lit room Jonno knew a fight on this scale would have been achieved back at Garside Grange, the school was too dimly lit and there were too many obstacles in the way not to mention its state of decay in the Draculas' living quarters. He hadn't fought this way in eleven years, he hated to admit it but he was a little rusty. No blood had been drawn, luckily, otherwise the vampires would be down on him like a ton of bricks.

He averted his eyes as he watched one of The Unsullied bite into the neck of a fellow slayer; he was only a young recruit barely out of the academy. He felt rage well up inside him before squashing him, he'd let anger control him before and while it worked for others it didn't work for him. It made him more prone to mistakes.

The vampire seemed to sense Jonno watching him and dropped the now drained slayer to the ground, not caring how he fell. His opened his mouth widely showing the blood dripping from his pure white fangs.

The vampire darted towards him intending to catch his new victim off guard.

Jonno narrowly avoided the set of fangs that was aimed directly for his throat. He wasn't going to go down that easy.

The vampire let out a small overconfident laugh as the slayer dodged him, playing with his food was fun.

The vampire sniffed, his eyes took on an infuriated glare. Part of the fun of hunting was gone, he couldn't smell his victim's fear. In fact he wouldn't even be able to tell that the slayer was in front of him if he couldn't see him.

Jonno had quickly used the stasis spray when all hell broke loose; it was the safest thing to do if he wanted to move about without fear of The Unsullied spotting him before he had a chance to attack them.

It seemed to throw the vampire, not being able to detect him with any other sense other than sight. Jonno didn't let that get the better of him though. Overconfidence was the reason so many slayers and vampires had been drained and slain in the past.

The vampire lunged for him sloppily and Jonno easily dodged him. He spun around, his stake ready in his hand. The vampire wasn't even prepared.

Jonno slammed the stake directly into the vampire; he felt a flash of guilt at his actions. He always felt guilt now, ever since the Truce. Vlad had kept his word and blood banks had been set up so his kind could survive, it was only a few vampires that slipped through the net now and again.

He turned as he heard a cry and a vampire that had unknowingly been hovering over him crumbled to the ground, his ashes shimmering as they fell. Jonno couldn't see through the thick falling dust at first but once he could, he gave a thankful nod to his saviour.

Wolfie nodded, he knew Jonno would do the same for him.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, looking at the youngest sibling of the Grand High Vampire.

Wolfie seemed to be dealing with his own opponents quickly and easily. His strength nearly rivalled theirs, directly taken from his werewolf father. Although Jonno knew that it was probably the thought of his parents that was spurring Wolfie on, Wolfie fought better in anger and he could never forgive his parents for abandoning him.

"We'd better find Erin." Jonno spoke quietly, he had a feeling that Erin would need their help more than Vlad.

"I'll go to Erin, you find Vlad." Wolfie compromised, Vlad needed to be okay for them to beat the Unsullied. He didn't trust Bertrand completely and Jonno was the next expertly trained after Erin.

Jonno sighed agreeing with him, they gave each other well wishing glances before speeding off in their separate directions.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin stopped in the entrance yard. Addy had her head buried in Erin's neck, her eyes screwed shut tightly. She didn't enjoy speeding, Erin used to feel the same was. Speeding made you panic as you thought you couldn't breath. She'd enjoy it when she was a vampire.

Erin kissed her hair lightly, breathing in her daughter's scent. She never thought she'd miss it so much, it was a mixture of hers and Vlad's, but more Vlad's.

She caught sight of someone lunging for her and she spun instinctively out of the way. Addy let out a sharp cry as her head swam with the action.

She let out a fireball, it had taken her years to master it but she was glad she had. The vampire that had attacked her screamed as he burst into flames, not expecting her quick reaction.

Erin didn't need to smell the air to know other vampires would be moments away with the sound of the last's dying screams but Erin couldn't fight them with Addy in her arms.

Erin quickly dropped Addy down to the ground, "Hide." She whispered, with her eyes she gestured towards the garage where her BMW now rotted away. Adria nodded and ran towards it. Erin watched her to make sure she reached the doors safely. They creaked as she

As she turned she narrowly missed the blow from the vampire. He tried launching a fireball at her but Erin was quicker, she directly kicked his stomach making whole body hunch over instantly. He grabbed her legs and sent her landing awkwardly at an angle, he didn't' let go of her leg. He twisted her ankle fiercely, trying to break it.

Erin let out a gasp but managed to pull her leg away from him, his mistake had been not to use all of his strength thinking she was just a defenceless woman. She reached into her back pocket and withdrew the stake that had been the source of a lot of trouble eleven years ago.

The vampire jumped back not expecting her to be carrying a stake. She had never used a stake before, Vlad had in his duties as Grand High Vampire, but she never hand. Her hand gripped it firmly before she decided that she needed to keep an easy grip so she could move it and twist it around in her hand if she had to.

She lunged at the vampire, thrusting the stake towards him. He darted back his eyes constantly fixed on the stake. He tried to punch her but she blocked his blows with her forearms.

In one lucky move she managed to grab both of his arms and hold them before plunging her stake into his chest. The vampire looked down at the stake before looking at her in complete surprise. He crumbled to dust before her eyes.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

She was yanked back forcefully as Erin felt a strong hand wrap itself around her neck; the other hand gripped her shoulders, in the opposite direction. She knew what he was planning to do. He was going to break her neck. She glanced up into the manic eyes of Loki, they were searching the yard trying to find Adria – and failing completely.

"Adria!" He called in a sickly sweet voice. "If you come to me I won't harm your mother. I don't want to harm her, I just want you to come back to me."

"Don't listen to him Ree!" Erin yelled back loudly.

Erin head was jerked slightly to the side as he emphasised what he'd do if Adria didn't cooperate, "I'll break her neck if you don't."

"Leave her alone!" Addy screamed back at him.

"I'll give you until three to make your choice, after that I'm snapping her neck. Daddy isn't here to protect you now, he's dust." Loki lied to her, he didn't know if Vlad was still alive. This needed to be done before Vlad appeared. Erin didn't believe him that Vlad was dust, she'd know it instinctively if he was. "One…" He began, "Two…" He tightened his grip, "Th…"

"MUM!" Addy screamed, cutting him off. She threw open the garage door so they all could see her. The door banged against the walls, forcing it to jerk shakily on its hinges.

"STAY THERE!" Erin yelled back but it as too late, Addy was already running towards her. "V…" She tried to call for Vlad but the grip on her neck tightened, cutting off her ability to talk. _"VLAD!" _ She called telepathically instead, she hoped it would work she had never grasped how to use telepathy.

Adria drew closer to them; she was desperate to save her mum. Her dad would save Erin at any cost and she was going to be just like him.

When Adria was within two metres of them Loki plastered a wide grin over his face, the child was too good-natured for her own good. "I've been looking forward to this." He whispered into Erin's ear before shoving her away as hard as he could, Erin flew through the air stopping just short of the bins that were still mangled and twisted from the previous night.

She let out a gasp as she twisted and landed on her hip, her teeth jarred together and she knew they'd hurt in a few hours. At least she'd managed to protect her stomach from the impact.

Erin's rolled over in time to see Adria squirming in Loki's grasp, she was screaming hysterically.

As he pierced the skin of her neck with the needle.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	29. Saviours

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_My new fic 'Predetermined' will definitely begin to be posted on Tuesday._

_Longer chapters than usual…_

_One chapter to go after this…_

Chapter 29: Saviours

Adria's sobs were louder as the needle entered her neck none too gently. Her skin tore at the injection sight as she tried to pull away as much as possible.

Loki held her tighter as he tried to inject her.

A burning pain raced through her neck making her scream in pain.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin watched as Loki seemed to be enjoying the panic and revenge he was inflicting on Adria. Erin knew that even if she sped forward this instant it wouldn't be enough. Adria would still be injected with the serum.

She watched as Loki's entire arm suddenly snapped back, the needle burying itself deeper in Adria's neck but the plunger didn't depress to release the contents into her system.

Loki let out a scream and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Smoke and embers erupting from the top right of his chest, just below his collarbone. He involuntarily stumbled back away from Adria. Loki hunched over, pressing a hand to the wound, cradling and protecting it.

Adria hadn't been hurt, there was only one person who could throw a fireball with such precision so not to hurt Adria but still harm her kidnapper.

Erin looked backwards to see Bertrand's hand extended. The hardness on his face confirmed her suspicions – he'd been the one to throw the fireball at Loki. Erin knew for certain which side he was on now.

Loki charged forward trying to grab Adria but Bertrand threw another fireball, this one larger and more powerful than before. He'd keep Loki distracted while Erin dealt with Adria.

Loki managed to dodge it, barely, but it separated him from Adria giving her the chance to escape.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Adria was still cringing and crying; terrified that if she moved the pain would be worse. She curled up into a ball not caring there was a battle going on around her.

Arms wrapped around her and sped her across the yard; she kicked and screamed at her attacker trying to break free.

"Ree…" Her attacker whispered into her ear, her eyes snapped open and she saw the eyes of Vlad looking at her. She began to whimper again and Vlad held her close. He offered Bertrand and Ingrid a glance. They nodded before going after Loki and Zola themselves until Vlad was ready.

Vlad pulled back and noticed the metal in her neck, he thought it had fallen out when he snatched her. He looked to Erin panic crossing his face…a few minutes Jonno had said.

"Did they…." Erin shook her head, they hadn't injected her. Vlad's face filled with relief, it had been stopped.

Ree reached up to grab the syringe still in her neck but Vlad quickly caught her hand and pulled it back don to her side, holding it tightly in his.

"Get it out of her neck." Vlad told Erin quietly but firmly. Addy wasn't safe until it had been completely removed.

Erin nodded, the needle was buried deeply, she had to be careful not to accidentally inject it herself.

"You need to stay still." Erin whispered to Addy. "You can't move." Addy couldn't move, they couldn't risk it being buried even deeper into her skin. This was going to be a challenge from he angle it was buried in at.

The skin that had been torn was bleeding heavily now; by some form of luck it had missed her jugular completely. A young vampire could still die from blood loss. The gash was well over an inch long.

Erin winced as she grasped the syringe firmly between the fingers of her left hand, she could feel the cold of the agentalium. She suppressed the disgusted shudder it gave her. She gently pulled it towards her, trying her hardest to use the same path that it had entered her skin.

Adria did her best not to flinch as she felt the needle moving inside her neck, the pain increased as it was removed slowly She could feel it tearing at her muscle.

Silent tears leaked from her eyes as she waited for it to be completely removed before daring to move once more.

With a wince on her face Erin successfully pulled the needle completely free of Ree's neck. She handed it immediately to her husband. He would know what to do with it.

Vlad crushed it.

Using his shoe; he placed all of his weight on the syringe. The argentalium crumbled, snapping and twisted under his weight. The serum pooled harmlessly underneath on the floor.

Erin wiped the crimson blood from the extended wound away, she was tempted to press a soft kiss to it but thought better of it – it was still blood.

Adria grabbed Erin's jacket and pulled her towards her, burying her head in her mum's neck. Erin kissed her temple lightly, she was glad she had Adria back but this wasn't the end of the battle – not yet. Vlad placed a hand on Addy's back reassuring her.

"You're safe." Erin whispered, "You're safe, no one can hurt you now."

Now one could hurt her now, but they'd pay for trying to.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

While Bertrand was fighting Loki, Ingrid had found Zola to deal with. He'd entered the courtyard a fraction of a second before Vlad, he hadn't notice what Vlad had – Adria with the needle in her neck.

He moved towards Vlad and Erin, Ingrid launched a small burst of fire towards him, his cloak catching fire. Zola hissed as the heat of the flames radiated through his cold skin.

He unfastened his cloak, tugging on the traditional rope tie that all vampires of his age seemed to favour. The cloak dropped to the floor where it continued to burn until there was nothing left that was flammable for the flames to survive.

"Female." Zola smirked, hoping to get a rise from her. His opponents grew sloppy when they were angry, that made them easier to beat.

"Ingrid Dracula, actually." She placed the inflections in the correct place, making her name sound as noble as it was supposed to be. The Draculas were held in high esteem once more since Vlad came to power, the Count's cowardice fifteen years ago in Transylvania all but forgotten.

"You think you can fight me?" He laughed.

Ingrid nodded, "I know I can. I'll be the one who wins."

Zola had insulted her and she wasn't going to let him get away with it easily. How dare he say that she'd be the first female married off? And how dare he hint that her bloodline wasn't pure?

Zola let out a roar and pounced on Ingrid, Ingrid kicked out her leg in one swift motion. Years of practice tripping up Renfield had made her perfect the action and as expected Zola tripped over her foot with a growl.

He lunged at her waist trying to pull her to the ground, he grabbed on arm and she was jerked awkwardly, a searing pain shot through her left arm. With her right she drew her fist back and hit him with all her might squarely in the jaw.

Zola let go of her and she stumbled backwards, directly into another member of 'team Vlad' as she liked to nickname it.

Zola charged again for her and she rolled her eyes, wasn't he going to give up yet?

Ingrid spun around smiling at Bertrand, as she dodged one of Zola's attacks, "I see you're on our side." She muttered with a smile.

Bertrand gave her a small, offended look, "There's no other side to be on." He answered.

"Glad to hear it." Then she ducked as Zola tried to take off her head with a sharp dagger. He must have been hiding the dagger in his clothes.

Bertrand kicked Loki quickly out of the way giving Ingrid the space she needed to evade the dagger that was once more being thrust towards her. He was aiming for her hips, he wasn't aiming for her heart and she wondered why. Perhaps he wanted to stake her when she was the most vulnerable that seemed to be his style.

Ingrid hissed as the dagger cut into her flesh, the stinging sensation was easy to identify, she knew he'd coated the blade with garlic. She grabbed the dagger and pulled it from Zola's hands. Ingrid threw it to Bertrand who grabbed it and quickly sheathed it someone out of danger's way.

Zola threw out his hand, preparing to stake Ingrid with the dagger.

Ingrid grabbed his arm but he was too strong for her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A hand grabbed Zola's arm, twisting it violently so the dagger flew from his left hand and clattered harmlessly to the floor before they shoved him backwards with a hard kick. Ingrid looked up into the eyes of her saviours. Wolfie gave her a quick nod. She scrambled to her feet, almost hitting Erin.

"Take Ree," Erin told her firmly, "I'll deal with him." Zola snarled and snapped at her but she didn't take any notice.

Ingrid didn't argue as she was handed the smallest Dracula. Addy's eyes were bright red and puffy as she looked at her aunt.

"Protect Ree together." She spoke once again looking at Bertrand who was handing the fight over to Vlad, for Erin to say that about Bertrand she clearly trusted him.

Bertrand dashed to her side, Erin glanced back at Vlad as Loki seemed to grin at his new opponent. "You're going to be Regent if anything happens to Vlad…"

"I'm making sure nothing happens to him." Erin and Vlad always worked better as a team.

Ingrid and Bertrand shared a nervous look before nodding, in a flash they vanished leaving Vlad and Erin to face their opponents.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and Erin were used to working together, they could easily anticipate each other's moves and skills.

They stood facing Loki and Zola, the older vampires seemed amused at their pairing in a fight.

"You let your female fight your battles for you too?" Loki laughed, "You're more weaker than I thought you were."

Erin shook her head, "This is my battle just as much as Vlad's."

"You'll be dust at the end, so will he…" He trailed off with a nod of his head towards the Grand High Vampire.

"You took my memories and you took my daughter, you nearly killed her. If anyone will be dust it'll be you."

"Erin…" Vlad warned quietly, she couldn't let her anger get the better of her.

Zola laughed, Vlad had to reign her in. True vampire males never had to do that. "That's it keep her under control."

Vlad and Erin shared a look, they couldn't wait a moment longer. Vlad gave her a nod before he released an energy pulse directly at Loki.

Loki cried out in fear and shock as he felt his hair being scorched by Vlad's powers. He hadn't though Vlad would use his powers to fight. He realised then that Vlad had been keeping tight control over his powers not to do so.

He retaliated, Loki concentrated on forming the largest fireball he could and flicked it towards Vlad mentally. He smirked as it headed on a direct course for him. Vlad lazily lifted a hand and the fireball shot off at a forty-five degree angle, scorching the wall black. Vlad tipped his head, Loki shook he hadn't expected Vlad to be able to do that.

Vlad had never told the Council what he was capapble of.

Loki decided the only way to deal with Vlad was to engage in hand to hand, he'd seen what Vlad had done to Zola's right arm, and he wouldn't give him the same opportunity.

He tried to punch Vlad, one blow landed in Vlad's stomach but the others were easily parried. Vlad didn't make a sound at the low Loki landed, making the other vampire furious. Vlad managed to land a few of his own blows and Loki's head snapped to the side from one strong punch to the jaw.

Loki shook his head as he saw stars from the force of Vlad's punch. He tried to kick Vlad, nearly losing his balance. Vlad caught his leg and twisted it, sending Loki spinning through the air before he let go and dropped him to the ground.

A large crack was heard as the slab underneath Loki cracked from his weight being dropped suddenly on it. Loki tried to kick Vlad's legs out form under him but Vlad was too quick, he jumped out of the way, kicking Loki hard in the chest as he did so.

Zola tried to grab Erin but she was too quick for him. She lashed out slamming her hands into his back; he stumbled forwards landing with a thump on the floor. Erin wasn't prepared as he swung his legs out at her.

Zola knocked Erin to the ground and she landed with a slight 'oomph'. She saw him left his leg and prepare to kick her in the head as hard as he could. She rolled out of the way breathing a sigh of relief as she did so. Zola's foot collided with nothing and he stumbled down.

It gave Erin the few seconds she needed to shoot up on her feet once again, she took up a defensive stance.

Zola tried to hit her but her youth made her faster, she easily blocked his blows with her hands and forearms, only maintaining contact as long as she needed to defect the blow.

Zola's lip curled revealing his fangs once more, his eyes flickered behind her, and she knew what he was up to as she looked into his eyes. She was right. Vlad had taught her to look at her opponent's eyes, not his hands and now that would serve her.

He darted behind her as fast as he could, trying to attack her from behind.

Erin spun, turning to face her attacker again. Her attacker's fangs fully descending and locking into an exposed position.

She could have done the same but she only had two and it wouldn't look as impressive, that's why she was called a half fang, she only had half the number of fangs as a full vampire.

Her attacker tried to grab her arm but she ducked under him. Vlad grabbed her and pulled her towards him out of harms way. She gave him a grateful smile.

Vlad pulled her closer to him, Zola was getting more unpredictable, and he could see that from where he was fighting Loki.

Vlad lifted his arm, he'd had enough of Loki and Zola's cat and mouse games. They were only doing it to 'die with honour', they didn't want to suffer the consequences of their actions. If they died in battle they would say they 'died in aid of their cause'.

Loki and Zola shot backwards landing awkwardly in a heap. Vlad concentrated for a split second and a ring of fire appeared around them, trapping them firmly where they couldn't escape. Loki and Zola glanced up at him, for the first time pure terror on their faces as they realised exactly what he was capable of.

Vlad could kill them now, save them the bother later.

They weren't getting away with it that easily.

Vlad was known for showing mercy but considering what the Unsullied had done, mercy was the last thing they could expect.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	30. Night

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The final chapter…_

Chapter 30: Night

Erin slowly brushed Adria's hair from her eyes, taking care not to wake her. She was so glad to have her daughter back in her arms. She would never let her out of her sight again. In the space of a week everything had gone from being wonderful to a nightmare. Now she hoped everything would return to normal.

She loved Adria, they both did. They couldn't believe how close they'd come to losing her. The thought made her feel sick. Adria would never be taken by anyone again or she'd die trying to stop them.

Carefully she moved Adria off her lap, the child grabbed her mother's jeans tighter in her grip making Erin gently pry them off. Quickly she stood before laying her back down with her head on the armrest and draping Vlad's old cape over her.

Erin gently brushed Vlad's arm to alert him to her presence, she placed a gentle kiss at the nape of his neck. Vlad looked up at her, he looked tired as he gazed down at the documents in front of him. Erin knew what they were – execution warrants. She knew they'd haunt him for many nights to come, she wished he didn't have to sign them but he didn't have a choice.

"How are you going to deal with them?" She meant how was he going to execute them.

This was the problem, "I can't have them being made martyrs." The punishment for treason on this scale demanded a number of tortuous methods that brought the criminal to within inches of dust. The problem was those who didn't know this aspect of the law would think that he was punishing them deliberately; they'd see him as a tyrant.

Erin shifted the subject slightly. "What are you doing with the rest?" The Unsullied had large numbers.

"The ones not directly involved are being pardoned, those who attacked are being executed as well."

"Ritual staking?" She asked quietly. Vlad shook his head. "Death by dawn." They could risk one of the opposition getting hold of a stake. It wasn't actually death *by* dawn anymore; the screams of agony woke breathers from their sleep, besides it could be risky for the executioner vampires involved if a fight broke out. It had happened twice before Vlad took the throne so naturally it had been changed, there was no sense in loosing more life than necessary. Now there were UV lamps involved. They usually took place at sunset now.

"Safest way."

"They can appeal." Erin reminded him, it was their right to appeal and his duty to listen.

"I gave them a chance, they ignored it and attacked us. I'll turn down any appeal." Erin nodded slowly, "What about their clans?"

Vlad sighed and pushed the document away from him, "I won't punish them, only those involved."

"Bertrand?" She asked quietly, Bertrand had proved which side he was on. He'd saved Adria.

"Pardoned." Vlad muttered, it didn't mean that he wouldn't keep a close eye on him. An even closer eye than before. He didn't want any more surprises emerging from his former mentor.

"Why don't you execute Zola and Loki the same way?" Erin questioned him, she wanted them to suffer but this way might solve all of Vlad's problems.

His eyebrow rose higher and he gave her a sceptical look. "What?"

"That way you're not showing them any special preference, they want to be pointed out – to be famous. Executing them the same way as the others and with the others shows that their crime was just the same, they committed treason."

"They harmed our family, our clan…" 

Erin cut him off quickly, "Don't make it personal Vlad, the moment you show them preference they know they've won."

"Treason is personal."

"Treason affects our world not just our family, prove that you think of both. I know you did." She was referring to him deciding not to accept their demands, he was thinking of their entire kind.

Vlad nodded slowly, he'd missed her advice when her memories had been stolen. One of the reason he loved her was that she accepted his role in their world and she helped him in it. He was glad more than ever that his wife was back with him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Council tapped their fingers impatiently on their goblets as Bertrand and Wolfie finished setting up the lamps. Wolfie was the best person to 'test' whether the light beams would be directed in the right direction.

"Shouldn't the future heir witness this?" Augustus asked, "She has to learn somewhere."

Vlad rolled his eyes, considering everything Adria had been through he didn't really want Adria to witness this as well.

"Adria's not seeing this." Vlad told the Council firmly, "She's too young to witness execution."

"I see your wife's not here either." Atilla couldn't resist throwing another barb at Erin when she wasn't around to protect herself.

"Erin's getting herself checked over, and as you know the Queen doesn't have to oversee an execution." Erin was making sure everything was okay with the baby before Renfield left.

Atilla looked around seeing that Jonno was the only slayer left in the building, "And where are the rest of the slayers? I thought they were here to witness it too."

"Dealing with The Unsullied base." Vlad and Jonno spoke at exactly the same time. Vlad didn't want any vampires having the chance to get their hands on the formula for the serum, that's if it had been written down. Vlad hoped that Loki's arrogance had told him not to, that would be his bargaining chip to stay alive if The Unsullied found out that he wasn't of use to them any longer.

Vlad glance across the entrance yard, as soon as the executions were over he'd have the equipment locked away again in a place he could forget even existed.

He nodded towards the Count, Ingrid, Ramanga and Tomak. They began their duties of preparing the criminals for their execution.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Seventeen argentalium posts were imbedded into the ground, it was easier than using cages. Each vampire was led out and fang cuffed to the posts. Their wrists cuffed behind them tightly, but not painfully.

Vlad would have avoided this if he could but The Unsullied had simply gone too far. He had no other choice than to have them executed – he was obeying the law, his first and foremost sworn duty as Grand High Vampire.

Loki and Zola were carefully and deliberately mixed in with the others, they weren't next to each other either so they didn't stand out. The pair of vampire seemed confused that they weren't being given preferential treatment, after all they had committed the worst crimes – they weren't supposed to be executed this way.

This way they couldn't live on in legend. They were supposed to endure torture and die in a humiliating and degrading way – not the way everyone else was executed. This was humiliating in this respect because this wasn't the way they'd told their followers they'd die under the tyrant Vladimir Dracula.

Vlad called out across the grounds, his voice deepening as he read out the sentence. "All of you here have been found guilty of committing treason against the Grand High Vampire, Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula, the Vampire High Council, the future heir Adria Amande Dracula and the Queen Erin Elizabeth Noble. There can only be one punishment for this crime. Execution."

Vlad watched as Ramanga finished cuffing the last vampire to the post.

"Any last words?" Ingrid called and Vlad gave her a harsh look. She really hadn't learned to keep quiet had she? Everyone else rolled his or her eyes at her.

Loki grinned seeing his chance to speak. "There are always other factions out there!" Loki crowed, a large smile on his face.

Vlad gave him a grim smile, his words wiped the smile of Loki's face, "We know and we're ready for them."

With that Vlad clicked his fingers turning the UV lights on and turning his face from the execution. He closed his eyes and reminded himself that he was only following the law.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Atilla hobbled with her walking stick, hating being in one place for too long.

"What happens now?" Augustus asked Vlad, the demonstrations of his powers always shook him.

Vlad stared Augustus down, he was just as angry with him, not for the sake of his clan but for another reason. "There'll be a new election for four seats on the Council." Vlad told him firmly. Everyone turned to face him; they understood two seats being up for election but not four. "You and Atilla abandoned our kind. You're not fit to be a part of this Council. This Council protects our kind not abandons it to the first faction that proves a challenge. I'll announce it in two weeks."

That gave him time to brush up his knowledge of various clans before the candidates came pouring in.

Atilla didn't speak; she opened and closed her mouth with a click. Vlad had warned her and she hadn't listened. She'd shown how much she wanted power when she tried to oust Erin and failed. "What about Adria?" She managed to squeak out.

"Adria is recovering." He spoke fondly of his daughter, he was more protective than ever of her now, and the same went for Erin. She wouldn't be taken again from them. "Because of what's happened recently, Erin and I have decided that it's not safe for Ree to attend a vampire school." Vampire school was a boarding school, it really wasn't safe to let Ree out of their sights for that long until she became a full vampire and could look after herself.

They nodded slowly. They knew Vlad was firm on this matter but he did have a point. Recent events had shown that Adria wasn't safe in their world and it was better to leave her with the one person who could protect her more than anyone else.

Amia placed a hand on Vlad's shoulder, "Adria is strong, and she'll deal with what happened. She takes after her parents." Vlad gave her a grateful nod.

The Count stepped forward, his hand raised in the air, "Vladdy, I want to talk to you…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad shook his head firmly, trying to get his father's conversation out of his mind completely, Vlad knew what his answer was before he even tried.

Erin was waiting for him outside Adria's door, she was hovering nervously. She grinned when she saw him, looking at him appreciatively. His leathers always made him look more handsome, she thought, she always got a thrill back to the night she'd met him when she saw him dressed in them.

Vlad looked at her, "Its done." Those two words made her nod slowly, she hated the toll these things took on him but there was no way to avoid them. The law was clear and it was a law Vlad couldn't change. "Everything okay?" He gestured with his eyes to her stomach. Erin automatically placed a hand over the precious child.

She nodded with a wide smile on her face, "Fine…" A smile crossed her lips. "Thirteen weeks."

Vlad grinned widely at her swooping down to kiss her firmly. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling slightly as he lifted her off the ground. They'd beaten her last pregnancy by a week.

Erin moaned lightly as his tongue brushed against hers, she felt him smile into the kiss at the sound. She gripped the hair at the nape of his neck firmly, tugging on it. Vlad let out a small groan at the sensation. This time Erin smiled. Slowly they pulled back from each other and Vlad lowered her to the ground once more.

"Renfield says everything is fine. He doesn't think that there will any problems." She offered a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening that this time everything should be okay.

"He doesn't *think*?" He hated it when people said 'think'; it left room for the negative to happen.

Erin hit him lightly in the chest. "You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes. "The baby's perfectly healthy and it'll be here in six months."

Vlad smiled and pulled her close to him, his arms wrapping around her tightly. He remembered something else. Vlad thought he'd tell her, it would save a lot of bother later. "Dad's thinking about buying a primary school…"

Erin pulled away abruptly; Erin's eyes hardened slightly and she folded her arms over her chest. "No." It was just one word but it had many meanings along with a very clear warning.

"It's just a normal breather school…" He tried again.

"And knowing him he'll try and turn it into a vampire one within a week. Think of the kids, he'll scare them."

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "You weren't scared."

"I was seventeen and a slayer when I met you, I had a good idea what to expect. It'll be five year olds at the school." The Count was intimidating when she was seventeen; she dreaded to think what he'd be like when she was five. He was the star of nightmares for a reason. "I'm not sending her to a school your father owns."

"He just wants to be near her." Vlad stopped fighting her, the truth was he wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea either. "I told him I'd try."

Erin's lips quirked up in a slight smile, straightening before Vlad saw them. "You don't want her there either."

"It comes a close second after a vampire school." He admitted quietly, "I said I'd try."

"You tried and the answer is no." She had a laugh on her face as she spoke.

Vlad gestured with his head towards Adria's room and she nodded. Erin slowly pushed the door open, trying to be as quiet as possible not to disturb the sleeping infant. They wanted to check she was okay, they knew it was a habit that wouldn't leave them for a long time.

Slowly they crept inside.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A wide grin plastered itself across Vlad's face as he watched Adria play with her toys before hugging his former monkey tighter to herself when she saw them. Addy had clearly missed the monkey. Neither could believe how close they'd come to losing this – they knew they'd have to begin her training soon so she could harness her powers.

"You should be in bed." Erin told her firmly, a slight smile playing at her lips. Adria pouted slightly before nodding, she knew she'd never get away with it. Vlad moved over to Addy and hoisted her into his arms and placed her in her bed gently. "Are you having problems sleeping?" Erin asked her worriedly. Adria had been through an ordeal, it was only natural that she should have nightmares about it.

Adria looked at her as if she'd gone mad, "No." She looked around the room, "Just missed playing with my toys, I wanted to make up for it." Her parents shook their heads at her comment; only she would want to make up for lost time.

At least she wasn't having nightmares; they'd be prepared for them if she had. They'd listen to her and support her. They wouldn't encourage her into their coffin immediately; they didn't want to make her feel insecure.

Vlad stroked Adria's hair softly; he gently peeled the gauze away from her neck, inspecting the wound. It was healing nicely. He pulled it off completely to let the air get to it.

"Will I have a scar?" There was too much hope in her voice, Vlad looked up at Erin who hid her smile behind her hand. Anyone else would have hated having a scar.

"You might have one." Erin answered once she'd managed to straighten out her face.

"Then I'll match you and Dad." Addy seemed chuffed at having a scar like her parents, although Erin's scar was Vlad's bite mark. Scars were rare in the vampire world (unless, of course, if you were a half fang).

Vlad gently lowered Adria down into her bed, pulling the covers up. "I knew we'd get you back." He spoke as he finished tucking her in.

"I knew you would." Adria grinned up at him, Erin and Vlad gave her a confused look, "You love me. The other vampires didn't understand that. I feel sorry for them."

Erin leaned down and brushed Addy's forehead, "We do love you, and we'll never let you be taken from us again. We promise you that." She paused slightly, "You won't have to be anywhere near strange vampires for a long time." Erin promised Adria. Adria nodded, snuggling tighter into her covers. She'd had enough of vampires for the time being.

"I love you mum," Adria muttered with a yawn, this conversation could wait until tomorrow. "Love you too Dad."

"Love you too Ree." Vlad muttered, kissing her forehead lightly as Erin had done moments before. "Now sleep." She nodded, yawning again.

"Night Ree." Erin told her, pushing herself up from the bed. Ree gave them a wave, seemingly too tired to talk.

Vlad took Erin's hand and laced his fingers in hers. Together they slowly made their way across to the door. Vlad opened the door, gesturing for Erin to go first.

"Dad?" Adria asked quietly, Vlad turned and gave her a curious look. Erin copied his actions, both of them hovering in the doorway. Erin's hand hovered over the light switch, Addy's question making her stop herself from turning the light off.

"Yeah, Ree?" Ree sat up in her bed, the sheets pooling below her waist.

She folded her arms over her chest, looking at them determinedly. She wanted to make one thing clear now she was back again – just in case they'd forgotten. "I'm still not going to a vampire school."

Vlad laughed, Erin joining in as they closed the door behind them. "Night Ree."

THE END


	31. Thank You and Inspiration

Thank You

Strangely enough a quote and three songs inspired this story:

_The existence of forgetting has never been proved: _

_We only know that some things don't come to mind when we want them. (Friedrich Nietzsche)_

_Enchanted – Taylor Swift_

_Gaeta's Lament – Bear McCreary (Battlestar Galactica)_

_Wherever You Will Go – The Calling (Erin's POV)_

Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. I've never really tried a ten years on fic before and I have been touched by your support.

I hope you liked Adria; I really tried to do her justice because I think any child of Vlad's would be strong and determined.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed throughout this fic, you all have really inspired me on to write and complete this story.

I've already started plotting my next Young Dracula story 'Predetermined' and it should be up on Tuesday.

Thank you again to everyone who read this story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed typing it_._

Thank you once again for all your support throughout this story.

yeknodelttil


End file.
